Never Look Back
by Twinflaming
Summary: Experienced ski instructor, Elena Gilbert loves the great outdoors. When mother nature strikes, she finds herself in danger. Damon Salvatore is the town recluse, who unwittingly becomes a hero. Forever grateful, Elena is determined to save him from his past. But all he wants is for her to leave him alone, or does he? AU/AH
1. Cold DaysDark Nights

Disorientated and alone Elena walked into the cold wilderness, not caring about the sharp trees ripping against her exposed skin; or her cold and numb feet crushing against the ice. Her only concern was getting away from here, as quickly as possible.

The sunlight was slowly disappearing over the horizon, soon it would be dark. Her hands instinctively covered her face from the endless branches of twigs. When she thought she could walk no more, she stopped briefly against a tree gasping for air; the coolness leaving a burning trail down her throat. Bending downwards with her head between her knees, she took deep breaths in and out. Elena could only just feel the tips of her fingers; the rest of her body was going numb. The realization that her life was in danger, hit her–she needed to continue. Determined that she was getting out of this alive, Elena got up covering part of her face with her jacket.

Elena thought about her life, the one she had lived thus far. Her friends and family would be devastated when they realized she was missing. She knew her parents concern, and power to do everything to find her; even her brother Jeremy would jump onboard with the search party. What of Bonnie and Caroline, her friends she went on this adventure with? She knew they would be feeling responsible, that it was her and not them. But that was one of the risks you took when skiing backcountry. As professional ski instructors, they should have known better.

She was getting tired and the coldness was making her sluggish. Frightened at the thought of being struck down with frost bite, and losing consciousness; she started screaming, her voice echoing throughout the vast emptiness.

* * *

Damon wielded the axe above his head, the sharp blade slicing through the wood with precision; the chopped pieces spillling onto the ground. He needed to gather enough wood before dusk fell, or he would find wild animals at his door.

His cabin was set off the mountain, where the trees started and the snow stopped. The silence and solitude was just the way he liked it. He'd stoked the fire in the sitting room earlier, warming the cool air. He had lived this way, in the wilderness for the past three years; an escape from the real world and all the bullshit that entailed. He had a job, at one of the ski repair stores; the guy behind the scenes, repairing god knows how many skis and snowboards a day. To him it was just a job, paid the bills and kept the roof over his head. His boss, Alaric Saltzman was the only person he engaged with; he found most people to be shallow and annoying.

Life for him was simple with no distractions; no TV and little phone coverage. If he was desperate, he had found an area where his cell picked up a signal; at the top of the mountain. There was no point yelling for the neighbours, there wasn't any for miles and miles. He'd heard all the rumours the town had made about him; along with the looks people gave him in passing. Damon usually stared right back, the majority of them had the decency to look away. He couldn't care less what others thought and was in no hurry to correct them.

He was tired of the girls throwing themselves into his orbit; coming past the repair shop when he was busy, with some stupid request. Of course he needed to be polite, it wasn't his business. Damon knew what they wanted, to see if they could be the one to tame him; the girls found him attractive, with his short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He hadn't met a woman he cared enough about, to get past the mundane pleasantries. He'd had several dalliances with different women, mostly tourists he knew he would never see again.

Content with the life he led, why fix what wasn't broken? His brother Stefan, a big shot attorney in New York, was notorious for pestering him to move back east. He shut that shit down, with a resounding no each and every time. Their mother and father, Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore lived in New Jersey; driving Stefan crazy with their drama filled lives. He hadn't seen his parents or sibling for three years.

The sounds of piercing screams broke his quiet solitude. "Help... Help me." They only lasted a few seconds. Damon sprung to his feet grabbing his rifle and torch light.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks earlier;_**

Elena stared out the window, bored out of her mind. The seminars she had been attending for the past two days were dragging on and on. How much more do people expect to get drummed into them about safety? She was the first one to volunteer going on this damn course; her supervisor Jenna Miller advised that it would be mandatory for all instructors to attend.

This would be Elena's fifth season in Aspen, on the mountain as a ski instructor. She loved the cold and the snow; granted she had grown up under the Californian sun–Aspen was more to her liking. Every morning she woke to fresh snow flakes falling–littering the cabins, and roads. The slopes on the mountains would be full of soft white powdery snow, perfect for any activity.

She hadn't contemplated that working as a ski instructor was going to be her calling in life; it helped those times when she was at college studying–and a bit of fun too. Now that college days were over, Elena still had time to figure out what she wanted to do. Her parents were a sore point; not happy they deemed her to be wasting away her career opportunities. So what? It was her choice was to spend every winter here; she was an adult who made her own choices.

The Easy Ski Academy was one of Aspen's largest, comprised with over two hundred employees; established in 1985. They had thirty years on some of these newcomers popping up, only to see them crash and burn. Her boss, Mason Lockwood always said, 'No bloody business sense. Idiots to think they could make some quick bucks.'

Elena heard a voice calling her, she glanced in the direction she heard her name. Shit, the lecturer was waiting for her response. Why now? She had no idea what Isobel Flemming had been talking about for the past twenty minutes. "Sorry? Could you repeat that again?" she asked.

The short statured woman glared at her. "Do you think safety is a joke? It doesn't matter how many times you are out there; you could always learn something."

Elena's cheeks reddened at being singled out in class. Forty pairs of eyes were fixated on her. She grabbed the notebook, hastily writing down nothing of importance.

Isobel adressed the rest of the students, "So there we have it guys. I hope you learnt something useful. Today's session is over."

Elena gathered her notes, rushing out of the room without another thought.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes were her best friends in Aspen. They had become fast friends, clicking with each other immediately. Every year they looked forward to packing their bags from all over the country. They shared a three bedroom, two bathroom house not far from the centre of town. The company paid for their rent; so amongst the trio, they each took turns paying for groceries, bills, and whatever else popped up. Throughout the years, they had their ups and downs; sharing a house and working together was enough to drive anyone crazy. Their friendships were strong enough to ride out any bumps along the way.

Elena walked into Caroline's room; finding her flinging clothes from the wardrobe, onto a pile on her bed. She laughed. "God Caroline, I thought you were the neat freak."

Caroline leaned backwards, sighing in frustration. "Don't start. I need to find the perfect outfit for tonight."

Elena lifted her brow in surprise. "Tonight?" she asked.

"Yes tonight. Don't you remember? We always go out the night before the new season begins."

Oh right, the Elena, Bonnie and Caroline routine they did every year. To be honest, she had forgotten, or maybe she was getting bored. "Of course I remember. I'll tell Bonnie to hurry along in the shower."

The Raven bar was jammed with night time punters. Mostly employees from Aspen, living it up before the new day started. Bonnie sussed out the bar closest to them, ordering three vodka cruises. "Here we go, to our new season on the slopes. I'm excited to be back here with you guys."

She studied her friend, the pair had stayed in touch constantly during the ski breaks. Bonnie hailed from Atlanta, and she'd even flown over to see her a few times. Elena hugged her. "I missed you too."

Caroline had found a table with stools and was waving madly for them to come over. Elena noticed the cocktail glasses lined up on table. She said, "You know what those are, don't you?"

The blonde shrugged. "We only live once, roll with it." She gulped it down in one go.

Bonnie took hers, sipping in a more ladylike fashion. "I like it."

Elena shook her head; knowing full well she wasn't going to be the one with her head in a bucket later. Those innocent looking drinks were potent, and well known to wipe out your inhibitions.

They watched on as few inebriated people started hitting the dance floor. Elena wasn't one for dancing, she was well known for having two left feet. Caroline yelled over the music, "Time to hit the floor ladies." She reluctantly followed them; Bonnie started swaying with the music, a natural talent; when she was younger, she'd spent time in a dance studio. At one point, she could have really made a career from it, until an injury prevented Bonnie from continuing.

A few songs later, Caroline had started her dance of seduction. Elena and Bonnie, used to her antics–stood back and watched as the guys started gravitating towards her. Caroline was in her element.

A voice broke over the loud music, "Well you look as bored as I am."

Elena turned slightly; noting the tall guy with light brown hair, maybe in his early thirty's. She responded, "Is it that obvious?"

He took a swig of his beer. "Yep, I don't blame you, when that's all on offer." He nodded his head towards the dance floor, where a group of rowdy males were stripping their shirts off.

Elena laughed. "I'm sure someone would find that appealing, not me though."

He held out his hand in greeting, "Alaric Saltzman, I own one of the ski repair shops."

She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Alaric. I might see you around."

Busting for the loo, she headed towards the restroom; when a wave of uneasiness struck her, flooding her body with goosebumps. Elena turned back towards Alaric, but he was gone. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She observed those she could see; an amorous couple totally oblivous to their surroundings, and a couple of girls at the bar doing vodka shots. Nobody was there she told herself, she was being silly.

By midnight, she'd had enough. She caught hold of Bonnie, and a reluctant Caroline and headed home. Caroline staggered to her room, collapsing onto the bed. Elena said to Bonnie, "Guess who is going to be shitfaced in the morning?"

"As long as she's not puking on the mountain, she should be fine." Bonnie yawned. "I'm buggered. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Elena was exhausted too. "I hope you are right," she said. She made a beeline for her bedroom- desperate for some sleep, an early start was on the cards tomorrow.

* * *

True to form, Caroline was in a bad way in the morning. After she spent the night throwing up, she claimed she was on deaths door. Bonnie gave her a bottle of water and some tylenol; forgetting her bedside manner, she ordered, "Take these and stop complaining." Caroline did as told, and gradually some colour came back into her pale face.

They walked to work, Elena kept to herself; listening to Caroline and Bonnie discuss last night. "So you Miss C, were pretty drunk. But you had at least three guys enthralled by your sexy moves on the dance floor."

Caroline groaned. "Ok, so why was there no-one in my bed?"

Bonnie shrugged, turning her attention on the brunette. "Elena you are quiet, what about you?"

They arrived at Easy Ski Academy pushing through the wooden doors. Elena flipped her pony tail back. "No. Just spoke with some guy who owns a ski repair place."

One of the admin workers shooed them towards the meeting room. Caroline retorted, "C'mon, how about a welcome to your first day of the season?" They entered the room, taking their seats in the third last row. There were many new faces eager for the season to begin. Yes and five years ago she was one of them. Elena checked the time, bang on 7.00am. The lights dimmed, the projector screen dropped down; with a video of Aspen and its mountains on show.

She looked to her left, smiling at her was Matt Donovan; her ex. She had forgotten he would be back. Elena gave him a wave in acknowledgement, turning her attention back to the front of the room. Never date someone you work with; she should of followed that mantra, now it just made things awkward. It was her idea to break things off-he was developing deeper feelings for her, when she knew straight up he wasn't the one. Matt was well liked at the academy, a snowboard instructor; she was sure there would be a new bevy of beauties hoping to catch his eye.

The meeting finally finished half an hour later. The girls hung around their lockers, lamenting over the classes they had been allocated. Elena had intermediate, the group she enjoyed the most; not the nervous first timers, or the little ones who took off without warning. Elena spun around to catch Bonnie and Caroline ogling over one of the new faces. "What has got you both so worked up?" she asked.

Caroline nudged Elena. "I bet he's new. I'm going to school him into Easy ski."

Bonnie burst out laughing. "Watch out everyone, Caroline Forbes is a woman on a mission."

They all burst into a fit of giggles, heading towards the change rooms. Elena said, "It is so good to be back. I wonder what this season is going to bring?"


	2. Snow and Skis

**A/N:** _Hello readers._ _Thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews on_ _the first chapter :) I hope you enjoy the story :)_

* * *

Damon wiped his hand against the towel, staining the once white material with a trail of grime. He put his tools down on the bench. Geez he was tired, he'd been at work since the crack of dawn. Once again, he had awoken from his slumber drenched in sweat, soaking the sheets around him. He shook off the nightmare, but his tossing and turning proved fruitful; keeping him wide awake. Throwing his bedding aside, he headed to the shower; the water felt refreshing, like a tonic washing away his sins.

The past four hours he'd been working like a man on a mission, repairing thirty of the one hundred jobs on their books. That was only yesterday's takings, and if the past was any indicator, Damon knew he was going to be stuck doing ten hour shifts for the foreseeable future. He sorted out the quickest repairs, the done in less than twenty minute's variety; waxing the skis and snowboards, and sharpening those blunt edges.

Every year people flocked through their doors, with damaged goods. The one's that had been sitting idle for the past twelve months, or maybe longer. He overheard several customers requesting an urgent repair, not giving a flying fuck that they might already have jobs stacked up to their eyeballs. Alaric ever the diplomat, hated the thought of them walking out to one of his competitors, said we'd try. Damon was pissed about that. Alaric knew he might be pushing it, but if he was willing to give him a hand, then they'd be in business.

It was half past ten, he glared at the waiting pile to his left. Christ, and he expects that to be done in an hour? No freaking chance. Damon pulled out a pair of orange and purple skis. His eyes scanned over the repair note; _badly damaged_. "No shit," he muttered, tossing the piece of paper to one side. He took a good look, the tips of the skis were bent out of shape. After running his hand along the sides, the edges were as blunt as a used razor blade. A beginner he'd say, who found it difficult to avoid something. Like a rubble of rocks or a collision on the slopes with some unlucky person, who happened to be in the vicinity. He pulled out the mullet, banging the orange monstrosities into oblivion.

He was still working away at 1.00pm when Alaric flung the door open. "Sorry buddy, I got another one. I need the Atten's repair. Done yet?"

Damon screwed a bolt into a snowboard. When he finished, he released the vise hold, dumping the board on the completed pile. He pointed towards the overflowing shelves. "Do you see much progress there?"

Ric shook his head. "I know, I know. The first day's a bitch, like every year." He stepped into Damon's hell hole, rummaging through the piles. "Weren't you in early this morning?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Better to be doing something useful with my time, or maybe not."

Ric walked towards the door. "Your running on empty Salvatore. Why don't get out of here for awhile? I'll give you a hand when you return."

"You're right, every year it's the same crap." Damon started rifling through his locker for his wallet and jacket. "So, since shitful day is in full force again; I believe it's your turn?"

His boss lounged against the doorframe. "You kidding me? I got it covered."

Damon smirked. "Bourbon and ice. I feel better already."

Ric laughed. "Here's to our shitfaced night."

Damon gave him a pat on the back on his way out. Ric maybe his boss, but he'd found him to be a bloody good friend too. He didn't pry too much into his private life and never really questioned his past. He had wondered if Ric had heard the rumours, from the town's notorious gossipers. If so, he never let on that he did. He knew Alaric would defend him regardless.

When Damon first arrived in Aspen, he had come unprepared; with no job prospects and no-where to live. By chance, one cold evening; he was desperate to get away from the dingy lodge he was staying in, packed full of disorderly winter enthusiasts. He'd pulled on his black Columbian winter jacket, and braving the adverse weather conditions, wandered down the main street. Most people were smart enough not to venture out, staying tucked away indoors with a warm fire burning. Surprised to see someone as stupid as he outside, Damon noticed a man trying to keep a sign on his shop window from flapping around in the wind. Damon read the store name, Repairs You Need. Damon snuck a glance over the guy's shoulder, _Ski repairer required. Enquire within._

Without another thought, he told him, "The job's filled, how about we take this down?" Damon reached for the sign, pulling it off the window.

Alaric, impressed with his audacity, asked him to come inside. He placed a banged up snowboard in front of him. "Show me what you can do with that, and you have yourself a job."

An hour later, Ric had offered him the position, and sealed the deal with a couple of beers. He'd given him a brief rundown of the business, he owned it for the past four years. He had an office lady, Jo, who came in once a month to do things like accounts and other things involving numbers. He followed her lead whenever she was in, letting her get on with it. She had dabbling's in real estate. Jo had given him a heads up about the cabin in the woods, although she did warn about the long vacancy. Damon had hardly spoken with her, but he wasn't blind. The woman was hot for Ric, and it seemed his friend was totally oblivious.

Damon zipped his jacket, it was bloody freezing outside. That didn't stop people, the afternoon was busy, with the street hustling with activity. _Just what I needed_ , he muttered. He pulled his cap down lower. Damon headed straight for the Aspen bakehouse. He sighed in relief when he saw there was no line. The woman behind the counter asked, "What would you like?"

"One chicken pot pie." He passed her some crumpled notes. He ate his pastry on the way back to the shop. He stopped midstep when he spotted a white van parked outside Warmer's Cafe. Fuck. Damon looked up and down the street, before slipping inside the main door of his workplace.

* * *

Elena observed the mountain, full of powdery snow. Hundreds of eager skiers were out and about, zigzagging down the slopes. She pulled her goggles over her eyes. Tapping her skis down together, gave her a bit of momentum as she headed towards the colored ropes of the ski school. She caught a glimpse of Caroline, with the young ones today. All bound full of energy and roaring to go. Bonnie was with the beginners, wobbling around like they were walking a tightrope. Elena smiled, it was good to be back. She slid into her area, with six pairs of eyes on her. She stuck the poles into the snow. "Hi guys. I'm Elena, I'll be your instructor for today."

Observing the group, she noticed two guys nudging each other playfully, looking back at her. The short one with spikey hair asked, "So you want to grab a drink or something afterwards?"

She could feel the lips on her mouth turn downwards. Elena should be used to this behaviour by now, it happened frequently over the years; guys hitting on her. It didn't matter if they were youngish like these two or slightly older men, the one's who tried to embark on a holiday fling with her; with their wives blissfully unaware. Like the guy from last year, he was in her intermediate group. A real charmer, who wouldn't take no for an answer, but she'd shut him down in spades. What was his darn name she thought, that's right, Liam somebody. He came to Aspen every season. She hoped he was done with the lessons, and focused on a holiday with his wife for a change.

"Well ah.. Thanks for the offer, but no." She studied the other four in the group, ready and itching to go. "Right come on, follow me to the chair lifts." Her class dutifully followed her lead, skiing up to them packed with patrons. Elena told the group, "We are heading up on the ones on the left. Two at a time please."

Once her students were atop the mountain, she voiced loudly, "We are going down the blue trail. Is there anyone who isn't comfortable with that?" She was met with silence. Excellent she thought. "Good. This trail has a few steep drops, so be prepared for that ok? I want you to come down singularly and follow me until I stop."

She took off down the slopes, down the straight and around the first tight bends. She slid to a halting stop, checking on her students, not far behind. She waited until they caught up. "How we all doing?"

Their beaming smiles told her, they were doing fine. The guy who'd asked her out, said, "Can we step it up a notch? I've been waiting to hit the slopes for a long time."

"Well from what I've seen, all of you are more than capable. Let's go." She turned back in front, eying the slope, the steep drop off wasn't far away. This was going to be fun. She pulled the poles under her arms and descended the mountain. She flew past some others; hanging around debating whether to go for it, or turn around and take an easier route. Elena felt a rush of adrenaline as she picked up more speed, landing over the dip with precision. A quick glance over her shoulder, told her the rest of her students were ok. The rest of the session was non eventual, with everyone making it down to the base of the mountain.

* * *

After finishing her fourth class for the day, Elena had success with all of them; no broken bones, no stacks and none running over time. She headed into the ski school cafeteria for her break, and found to be packed to the brim. Her eyes scanned the tables for familiar faces. A blonde male seated with two others waved her over, Matt. After grabbing a steaming hot soup and crusty roll, Elena walked towards him. She hadn't seen him since they'd broken up a year ago. He'd sent her a few messages during that time, hard to cut off all contact when they had a chance to remain friends.

He scooted his chair along to make room for her. "Hey Elena, how's your day been?"

She squeezed into the seat between him and the wall. "Not bad, it's good to be back. And you?"

The spark in his blue eyes faded slightly, and now she regretted her words. He was pretty much in love with her, only a year ago and she'd tossed him aside with a click of the finger. "The snow was perfect. Can't say too much about my class though, beginners."

Elena nodded in agreement. "So how many tumbles are we talking here?"

Matt smiled. "Six and counting, I have another two classes this afternoon."

She heard her name screeched from across the room, "Elena. I'll be there in a sec." Caroline, on her way through the caferteria with a tray of greasy food.

Matt said to her, "I've gotta go. Good to see you again." He got up, greeting Caroline on his way out.

Caroline slumped down into his vacated seat. "So Matty D. What did he want?"

Elena dipped her bread into the bowl. "Saying hello. Nothing else."

Her friend queried her, "Saying hello my arse. He wants you back Elena." She shoved a hot chip in her mouth, crunching down on it.

"Don't start with that again. He knows its over." She stared at her friend, wondering how she pulls it off. "So anyway, how are you feeling?"

She drank some of her water bottle. "Much better. Must be the clean alpine air."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I saw you with the littlies, any future champions on the horizon?"

"God no. Most of the time, I had over protective parents watching on, stumping their progress." She ate a few more chips, laced with salt. Caroline looked around. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She had a beginners group, maybe she ran into some trouble with them?"

Bonnie sailed through the doors, her face flustered. Elena immediately knew something was wrong, her friend was usually a picture of serenity. She slid into the chair beside them, pulling her jacket off.

Elena asked, "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed in frustration. "I've just spent the last half hour dragging my broken skis around, to nobody who wants to fix them. Haven't you guys heard yet?"

Caroline said, "Heard what?"

"The ski repair at the school, is now out of action. A fire or something broke out, rendering it near useless for the next couple of weeks."

All three exchanged worried glances. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged in despair. When it dawned on her, Alaric's store. "Leave it with me. I don't have a class for another hour."

Bonnie looked hopeful. "Please. You know that pair is my favorite right?"

She nodded. Of course. Bonnie had those skis for years, and had grown fond of them. She'd never had an accident, they were something like a lucky charm for her.

Caroline said, "So you need to borrow something from the school? We better go and have a look then."

The girls headed outside. Bonnie reached into the ski holding rack, pulling out her black and red ones. She looked at Elena. "Are you sure?"

She took the skis from Bonnie, hoisting them over her shoulder. "Yes. I'll see you later."

* * *

Elena asked one of the schools receptionist's if they knew where Alaric Saltzman's repair store was; that was information she didn't get from him. The woman told her, after a quick flick through the yellow pages, where to find him.

She walked for ten minutes, catching her breath and cursed herself for volunteering. Repairs You Need was just a few yards away, she could see the sign. Elena pulled Bonnie's skis off her shoulder, leaning them up against the window. A sigh escaped from her lips, when they slid right off, landing on the path. She bent down to collect them, realizing someone was watching her.

"Elena? Is that you? You ok there with those things?"

She grimaced, standing upright. She saw Alaric's eyes flicker over the instructor's name badge on her jacket. "Hello again. I actually was on my way to see you."

"I had no idea you were an instructor. Bad day on the slopes huh?"

"Not mine. My friend's."

He carried out a quick inspection on them. "I'm on my way somewhere, but take them right in. Someone can help you out."

"Really? That's great." She adjusted the skis slightly. "I'll head in there now. Thank you."

Alaric waved her off. "No problem, anytime Elena. See you."

She headed towards his store, pushing the door open. The smell of wax and grease hit her. She could hear a drill or something in the background, behind a closed door. Elena looked around, no-one was at the front counter. She saw a silver service bell in the corner, she pressed down on it. When nothing happened for a minute, she pressed it again. Then she quickly retreated back over by the door.

Elena heard the door slam open. A man's voice said, "Once is more than enough. What do you want?"

She whipped around, this guy had no customer service. Who spoke to their customers like that? Did Alaric know? Or was he a fill in? She mumbled out, "Alaric. He.. Um.. He told me I could bring these in." She placed Bonnie's skis on the counter.

The guy moved slowly, like he had all day. He pointed at the book on the counter. "Fill that in and take your ticket number."

Elena scribbled her details down. "How long will it take?" She asked.

He stepped forward, ripping the pink sheets of paper from the top. He handed her a copy. "Three hours."

She gaped. "But I need them sooner."

He smiled but it never reached his eyes. "Of course you do. Three hours or you can take them elsewhere."

For a moment she forgot why she was here. Why hadn't she noticed his finely chiseled cheekbones, black hair and his bluest eyes like a tropical ocean? Then she remembered what a rude jerk he was, squashing any further interest. "Fine. Three hours whatever."

He removed Bonnie's skis from the counter. Elena noticed the name sewn into his work shirt, _Damon._ Why did that sound familiar? Something knawed away at her, one of Caroline's ramblings. _There's a guy who lives in the woods. Damon. There's rumours abound, don't cross his path._

She turned on her heels rushing out of the shop without another word.


	3. Paths to collision

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and those putting this story on their alerts. Many thanks for your reviews on the previous chapters :)_

* * *

Damon opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He counted the pounding inside his skull; one, two, three. They had consumed way too much bourbon last night. He usually didn't suffer the ill effects of booze. After they had shut up shop, Ric had grabbed the bottles and filled the glasses with ice. Now he'd be thinking his buddy had been pouring them double shots, but that didn't bother him, Damon rather enjoyed the fact Ric liked to drink as much as he.

Ric had been talking about how busy they'd been. "One day down. That's usually the worst." He rattled off at least half a dozen names of customers who'd been in. Damon didn't care, nor was he interested, until Ric said, "So a friend of mine. Well sort of friend, dropped some skis in. When I rang her to say they were ready, she told me someone else would pick them up." Ric poured himself another drink, and while he did so the liquid splashed over the table, and onto his black jacket. "I got the distinct impression that she never wanted to step foot in here again. You got any idea why?" Ric was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Damon feigned a look of innocence. He'd been worked off his arse, and sure enough would of put anyone offside. He lied, "I truly have no idea. Maybe you should stick around a bit more often?"

Ric gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I hope you weren't rude. But that wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

Damon swirled the ice around in his tumbler glass. "Who are you talking about?"

"A pretty brunette, twenty something. Going by the name of Elena."

He thought of the people who came in today. Brunette. He did recall a woman coming in with a pair of skis. Tall, not bad on the eyes, and a little fiery. He recalled her indignation when he told her the repair would take three hours. "Elena?"

"Does her name ring a bell now?"

"Sure does." He knew exactly who the she was. "She was dressed in a black and red instructors uniform?"

"Correct, and?"

He shrugged. "Well I may have been a little abrupt."

"Damon."

"I thought she was one of those annoying woman coming in and pestering me. You know what they are like. If one of them fails, another one comes in. I'm a busy man. If she works for a freaking ski school, why the need to come here?"

Ric spluttered into his drink. "You? The woman's magnet? Maybe I should rename my business. How about Damon's Repairs You Need?"

Damon threw an ice cube at him. "Cut it out." Ok, so he knew he'd been a dick, but that couldn't be helped, it was in his DNA. What did Ric want? For him to go and grovel at her feet for forgiveness? No chance. "So how do you know this girl anyway?"

Ric brows lifted. "I ran into her at a bar of all places."

"You at a bar? I don't believe it. If I ever see her again, I'll give her your regards."

By ten thirty, they were done. Ric staggered out, zipping his jacket. He plonked the hat low over his head. Given that he only lived about an eight minute walk from the store, he was braving the weather conditions to get home. Damon told him, "No falling over in your stupor. You may never get up again. You know, hypothermia equals frozen corpse."

Ric muttered something incoherent in reply, then disappeared into the cold night.

As for Damon, he pulled out his sleeping bag shoving it under the service desk. It was too late for him to snowboard home. He fidgeted inside the bag, struggling to find a comfortable position. This wasn't the most ideal place to be in the midst of winter, though he cranked the heating up real high before turning in for the night. Ric wouldn't care about the extra spike in electricity, in fact he didn't mind Damon being here at all. He saw it like the shop having a guard dog, ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

There was some crime in Aspen, mainly burglaries when people were out on the mountains. Ric had told him this. The guy was glued to the television most nights. He would come into work and talk about some show he'd been watching. Like those history channels, he was a sucker for real ancient civilisations. Take the Great Pyramid of Giza for instance. One day he'd asked him, what was the height and how many blocks were used to build it? Like Damon would know. When Ric was in one of his history modes he would tune out, the man was a walking talking encyclopedia.

Damon stared up at the ceiling. Yep he was wide awake. Yet if he dared to fall asleep, it would leave him with nothing except his nightmares. He thought about knocking back some valium, but concluded that sleep was overrated. He rolled over checking the time on his cell, one thirty am flashed back at him. He was going to be a prick in the morning. As long as he stayed out of the way, he wouldn't be making Ric's clients run out the door.

His thoughts drifted to Elena. He had seen her face scrunch up when her eyes ran over his name badge. She'd bolted out of the store so fast, like he'd just flashed her or something. Obviously she'd heard something disparaging about him, but that wasn't new now was it?

He focused on his breathing, counting each breath. This technique was apparently supposed to relax him, although he thought it was a load of horseshit. What he hadn't counted on was his eyelids drooping shut. His mind drifted off with flashes of the boring day to day stuff, with Ric, and the store. The dream then swept inside the deep depths of his subconscious; like a boat in an angry ocean. The murky depths revealing those petrified eyes staring back at him, and that voice haunting him forever. _Do it now Damon. There's no time._ Damon jerked in his sleep. He bolted upright with his heart hammering away. When was it ever going to end?

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in their living room. With the chill of the night, they had the log fire burning. A bottle of red wine was sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Elena had just informed them that she had run into the Damon, of Aspen.

"Oh my god. What did I say about him?" Caroline said.

Her friend could be a touch dramatic. She lived with her mother in Chicago, her parents splitting when she was young. Klaus her ex, had moved overseas. He left her heartbroken and suddenly single. She was desperate to erase every memory of the love of her life, hence wanting to bed every male in sight. Elena always thought she was maybe holding out for his return. Who knows, maybe one day Klaus and Caroline will work out their problems and reconcile.

Bonnie gave Caroline a pointed look. She got the hint and shut up.

"I had no idea Alaric and Damon worked together. Alaric, I bumped into him outside."

Bonnie said, "I've never had the pleasure. Does he look as ugly as he sounds?"

Elena shook her head, she remembered quite well that wasn't a word to describe Damon Salvatore. "Ugly definitely no. Rude, a huge yes." They both stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Why does he live alone out there? Is it because he's some sort of serial killer, stalker, ex-con? Or does he just love the wildlife? I'm thinking something along the former."

Elena shifted her position on the sofa. Someone had been watching her, making her very uneasy. "Do you really think…"

Caroline traced the rim of her wine glass rim with her finger. "He's bad news. There is something troubling about him. Just stay away from him Elena."

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders protectively. "Don't fret. He'll have to get through us first."

She smiled weakly, hoping that she wasn't on his radar.

Caroline walked over to the bookcase, and pulled out a map. She placed it down on the table in front of them. An area was already circled with a black marker. Bonnie and Elena asked, "What's that?"

She said, "Every year we do a backcountry ski. Just the three of us, for some good old girly bonding. So I've heard this area is pretty good."

Elena glanced at the map, well off the beaten path. Last years wasn't that far out, but she guessed Caroline wanted to push them to their limits. "Who's done this before?"

"Matt and some of his snowboard buddies." She smiled. "The best ride they've had."

Bonnie chimed in, "I don't know. Can't we skip it for one year?"

"Oh stop. I don't want to hear that. This is going to be so much fun. The three of us on our yearly adventure." She dived onto the sofa between Bonnie and Elena pulling them into a group hug.

Before going to bed, they ensured every window was locked, and re-checked all the doors. Satisfied they turned out the lights and went to bed.

* * *

The weather was in an angry mood in the morning. The wind was blowing tree debris, and what not around effortlessly. The visibility was next to nil. On days like this, the mountains were closed. Elena had received a message saying she had the morning off, though if things improved, the afternoon sessions may be reinstated. Elena rustled around in their kitchen, turning the kettle on. She was desperate for a coffee and a blueberry muffin. Her two housemates were still asleep. Her cell vibrated on the counter, she grabbed it scanning the message.

 _Matt: Hey Elena. School's off today, but I'll still pick up those skis for you._

Wonderful, she was sending him there to collect Bonnie's skis. None of the girls were going to step foot in that place. Matt never questioned her, he probably already knew the reason. Her discomfort around Damon was there, but she didn't know why. She sat down on the cushioned wooden chair, with her coffee mug in front of her. Elena heard footsteps trudging down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen.

Caroline breezed in, her grey thermal pj's covered with bits of fluff. "I have the driest mouth ever." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, guzzling it down.

"Morning Care. No classes today. The mountains are closed."

The blonde sat down. "Well that's interesting. What are we going to do with ourselves today?" She noticed the fluff on her sleeve, picking some of it off.

Elena shrugged. She wouldn't mind sitting around home with the fire burning. "There isn't much you can do in weather like this."

Caroline yanked the blind up on the window, peering outside. "Wow. That wind is blowing like crazy, and I can hardly see down the street."

Bonnie entered the kitchen, holding her cell in her hand. "No school? My cell has been buzzing me since an hour ago. Coffee.. I see a mug.."

"I love having a day off. I'm trying to get Elena to agree on doing something else with our free time."

Bonnie poured her coffee, sitting down opposite them. "Seriously? You want to go out in that?"

Caroline tossed her hair. "How about we head into town? Have brunch?"

Elena agreed, a meal was doable. "Fine with me." They both waited for Bonnie's response.

"As long as we are sitting under the heater, and away from the doors, I'll come."

* * *

Damon put the open sign on the door at seven thirty. He hoped Ric would get here soon, he didn't want to deal with any members of the general public today.

Just as he ducked underneath the bench, he felt a gust of wind blow inside. He was not alone, god damn. He poked his head over the counter. "Hold on." He went back the way he came. Standing face to face with the customer.

"I'm collecting a pair of skis."

Damon asked, "Pink sheet would be handy?"

The guy shook his head. "I'm collecting on behalf of a friend. I don't have a piece of paper."

Right, like he was a mind reader. No papers meant shit to him. He noticed the guy grimaced when he said friend. "How about a name then for your...friend?" The blonde man's face turned beet red. Damon smiled to himself, that had hit the mark nicely.

"Elena. Now can you just get the damn skis?"

Interesting. This guy had either been dumped, and was still pining away for her, or he was in love with her, but she didn't know. "Take a seat," he told him. Damon disappeared behind the door. When he returned he said, "You are free to go. The repairs are on the house."

Matt thanked him, turning towards the door. "Look I don't know you Damon, but I've heard enough. Stay away from Elena and her friends. Is that clear?"

Damon smirked. "Now that wouldn't be the first time someone's told me that." He pointed towards the front door, telling him, "See that? Time for you to use it." The guy walked out the exit, and he headed towards the back room, the door slamming on its hinges. Damon swore, "Stupid twit. Fuck him and his empty threats." No-body told him what to do. One day soon, that _friend_ in love with Elena was going to pay for his insolence today.


	4. Skiing backcountry

**A/N:** Hi All, thank you for the response on this story. Many thanks for the reviews left on Chapter 3. Damon's past will be revealed slowly as we go along ;) and those waiting for Damon and Elena, they are coming up very soon-next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Skiing backcountry**

* * *

Elena pulled her blanket covers off. The alarm had been beeping for the last five minutes, meaning she had overstayed her welcome in her warm bed. A new day was ahead. The weeks had flown by ever so quickly, and Elena's return to Aspen had been better than ever. She was with her best friends, and life was good.

Her ski classes were going along well, there had only been about half a dozen people fall without any major injuries. They were lucky, because there was usually a line of casualties at the medical center. Most of those were minor complaints like muscle sprains and a few broken bones. There were other serious accidents happening too. Just the other day, some guy had tried doing too much on a snowboard jump, and landed pretty bad. That whole experience required a full evacuation from the mountain.

After breakfast, she left for work before Bonnie and Caroline had even surfaced downstairs. Elena scribbled on a piece of paper; _Hi guys, I have an early start. See you this afternoon._ She placed the note on the fridge securing it with a magnet.

On the mountain this morning, she'd been on her break near the administrative building. She had fifteen minutes before her next lesson was due to start. Jenna had spotted her, and raced over to sit beside her.

"Hi Elena. Gosh it feels like I haven't spoken to you in awhile." Jenna was a likeable supervisor at the school. Even when she had to be the bad guy, people never held it against her.

Elena sipped her coffee. Far out, she'd only seen her a couple of times since the season started. The woman was always on the go. People were always coming to her about something. Although Elena had only once required her to step in for her, since she'd been at Easy Ski. "Hi Jenna, I think you could be right. What's new?"

Jenna glanced towards the snow fields. "There are a few instructors I need to discipline." She rubbed her hands together. "I'm looking forward to being the bitch Jenna today."

Elena laughed. "Really? I don't envy you. There are some people around here with attitudes. So is there any news on the fire? When will the repairs section be up and running?"

"I really have no idea. I'll have to speak with Mason, he's handling that." They heard someone yelling her name in the near vicinity.

"Jenna. I need to speak with you." A blonde instructor was waving her ski poles around to get her attention.

She rolled her eyes at Elena. "Duty calls. Have a good day," Jenna said, strolling off towards the other woman.

Elena murmured goodbye. She threw her foam cup in the bin. Her hands pulled her skis off the rack, and walked into the Beginner 2 rope section. She found no-body there, which was good, leaving her with some time for a quick warm up. Locking her skis into place she took off, but what should have been an easy manouver left her losing her footing on the sixth step. With no chance of regaining her balance, she went flying backwards feet up into the air. She landed with a thud in a sprawled position on the snow. Grumbling to herself, _Good one Elena, way to go._ She heard someone ask from close by, "Are you ok?"

She picked herself up totally embarrassed. Why the hell did someone have to recognise her? "I'm fine, just a little tumble" Elena said, shrugging indifferently.

Liam was standing on his skis, grinning away like he'd just hit the jackpot. "Well, we all have them at some point."

Yes, but not her usually. She was usually steady on her feet. "Are you back for another season then?" She silently prayed that he wouldn't be in anymore of her lessons.

He said, "Always. Aspen is the best place for winter activities." He paused as though he was going to say something else.

She was itching to get away, instead of making idle chit chat. "So have fun on your holiday. I really have to go."

"Likewise, have a good season." He skied off towards one of the chairlifts.

Elena dusted the snow off, ready to commence her morning's lessons. This afternoon she was free to do as she pleased. As luck had it, Caroline and Bonnie were also lesson free. They agreed that it was the perfect time to head off on their backcountry adventure. Now that Elena thought about it; she couldn't wait, needing to do something to bang out the dent in her pride.

When she returned to the beginners area, Elena saw her students waiting for her. She said, "Hi everyone. I'm Elena, your instructor for the next couple of hours." It was a small class today, only counting four faces. She pointed to a flat section to the left of her. "We are heading over there to practice our stops, magic carpet rides, and everyone's favorite the tow bar."

A woman in her early thirties, said, "This will be interesting."

Elena smiled. "Sure it will. Practice is the key to everything," she told them. "We are due to start, so let's head over."

* * *

By twelve thirty, she was waiting by the chairlifts for her friends. Her backpack was filled with water, sun cream and lip balm. Bonnie was responsible for the safety gadgets, and Caroline well she was the map master. She saw the blonde weaving through the snow traffic to meet her.

"Hey. You ready to ditch this place and have some fun?"

Elena replied, "Hell yes. Which lift are we taking?" She pulled her jacket zipper up, only reaching halfway before getting jammed. She pulled it back down and up, which seemed to work for now. She really should replace the jacket, with Easy Ski's newer model.

Caroline was super organized, and would have this all imprinted into her memory. She'd been waiting a whole year. She was quite chummy with several instructors here, so she was well versed on the best parts of the mountain for them to go on. If Matt told her this was good, they believed him. "The Cobra. I'm so excited."

Bonnie finally arrived. "Sorry guys. Lets get this party started. What awesome weather. Everything is working with us and not against us."

They skied towards the lifts, jumping the long queues with a flash of their employee cards. There were cries of protest from the patrons already waiting. Bonnie dismissed them with a wave of her hand, before hopping on with Elena. Caroline took the one behind them. "How was your morning?" Bonnie asked.

"I had a big crash and burn in the beginners area. One of my old students saw me, and he was so damn smug. Grrrh."

Bonnie started laughing. "Oh my. I'm sorry, but that's funny. Do you know how hard it is not to laugh when it happens in one of my ski sessions?"

Elena shook her finger in Bonnie's face. "You, my friend are terrible."

Once they alighted the Cobra lift, they skied five miles down the black trail, Monte's Revenge. The three women stopped at a junction, when Caroline pulled out the map. "We are here, that looks kind of spooky down there."

Elena studied her surroundings, tall trees were growing over the snow capped mountains, with the sun shining brightly in the distance. The leaves on the trees remained still without a hint of wind. This was the perfect weather for their outdoor intentions. The trail led down into a deep section of forest where it became dark. They skied along enjoying the challenge, for this was quite taxing on the body. Her back was wet with sweat, and she'd been guzzling water down like anything. The terrain was a mixture of flat, with longer stretches of incline. She found herself pausing several times to catch her breath.

Three hours into their trip was when they hit their first hirdle. Gusts of wind blew across the trail half a mile in front of them, bringing with it light drizzles of snow. Elena shouted, "What did the weather forecast say again?"

Caroline replied, "I asked at the information desk. They told me there was a small chance of blustery conditions, around five percent. We'll be fine."

Elena watched on. "That feels like it has picked up from no-where. I don't like it."

Bonnie pulled out the wind gauge from her backpack. "Ten miles per hour. Maybe it was just blowing through after being trapped in a pocket. We're too far in to go back now."

"If this gets any worse, we need to do something. You guys know that right?"

The three of them paused uncertainly, like they were waiting for someone to take charge. Caroline finally said, "Stop stressing girls. Everything is fine. See?"

The wind died down, Elena felt her shoulders relax a little. Surely if there was bad weather ahead, people would know about it? How often did they get these things wrong? "Fine. C'mon lets go," she said.

They continued on, finding the trail becoming even more demanding. Sometime later, Caroline blurted out, "So tonight when we get back, I want to hit the bars. I need some loving."

Bonnie sighed. "Really? I'm thinking we will be too exhausted to be doing anything." She bent down to adjust her ski boot. "I would love a few cups of hot chocolate, and a nice relaxing bubble bath."

"Sorry Care, I'm out too," Elena said. There was no way she would be up for an all nighter. In fact she could see herself crawling back into her bed as soon as they got home. Caroline was living in fantasy land if she thought otherwise, but she couldn't blame her. Her friend was trying to mend her broken heart. Elena had never experienced that all knowing passionate kind of love, only to see it slip away.

Caroline pouted. "Ok you party poopers. I'll see if someone else wants to go with me." She said, "Do you know that jerk had pictures up on his facebook page with a girl called Hayley? They were at some boozed up party, he can go to hell."

Bonnie replied, "Wait, are you still friends with him on there?"

Caroline stuck her poles into the snow. "No, but it's not like I can't find out what he's upto. He hasn't made the move to block me yet."

They stopped for a bit, to catch their breaths and take a drink. Elena handed out some butterscotch lollies. "I think you need to stop torturing yourself. Stay away from his damn profile." She changed the subject, "I can't believe how beat I feel." Her face felt warm, so she pulled out the sun cream tube from her bag. She covered her face with the white lotion and continued until she was sure it was absorbed.

Bonnie said, "My legs are like jelly. How much longer was this again?"

Caroline had switched back into ski mode, and was busy with her head in the map. Her eyes peeked out from over the top, while they waited for her answer. "Matt said, allow five hours give or take. You know some of the downhill sections are going to be worth it."

Elena checked the time, three thirty in the afternoon. She felt another gust of wind blow across the mountain. The coldness pierced straight through her, as though she wasn't wearing multiple layers. Elena watched as the wind swirled around in a frenzy; obscuring her vision ahead with the snow falling down in abundance around them. She felt her stomach drop, hastily rushing over to Bonnie's side. "Get that gauge out now."

Her friend was already in her bag, shoving the gizmo into the wind. The three of them watched on as the dial spun around, where it stopped left them stunned.

"Holy shit," said Caroline. "We need to get out of here. Like now."

* * *

Damon was enjoying the solitude of his cabin. Those hectic few weeks had quietened down. He had some time at his leisure, because he wasn't working the long hours. That's why he was home drinking his bourbon on the veranda. The wooden chair beneath him, with its non existent cushioning was well past its used by date, he shifted slightly to the side.

Last week, Ric had shut the shop at four in the afternoon. He told Damon he had somewhere he needed to be, and let him finish earlier. He was fine with that, even though his boss was being coy, he'd sensed a woman was involved. He never probed him about it, because Damon didn't tell him every detail about his life with the opposite sex. He had kept quiet about his recent conquest five days ago. On Damon's way home, he had been minding his own business, when an attractive brunette starting eying him upon the mountain. One thing led to another, and he'd taken up her offer and obvious expectations. He went back to her hotel. The woman was a minx, but he'd matched her effort for effort. 0323When they were finished, Damon disappeared into the night as though he was never there. No names were exchanged, and she was leaving the next day; a win win all round he thought. He may be a recluse, but he sure as hell didn't live without getting his needs met. Random eager women, and their beds were always high on his agenda.

He went back inside to refill his glass on the counter, and pulled out one of the pizza's from the freezer. Salami, ham and cheese was tonight's specialty from trusty old Walmart. Damon placed it inside the microwave. These meals already made, were quick and easy–just the way he liked it. Not that he didn't know how to cook, he just couldn't be bothered. He turned the timer on for twenty minutes and went back outside. During this time he noticed the trees blowing around, when five minutes ago they'd been still as a statue. Fuck, he thought. Where did those windy conditions come from? He might have to keep an eye on that, otherwise he'd have to take his numb ass indoors.

He remembered the snow storms back east when they were little. The days when the schools were closed, leaving Damon and Stefan home with their mother. God, it would have been easier for them to be at school than deal with her bullshit.

 _Don't sit around here doing nothing. Get out of here and leave me in peace._

So both Damon and Stefan would do her bidding, anything to keep the house quiet. There had been more than one instance where they stood their ground with Lily, and she hated it. After they had finished their assigned chores, they gladly disappeared outside to escape. Fuck, sometimes it would be close to zero outdoors and they'd be roaming the empty streets. They would however, always find some place to amuse themselves.

They knew a few kids around the neighborhood, but Damon's cousin Enzo was his best friend. Uncle Zach and Aunt Sarah had embraced Damon and Stefan, showering them with a sense of belonging. Their father was always working, and their mother spent his hard earned cash like a bucket full of leaking water. She still had something to nag him about. He'd bet that his Dad stayed away purposely just to avoid her. They lived three blocks away from the other Salvatore household, so the three boys grew up together. Damon was older than Enzo by a few months, and found they became somewhat inseparable.

Stefan was more interested in studying and getting good grades. They used to tease him to no end when they were younger. _You are such a bookworm. Don't you want to meet some girls?_ They would run off with his books, and Stefan would follow, all agitated and bent out of shape. Sometimes he wondered if his brother had a sense of humor. Whereas Damon and Enzo would leave him to it, and cruise the neighborhood smoking cigarettes they'd bummed off people. They'd even guzzled their first taste of alcohol together, from one of Damon's less than desirable friends. He'd met Markos while he was trying to sneak into the back of a movie at a cinema. The guy was like a door bouncer, but Damon had talked his way in. Markos knowing he was full of shit, said nothing, allowing him to come weekly for a free movie fix. They became friends in some way, and he even allowed Damon to bring Enzo along occasionally. One day when they turned up, Markos handed them a beer each, telling them, " _That's your first and your last. Make sure you sit down the back, out of sight_."

Damon was jolted back to reality, when he noticed the snow starting to pelt down. Ice the size of golf balls were pounding the roof of his cabin, so fast it was encompassing the veranda. In less than one minute his feet were covered in ice, two inches deep. That, he thought was not a good sign. Right about now, was time for him to retreat indoors. This was about to get a whole lot fucking worse.


	5. Lost and Found

A/N: Sorry for taking awhile to update. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. There isn't much dialogue in this one, but promise there will be more Damon & Elena coming up :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Lost and Found**

* * *

Elena wiped her face with her hand. The sweat was catching on her brow, trickling down onto her cheeks. She gulped the air deep into her lungs, a sharp stabbing felt below her ribs. Her mouth felt like she'd just swallowed from a salt shaker ten times over. The water bottles she had carefully packed were gone. When she loosened the straps on her backpack, flinging the bag to the ground and running away empty handed.

She yelled out, listening as only her voice echoed through the mountains. She was all alone and no-one knew where. Bonnie and Caroline, what happened to them? She hoped wherever they were, saved or still missing, that they'd be ok.

The storm had set upon them quickly. They should have made a move off the mountain long beforehand, but hindsight's a bitch. Three were caught out there when the blizzard roared through without warning. It was not her idea to try and escape, but what Bonnie thought they could outrun had come upon them. The weather was so bad, Elena could hardly see anything in front of her or behind her for that matter.

Turning around in every direction, Elena called, "Bonnie? Caroline? We need to find shelter. This was wrong to think we could get out in time." Why the hell hadn't she said that from the start? That was the number one safety, get out of harms way. Christ, Isobel would be giving them all a well deserved spray with their choices made today. Along with stay calm which had fallen by the wayside.

She thought she heard Bonnie's voice call from a short distance away, "Elena? Where are you? We need to stay together."

"Bonnie. I'm right here." The wind roared around them, drowning out her voice. The snow was falling harder and faster. When her skis had became stuck deep in snow, she reached down to unlock her boots, by foot was the only way out of this. Without any idea which way to go, she had blindly run ahead in panic.

Screaming her friends names over and over, all she heard was the wind howling through her ears. All she could see was snow flakes around her, obscuring her vision. There were no silhouettes of her friends in the distance, just the empty feeling she was alone.

Elena Gilbert had found herself in serious danger.

* * *

The weather was relentless as it pounded Damon's cabin. He had put the dining table up against the door, for the wind kept creeping in, threatening to blow the place down. Peering through the curtains from the living room window, his cabin was snowed in several inches deep. The tree leaves were swaying heavily, dusted with heavy ice. Yep this was nature in full swing.

He checked the time on his cell, four thirty in the afternoon. The storm had hit an hour prior, more than likely there could be another two hours of this shit, if the weather played nice. Sometimes these things could last hours or even days. Good thing his fridge was well stocked then, mainly of bourbon and tinned food. Who knows if his power would go out, leaving him in darkness and those freaking cold showers.

Since he had lived here, Damon had ridden out numerous storms, but this one seemed different, deadly. He hoped Ric was safe, where ever he was. No-body should be out in conditions like this. Except those damn wolves, there was one he'd spotted a couple of months back, when he was coming home from the store. Sitting in the shadows, just watching and waiting.

Damon threw some twigs into the fireplace, noting he was running low on fire starter. He'd need to get chopping outside once the storm passed over. Lighting a match, the embers starting catching fire. His cabin would be nice and toasty in no time.

With nothing else to occupy his time, he pulled out a bottle, pouring himself a drink. He sat down on the sofa, plonking his feet up on the yellow stained table. He swallowed the bourbon, swirling it around inside his mouth. Maybe he drank too much of this, but fuck it tasted good.

He made himself comfortable for it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The weather started to clear, Elena by now must of been out here for close to two hours or more. She pulled her torn jacket closer around her body, the cold piercing through the gaping holes. Walking around and around, she stopped against a tree to catch her breath. She saw the trees lining the edges, seeming a lot closer than before.

If she made it through this it would be miracle, and life would never be the same. Elena refused to believe she would be stuck out here in the wilderness to perish. She was strong and resilient. Her family would move haven and earth to find her. Why was she feeling so sluggish? Each step felt like she was walking on broken glass. Her throat constricting with pain with each swallow, she needed water. Scooping down with her right hand, she gathered a handful of ice, and crushing it with her fist she drank greedily.

She tried moving her arm left to shield the glare from her eyes, and found this difficult. Her gloves were torn, from ripping tree the branches out of her way. Elena squeezed the tip of her index finger, and felt nothing. Frightened of the consequences, she started yelling desperately, "Help. Please help me!"

* * *

Damon was collecting the wood outside, when he thought he heard cries for help. He heard it again, someone was out there. Without a moments hesitation, he grabbed his rifle hanging on the porch wall and his torch.

He trudged through the woods, his torch lighting the way. With no idea where the fuck he was going, all he knew was that someone was in trouble and needed his help. His ears remained taught for any further sounds, but there were none. Who the hell would be stupid enough to be out here?

The blizzard had just blown over, but knew that wouldn't be the last of it. He kind of regretted drinking now, how the hell was he supposed to find someone half tanked? Well at least the bourbon had warmed him up, while he was out here playing a game of hide and seek.

A loud howl pierced the quiet air. Fucking wolves. Reloading his gun, he ran off in an easterly direction, where he believed the growl originated. The bright torch light illuminated the snow ahead of him. He stopped when seeing something of interest. Were they human footsteps? Crouching down, he inspected the imprint. Definately from a boot, Damon followed them feeling relieved he was on the right track.

Once the prints stopped, he ducked down behind a low lying tree branch where he waved the torch light to his left, nothing. In front was the forest, but when it turned towards the right, he paused. Right there, he could see a figure backed against a tree, wide open and exposed for the wild animal to find them. There was no time to waste.

Holding his rifle directly in front of him, he bolted towards the person on the snow. He shone the torch closer, noting the dark brown tresses falling out from under her woollen hat. Damon pointed the light upwards toward's her face. He saw red and brown patches staining her cheeks, also along the tip of her nose. There were bits of twigs covering the clothes, and her eyes were half shut. Damon recognized her immediately, Elena. Ric's friend.

Tearing his glove off, Damon placed his finger on her neck, and found there was a strong pulse. Moving closer he asked gently, "Elena? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

Relieved flooded through him, when he saw her eyes flutter open. Confused she looked around, then back to him. "What have you done to me?" She slurred. Her eyes struggling to stay focused.

He knew better, she was barely hanging on. "You have been out in the elements, there was a blizzard. We need to get you some place warm ok?"

She protested, "No. I'm not going anywhere with you." Her hands making a feeble attempt to ward him off.

He swore, "God damn. You can't be.."

Just then another howl sounded through the air, although much closer this time. Putting his finger to his lips, he slowly turned around, poised with his loaded rifle and ready to shoot. Directly ahead was a brown wolf with black markings circling menacingly, his teeth bared ready to attack. Damon's finger pulled down on the trigger. "Come and get me," he enticed.

As soon as the gun fire rung out, he took action. "We need to get the hell out of here right now." Bending down, he picked Elena from the ground hoisting her body over his shoulder, and ran. His gun held steadily in case he needed to shoot. He heard her make a few sounds, becoming delirious but at lest she was alive.

The torch was switched off, he wasn't in the mood for anymore wolf encounters, or those bears for that matter. Damon checked the compass on his watch, the pointer indicating to head back west. He observed the trees on the mountains, a fixture that did not lie, and he remembered he'd been walking for twenty minutes. Another twenty back if he was following a similar route, but with someone on his shoulder that could blow out to about an hour.

He grabbed the cell from his pocket, knowing immediately there would be no signal, worth a try. Damon needed to get Elena indoors. She was lucky he had found her, any longer she may never have opened her eyes again.

* * *

Damon hurried through the snow following the tree line. He wondered how she came to be out here by herself. His mind ran through the stuff he needed in his cabin; thermal blanket, warm clothes, hot tea. The fire should still be burning.

He walked over a steep hill and knew at the bottom he was nearly home. Checking behind him, he sprinted the short distance to his cabin. His hands fumbled for the key. "C'mon fuck." Finally the lock gave way, he kicked the door in.

Damon placed Elena's body on the sofa. What he needed to do first was remove her wet clothing. She was limp. He checked her pulse again and found it was still beating. He needed to work fast, he spoke to her softly, "Elena, it's Damon. You have been in an accident, and I'm going to help you. I need to remove your wet garments, but I promise to keep your dignity intact ok?"

She thrashed her head about, oblivious to what he was about to do. He unzipped the torn remmants of her jacket off, continuing with each layer until she was left with only her bra. Keeping his eyes on her face at all times. She looked so helpless lying there, and he was responsible for bringing her back. A fierce determination ran through him. "I'm not going to let you die."

His hands swiftly removed her ski pants, leaving her knickers in place. He put the thermal heat blanket over her, tucking it under the cushion to ensure it stayed in place. He checked her pulse again, much the same.

Damon strided to the kitchen, flinging the cupboard doors open for a bowl. He grabbed the first one he saw, filling it with warm water, then grabbed a clean facewasher. He came back to her, feeling parts of her skin; her hands were cold, and were losing color. He dipped the cloth in warm water, then pressed it against her hands. He continued doing this over and over her body, until her skin had a tinge of pink and began to feel warm.

He leant back on the sofa, this is what he could only do now. When she woke, he'd give her some warm liquid to drink. Her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. Damon grabbed his cell and ran out of the cabin to the area on the mountain where he hoped to pick up a signal, but there was none. Damon was it, her only chance to make it through this ordeal.

Sitting down at the table, he flicked the radio on. Leaning forward, he noticed the bottle from last night still had amber liquid present, he swallowed it down. All the while wondering why this happened to him. He moved here to get away from people in general, he was no knight in shining armour. He was what exactly? A coward? Selfish prick? Damon swiped the bottle off the table, sending it crashing to the ground. It landed without shattering, but in reality he felt the shards of glass that surrounded his soul everyday.

Elena thrashed about, little noises escaping from her lips. He pondered how long she was going to be out for. Damon was going to have to move her into his bed, for the sofa was no place to spend the night. He'd take the couch later and maybe get some sleep.

He checked the time - 9.00pm. Making his way towards her, Damon scooped Elena into his arms, and walked towards the bedroom. Lowering her onto the mattress, he grabbed one of his long sleeved tshirts and placed it over the silver blanket. The frayed quilts were pulled up to her chin. Unconsciously he stroked her hair, and murmured, "Sleep well pretty lady."

* * *

Elena's eyes opened, struggling to focus. Her head hurt, and her body refused to co-operate in trying to move. Bits of sunlight streamed through the curtains. Those weren't her white and pink blinds of her bedroom. The smell of burning wood filled her nostrils. Where was she?

She remembered the blizzard, and losing Bonnie, Caroline on the trail. That she walked around endlessly afraid and alone. So how did she end up here? Her memory was hazy in parts, did someone find her? A mountaineer? Rescuers? Who?

The door creaked open, and she heard footsteps approaching the bed. Someone was hovering behind her. Forcing herself to roll over, she turned. Fear coursed through her veins when she recognized him.

"Oh my god, it's you."

He stepped closer. "You have been out of it for a day. Do you remember what happened Elena?"

She shrunk away from him. What was he going to do with her? Pleading she said, "Please let me go."

Damon folded his arms over his chest. "Let you go? You're not a prisoner here Elena. You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Elena shook her head, he sounded as though he was speaking the truth, but could she trust him? She watched as he left the room, sauntering back in with a plastic tray in his hands. He placed it down in front of her.

"There is lemon tea in the pot, you need to drink. If you're hungry, there is some dry biscuits." He left without another word, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar.

Elena felt her fear begin to fade, was it really possible? Damon Salvatore had saved her life?


	6. Stuck like glue

A/N: _Hello readers, we_ are _here this chapter is all Damon and Elena. Yes, they will be stuck together for awhile. Thanks to those who left your reviews on the previous chapter :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Stuck like glue**

* * *

Damon sat outside on the veranda, wondering what the hell do to with himself. There was a woman in his bed, scared out of her freaking mind. Elena, thinking he was some sort of pyschopath keeping her against her will.

Christ, what did she think he was going to do with her? The people of this town and their never ending fucking gossip. She was afraid because they made her so. She may have come to that delusion he contemplated, he was some sort of nut job, but she had just been through a terrible ordeal and couldn't blame her for being edgy.

Damon was friend not foe. He went looking for her, saving her from the elements and potential wolf bait. During the time she'd been peacefully sleeping, he'd checked on her every couple of hours. He was relieved Elena was on the mend and without any lasting effects.

He would give her another hour, before going to check on her once again. The tea and biscuits had better be missing from her tray, she needed to replemish the nutrients back into her body. God she was stubborn, it wouldn't surprise him to find the tray flung against the wall on his return.

Checking the time, Damon ran over the hill to check for cell strength, not a bar of signal was seen. The overcast skies were gloomy and the blowing wind indicated they were in for some more bad weather. Time to batten down as they say, and hastily made his way back home.

He wondered about the search party out looking for her. They were none the wiser, unaware she was safe, here with him. He couldn't even get in touch with Ric, to tell him, _'Hey buddy. I found your friend Elena in the woods. She's here with me. Bye now, have a good day.'_

Rummaging around in the kitchen cupboard, he found a tin of something. Peeling the lid off, he emptied the contents into a pot. He flicked the hotplate on, thankful the power was still working. Damon waited five minutes before pulling the pot from the stove and poured into a bowl. Dunking bits of bread into the liquid, he ate.

Enjoying the chunky beef soup, his spoon stopped mid shovel, because Elena's voice was calling from the bedroom, "Damon?"

Christ. She was probably ravenous. He said, "One sec." Shoving the remainder of his bowl on the kitchen bench, he wiped his mouth with a tea towel. He proceeeded to his room, knocking twice.

"Come in," she said. Damon entered noting that she'd opened the curtains. Elena was sitting upright, resting against the wooden headhead, the blankets pulled up high.

"You called. Are you well?" He asked. He could see the skin on her face was rosy, a normal color, her brown eyes alert.

Elena fidgeted with the corner of the quilt. "I'm feeling much better. I.. I wanted to get out of bed, but realized my clothes were missing." Her cheeks reddened.

Damon lounged in the doorway. "Before you go accusing me of something, yes I took your clothes off, because you needed to be warmed up. One cannot go around in drenched clothes hoping for the best. However they are nice and dry now, well some are. The others were shredded to pieces. If you look over to the drawers, you can see them folded on top."

He saw her glance at the pile to the left. Obviously hearing him say he undressed her was embarressing, because Elena's face just turned another shade of red. "Thank you," she managed to croak out. "I remember Damon. You saved me. I wanted to apologise for earlier. I'm sorry, I was wrong."

Damon remained against the wooden frame. "Why are you sorry? You were stuck out there by yourself, and at the mercy of not only the weather but also wild animals."

Finally she looked at him, as though willing him to accept her apology. "I know. I just feel really bad about when I woke up. I want you to know how very grateful I am that you found me." Her brown eyes stared into his, remorseful and so innocent he thought.

He shrugged. "I did what I had to do. No more thank you's." Damon glanced at the tray, she'd drunk some tea, although no biscuit. "How are you feeling? Well enough to eat something?"

Elena replied, "I'm fine, and yes I'm a little hungry now. Can you give me a few minutes to change?"

Smirking, he replied, "Sure, as you wish," and left her to it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she walked into the living room wearing her thermal top and matching pants. Damon motioned towards the sofa. "Take a seat, I'll get you a hot chocalate."

Elena sat down. "Thanks, I could use another drink."

He heard her flicking through one of his old magazines left lying around. The flicking stopped, like she was bored already. Sorting through the freezer, he called out, "I have pizza. Are you a meat eating kind of girl?"

She laughed. "Are you serious? Pepperoni is my favorite," she said.

"Well thats handy, I have one left." He threw the pizza inside the oven for twenty minutes. Gathering her cup, headed to the sofa. He passed the drink to her, noting she winced a little while holding it.

"How are your hands? Do you have the feeling back?"

She sipped her drink. "Not yet. There fine, I'll stick my hands by the fire soon."

Damon sat down beside her. "Let me have another look at them when you're ready." He drank from his tumbler glass, crunching on the ice. "The weather looks as though it's going to turn nasty again. I tried to get cell coverage before, nothing. Nobody knows that you have been found."

Elena glanced at him. "Really another storm? I hope they called the search party off. We don't want anyone else going missing."

"The first one was a teaser Elena, because we got another one coming. The thing is, we won't know how long for."

"Are we going to be safe here?"

Damon's brow lifted, looking at her. "Safe? I thought you were scared of me?"

She frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "Well.. I'm not now. And besides I meant from the wild wolf." She leant forward to place her hands in front of the fire. After a few minutes she pulled them back to inspect the damage.

Damon was too quick, capturing her hand instead. "Here let me." He expected her to pull her hand back, but she didn't. Gently he held her toward the warmth pressing lighty on her fingers. "Let me know if you can feel that." After Elena told him that she felt everything, he released the grip on her hand. "I think they will be fine."

"Thank you," she said. Stuffing her hands into her non existent pockets.

Was it him or did her face just turn another shade of pink? "I thought I said no more thanks was required?" Damon lounged back against the sofa, bringing his drink to his lips.

Elena stumbled, "Sorry, you did." She pointed towards the empty wall unit. "I notice you have no TV. How does that work?"

"I like the simple life. Read a book, watch nature. Who needs all that crap to watch nowadays?"

She answered, "Really? I need to know what's happening in the world. The shows aren't all crap either."

Damon shrugged. "If you say so. I have board games, cards we can play to occupy our time. I was getting a little bored playing on my own anyway."

Elena smiled. "I'm not good at cards, so I guess your winning streak will continue."

Damon pointed to the bottom cupboard. "Have a look through, I'll give you a head start. Since we don't know how long we are going to be stuck here together, I'm sure I'll get you into pro mode in no time."

She leant back into the cushion. "Well you have seen me undressed, that's the least you could do. So how long have you been working together, with Ric I mean?"

Seemingly Elena had forgotten her embarressment over the clothes. He turned towards her. "A few years, he is a good guy. My best buddy in fact."

"I've only met him a handful of times. You know I have been in Aspen every season, for the past five years. I had never met Ric before." She stared at him, taking a sip of her chocolate, whispering, "Or you for that matter."

His blue eyes caught hers, unable to look away. "Elena."

The oven buzzer went off in the kitchen. Damon jumped up. "Back in a minute." He took her empty cup from her, heading to the small kitchenette behind the living room.

Grabbing a tea towel, he pulled the hot tray from the oven. The cheese was golden brown, and the base had just the right amount of crispness. Well done Damon. He sliced the pizza, shoving all eight pieces onto a plate. Grabbing some napkins he went back to the living room. "Come and get it while it's hot."

He put the plate down on the table, and sat on the floor with a cushion underneath. He said, "You won't find fine dining here. You can take the sofa or the floor, your choice."

Suprised, she slid down onto the floorboards beside him. "That smells so good. Like really good."

They both reached for a slice, their hands colliding. She pulled back instinctively, like she'd been scorched. Damon pushed the plate closer to her. "Ladies first."

She dug in with gusto, eating three slices before proclaiming she was full. "You know what we are missing now? A dvd and some popcorn."

He stared at her, hadn't pegged her for that kinda girl, but why did her words make him uncomfortable? "I don't have either, you're out of luck."

"But I'm lucky to be alive. How did you know what to do, by the way?"

Damon collected the empty plate from the table. "I used to watch the discovery channels. You know those ones on how to survive in nature."

Elena sighed. "Damon, c'mon seriously. I want to know."

"I get the feeling that you talk too much." He got up taking the empty dishes back to the sink.

She had moved back onto the sofa, the throw rug covering her legs when he came back in. "Thanks for dinner."

"How long are you going to keep doing that? I get it."

She looked up at him. "Without you I could be dead. I'm not going anywhere soon. Look I know you don't like having anyone around, but Damon it doesn't need to be that way. Why can't we be friends?"

He gulped his drink down. She was nothing like he expected. What the hell was he going to do with her, if they were stuck together for days on end? He was so used to being on his own. "Are you tired? Maybe you should go lie down?"

"I've been sleeping for how long, a day?" Not just yet. I could use a hot shower though."

Damon nodded. "This way."

* * *

Elena sat under the hot spray of the water, the soap suds dripping down the drain. She thought about washing her hair, but that would mean using Damon's stuff. He wouldn't be too happy about that. So she lathered the soap bar through her hair instead.

Once her shower had finished, she quickly dried herself off. Pulling the thermals back on, immediately brought the warmth to her body. Glancing in the mirror, she attempted to do something about her unruly hair. Dragging her fingers through the knots, made little difference. Her face had normal color, no damage from being out in the snow.

Her hand reached for the door handle, but stilled on unlatching the lock. He was out there, the man who had rumors circling about his past. What was he? Who was he? She was no longer afraid. The man saved her, she was forever indebted to Damon. Elena vowed that his days of solitude were over - she was going to help bring him back. The question though, was he going to let her? She unlocked the door.

The sun had started to set, the chill of the air felt cool against her face. She headed back to the living room, where Damon was throwing some twigs into the fireplace. Elena said, "What would we do without that fire?"

He turned, the glowing embers cracking behind him. "Well I'm guessing we'd be freezing our asses off. Did you enjoy your shower?"

She sat down beside him. "I feel refreshed yes. So what game do you want to play?" Elena heard him tutt in annoyance.

"Solitaire," he said.

"No, not tonight Damon. Get a board game out."

He sighed. "I think you should go to sleep. Aren't you exhausted?"

"No. Are you afraid of losing?" She stared at him in defiance.

"I thought you said you were crap at playing? So how could I possibly lose?" He sauntered over to the cabinet, digging out a box. Placing it on the floor between them, he said, "The all time classic, scrabble. Time to put the money where your mouth is. Let's play."

Elena smiled to herself, she'd already won this round.

During the evening they heard the wind howling, he peeked out the curtains noting the snow once again was falling in abundance. Elena shuddered, happy that she was indoors and not outside on her own.

By ten o'clock, she was done. Damon had just beaten her with a word she'd made up. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

Elena shrugged. "Don't you know that one? Maybe you should find a dictionary?" She was so sure he was itching to double check.

Smirking, his finger tapped down on the letters knowingly. "That isn't a word," he said.

She glanced at him. "How do you know? Unless you check?""

Damon refused. "No. But I've never heard of it. What's the meaning?"

Ok so she was stumped, because she was full of shit. "Umm. Not sure. Let's say you win this one, and call it a night?"

"Aha. So I win. Remember team Damon is one, Elena zip."

She yawned. "Yes, ok you win." Elena felt her eyes drooping, overcoming her.

Damon noticed immediately. "You should go to sleep."

Squinting back at him, she asked, "I'm feeling rather wiped. I can pull the blanket up on the sofa over there."

"What? Just go to bed Elena. I'll take the couch." He pulled her to her feet. "Goodnight."

The room was dim, except for the crackling of the fire softly glowing behind them. He stepped closer, his hands still lingering on her shoulders. She felt an unfamiliar beat began to pound inside her chest. Elena unable to move, watched as his gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips, and back again. The room began to spin, her legs quivered as though they were about to give way.

The sound of a thud on the roof jolted them back to reality. Damon dropped his hands from her swiftly. The moment gone. "Goodnight Elena." He strode to the bathroom, the door banging shut.

Elena sought safety of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Leaning back against the wood, she felt her pulse begin to slow down. Tiptoeing over to the bed, she hopped in pulling the quilt up over her head. Closing her eyes she willed sleep to find her. She could hide for now, but what about tomorrow or the day after that?


	7. Pancakes, a bed, and me

A/N: _Hi, many thanks for the reviews left on Chapter 6 :) Glad you are enjoying the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Pancakes, a bed, and me**

* * *

Damon stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. The problem this time was a certain brunette sleeping his bed. There was no denying that he found Elena attractive, and would have to keep himself in check. There wasn't gonna be any kissy kissy going on here. The sooner the storm was over, he could make a call, and she could go home back to her life. So could he.

He refused to acknowlege that he'd rather enjoyed her company, and this Elena seemed down to earth. Damon didn't date women, he loved them and left them. For some reason though he felt a protectiveness towards her, and doubted he would cross the line.

Way back when during the blur of his earlier adulthood, Damon and Enzo would head out on boys nights drinking until they were wasted until the early hours. Women were a distraction, but never a necessity. He recalled a woman he'd once met at a bar, a petite blonde with long wavy hair. Instant chemistry flowed between them, then Enzo had swarmed in, and he became the third wheel. The Damon and Enzo wingman team were known for their devishly handsome looks and heartbreaker reputations. Every woman knew what they were in for. New York became their home sharing an apartment close to Central Park: the bachelor pad as they fondly called it. The days of reloving girls and cheap booze. On some unconcious level they competed against each other with everything. Girls, cars, and sports: which had led them to their obession of really living life on the edge. The need to push themselves to the extremes.

The sound of a muffled voice interrupted his thoughts, was that her? He listened again, she was talking in her sleep. Fuck me, he hoped she wasn't one of those sleep walker types. The ones who wandered around without a care in the world only to find they had no memory of doing so. The cabin fell into silence one more. Damon leaned down to check the time, 3.30am. Sometimes he wondered how he did it, living on such little sleep.

At least when he got back to work, he was going to be too busy repairing crap. No time to give Ric a play by play on what he'd been upto. Ric wouldn't be in the dark for long: Elena's rescue would have Aspen in a tizz, and the talk would continue. She would be in the spotlight, singing his praises. When all he wants is for this to go away and forget about.

Damon's eyes began to close, counting his breathing he finally drifted off to that place in his subconscious. Where new dreams came to him and the ones still there to haunt him.

* * *

Elena stirred, her leg twitching painfully in her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw the same curtains hanging on the window. She was still here in Damon's bed. Her face flushed, god she should just get over it already. Yes he was sexy as sin, but he's her rescuer and nothing more.

She stared up at the ceiling, planks of wood stained from yesteryear. Elena wondered how long this cabin had been here. Tucked away from the daily grind: forgotten by the world, but not the occupant living inside it. His room was minimalistic. The bed, a set of drawers with clothes spilling from the edges, and a brown shag pile rug placed on the floor. The rickety wardrobe doors were firmly closed.

Throwing the bedding aside, she went to the window peering outside. The snow falling littered the ground with inches of deep ice. The wind rattled through the gaps in the walls, sending shivers down her back. Creeping over to the door she listened, nothing so surely he must be asleep. Elena pushed the door open slipping through.

In the kitchen, she left the hot tap running for a little, hoping the whistling sound of the pipes didn't disturb Damon. Filling her glass with water, she drank. Elena had no idea what the time was. Feeling the coldness seep through her once more, she walked into the living room to find the fire burning.

Her eyes flicked to the couch. Damon was sleeping, the orange blanket wrapped around him. Kneeling beside the fire, the warmth radiated through her. Pulling the elastic band from her hair, the dark strands cascaded down around her shoulders. She hadn't seen a brush for days, plus the other must have items in any females travel bag: deodorant, mascara, lip gloss, and gum. Oh and a pair of clean knickers would be handy. She'd have to wash what she had, and go commando until they dried. Elena sure as hell wasn't going to ask him. He'd probably hand her some old pair from one of his conquests.

Who knew how long the storm would last, she was here and needed to make the best of the situation. The search party assigned to find her, surely would be called off. She just hoped that Bonnie and Caroline were somewhere safe in Aspen.

She could picture her friends incredulous faces when they found out who had saved her. Elena turned behind her to the man in question: gasping in shock, when she saw him watching her. How long had he been awake, or had he even been asleep?

Rubbing his eyes, he sat upright stretching his muscled clad arms above his head. "Morning. How did you sleep Elena?" He asked casually.

No answer was forthcoming. Instead she found her eyes glued to him, his dark tousled hair oozing that just out of bed look. His face devoid of any emotion, he wasn't fazed. She swallowed, trying to sound natural. "Morning Damon. Are you cold? We should redo the fire, keep it going."

He yawned. "I'm stuffed, but that's nothing new. Don't worry about the fire, I'll have us warmed up in no time." He moved to where she was sitting, crouching down next to her.

She feigned indifference by looking straight ahead. He wasn't flirting with her, because he wasn't fazed she thought. She was well aware of his presence, his manliness filled the room. Elena folded her arms across her chest. "Well I think you should do that soon. The snow is still falling, and it's bloody freezing."

Damon reached for the iron stick, poking some of the ashes. "No hurry. There's enough heat in here. We don't want a furnace now do we?" He glanced at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

Elena flushed under his scrutiny. "Would you like some breakfast? That's the least I could do?"

Damon shut the door on the fireplace, twisting the handle closed. "Pancakes? Think you can manage those?"

She agreed, "Done. I'll be back in a tick." Elena walked into the sparse kitchen with its worn laminate benches, looking through the cupboards for flour, sugar, eggs and the fridge for milk. Throwing the ingredients into a bowl, she whisked by hand. Grabbing a frypan she oiled the bottom before spooning the liquid batter inside. Within a couple of minutes the mixture started to form bubbles on the surface.

Damon breezed in behind her, saying, "Hmm not bad. I think it's time to flip those babies."

She rolled her eyes. "Who's cooking today?"

He leant back against the bench waiting. "So what else can you make? Shall I be expecting a three course meal anytime soon?"

Elena handed him a plate with two pancakes. "Don't you want me gone? You know so you can do whatever it is you do out here on your own."

He took the dish from her hands. "Thank you, Elena." Damon strode into the room behind.

She followed him back plonking herself down on the floor. Taking a mouthful, she said, "Do you think the cell reception will work today?"

He ate his pancake, shrugging his shoulder. "Doubt it. We are in for a stay at home kinda day. I don't have any way to get you home. The search party will not be out there either."

"What? No that's not what I meant. I just.."

His eyes narrowed. "So what did you mean Elena? Do I want you gone? Honestly, yes."

She put her plate on the table. "You know I wanted to help you Damon. But you are right, I'll leave later when the storm passes over."

"That is the most stupidest things I have ever heard. Have you forgotten that you were lost out there recently?" She squirmed uncomfortably. He continued, "I don't fancy going looking for you a second time. We stay where we are for now."

Elena sighed. She wanted to fight him on it, because he didn't want her here. She was nothing but a nuisance to him. However he was right, they needed to remain indoors. "Fine." She stared at him, "But you are going to have to play nice. C'mon Damon I can't be that bad."

The silence stretched out between them. His eyes never left hers. Finally he said, "Ok truce. I'll try my best not be an ass, for the remainder you are here."

She stuck her hand out. "Deal."

* * *

Damon poured a whiskey into his glass, after knocking it back he poured another. Elena was resting in the bedroom. So now he could indulge in his own thoughts without her being in his face every five minutes. She certainly wasn't going away any time soon: with her beautifully long hair his fingers could get lost in, and those full lips begging to be kissed. His conscience nagged him from the great depths, he couldn't. He saved her, and felt like he would be taking advantage. No Elena is off limits, no matter what his attraction to her might be.

The screams from his bedroom sent him running, what the fuck? He flung the bedroom door open, scanning the room finding it devoid of any perceived threats. Her eyes were closed, but she was thrashing around. He rushed towards the bed. "Elena?"

No answer. He recognized she was in the midst of a nightmare. Concern etched his face, he reached for her arm. "Can you hear me?" A few incoherent mumbles and tossing caused her blanket to roll off. Damon tucked it back over her. He leant closer. "You are going to be ok. Your'e safe here."

His voice seemed to soothe her, because she became still. Damon moved his position, the creaking of bed springs pierced the air. He silently swore, that was gonna wake her up for sure. He looked over at Elena, her brown eyes wide open with fear. "Sorry I heard you scream. You were thrashing around. Bad dream?"

She sat upright, the blanket falling to her waist. "I was dreaming. I was all alone in the woods. I thought I was never going to be found. Those howls echoed around me Damon. Then there was a period of blackness. I thought I was.."

He sat motionless, his own visions filling his head. _The white cliffs, the wind, the knife_. Damon stared at her. "You had a nightmare. You're fine, I'm here with you." Totally taken off guard when Elena leant forward, throwing her arms around his neck to embrace him.

"Thank god Damon."

His arms remained at his side, refusing to lay a hand on her. He felt her heart beating furiously agaist his chest. Elena's hair draped around them. Huskily, he said, "I thought I said no more of those."

She pulled back slightly, their faces inches apart. Her eyes fixated on his, she whispered, "I know."

His gaze dropped to her mouth. Moving his head closer, her lips parted involuntary waiting for his touch. Groaning in frustration he rolled himself towards the edge of the bed. "Elena, we can't do this. Whatever this thing is, it has to stop now."

Elena disorientated, lay back agaist the pillow. "Do you think we are suffering from some type of cabin fever? People can do some bizarre things you know."

Damon laughed heartily. "You can't be serious? Yes it's called something. I'll clue you in, it starts with A and ends with an N."

She turned on her side facing him. "You should laugh more often, I like it. But seriously, what nearly happened is so unexplainable. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe."

He grinned. "Humor is not my thing. I prefer being a stick in the mud." He reached for the blanket pulling it back over her.

Elena considered his words. "No Damon, I don't believe that. I think you are hiding from yourself."

Perplexed, he answered, "Why do you think you have me sized up after a couple of days?"

"Just a feeling I have. I don't know how people got it so wrong."

He shrugged. "I've made mistakes Elena, and I'm paying for them. Everyday."

She shook her head. "Once the town hears about what you did for me. You know even my friends had bought into those rumors Damon. You proved them wrong."

He grimaced. "Let me guess. Top of the list was from your blonde boy wonder, Matt?"

"How do you know him?"

"You sent him to collect your skis. We had a chat." He watched her closely. "Boyfriend, I take it."

"Ex-boyfriend. We've been done for the past year."

"Try telling him that." Damon stood up. "You want a coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please."

"Done, I'll leave your drink out on the bench. The snow has stopped for now, so I'll be outside if you need me." He retreated from his bedroom, leaving her in peace.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. They occupied their time playing board games, and he did attempt a game of cards with her: which she really couldn't get the hang of. Eventually he had given up.

Elena went through his stash of books, pulling out Romeo and Juliet. "Really?"

His brows rose. "Hardly. A doomed love story is not my style. That pile of books came with the cabin."

"What else is in here?" she browsed until she found something familiar, Bridget Jones's Diary.

Damon was lying on the floor, his cards spread in front playing a game of solitaire. The silence may have unnerved some, but she found it comforting. Gradually she noticed there was a chill in the air, about the same time Damon did.

"Fuck," he said, jumping towards the fireplace. The embers fizzling out. "What the hell?" He looked to the ceiling, so did she. A slow trickle of water was dripping from the top of the flue. "God damn leak. The fire's gone out. I'm gonna have to fix it."

"Damon how cold does it get up here?"

"It can go below minus. You better rug up, we're gonna be in for a rough night." He grabbed her hand from the sofa, leading her to the bedroom. Watching as he pulled items of clothing from the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Throwing one of his thick thermal jumpers at her, he said, "A single layer isn't going to keep you warm. Put it on." She did as he said, shivering. He placed a long sleeved t-shirt over his head. "Get in the bed, I don't want you exposed to the cold."

Elena hopped in, pulling the blankets up around her. Giving her little respite. "Damon? I'm freezing."

Alarmed, he looked to the empty space next to her. "I'm going to sleep in the bed. Both our body temperatures should keep us warm enough. Ok?" Without protest, Damon slid under the covers. His broad shoulders wedged in against hers. "It will warm up in no time. You ok Elena?"

He was right, his warmth began to seep through the woollen blankets. "This will have to do. Better than nothing I guess. A one night thing, because you will be on that damn roof in the morning."

Smirking, he said, "Believe me, this is new. You're the first woman I'm sleeping with, without actually sleeping with."

Elena rolled to her side the one facing him. "Don't you get any ideas. You're here because it's freezing and we need each others body warmth."

He gestured his hands in the air. "None intended. Are you warm enough Elena?" His gaze didn't waver as he searched her face.

His words sent a tingle up her spine. She felt the heat coursing through her veins. "Damon," she protested. Without a word, he shifted closer, his chest pressed up against hers. She felt his warmth begin to seep through her, and the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

Damon's voice whispered against her ear, "Goodnight Elena."

Watching him, she half expected him to kiss her, but he didn't. Disappointed she saw his eyes droop shutting her out. Feeling safe within such close proximity, she fell asleep. The sound of his deep breathing beside her.

During the early hours of the morning, Elena woke from her slumber finding herself entangled in Damon's arms. Trying to release his grip from around her waist, she heard him mumbling in his sleep. She pulled on his hand. "Damon?"

He turned over, the sheets drenched in sweat. Night terrors perhaps? Oblivious to his surroundings: she heard him calling out someone's name, and the word sorry.

She repeated the name inside her head. Who and why she wondered?


	8. What's in a name?

_A/N: Hope this chapter answers some of your questions about Damon :) Elena refuses to back down, and well he has to shut her up somehow lol. Thanks to those leaving their reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - What's in a name?**

* * *

Damon opened one eye, then the other. Filters from the sun's rays stung his eyes. Cursing, he rolled in the bed away from the glare. He found an empty pillow beside him, where was she?

The hissing of the hot water heater informed him she was in the bathroom or kitchen. So sleeping together had kept them warm, grand idea Damon. Today he'd get his ass up on the roof and fix that leak. Basking in the sanctuary of his cocoon, he contemplated another five minutes wasn't going to matter. Until footsteps treaded into his room, stopping at the head of his bed. Surprised, he asked, "For me?" In her hands was a tray, and a steaming cup of something.

Smiling, she said, "Yes Damon. I made you coffee." Elena placed it down on the bed, perching herself beside it.

He sat against the wooden planks, taking the cup with him. "Thanks. You get a gold star." Sipping the hot liquid, he asked, "So what I'd do to get the special treatment? Was I the perfect gentlemen?" He saw a shadow of worry cross her face. "Elena?" Whatever it was, she was trying to hide it well.

"I've been up for an hour or so. The storm looks like it's clearing."

Gesturing like a violinist with his coffee spilling from the rim, he announced, "The room is bathed in sunlight. The skies are blue. You'll be home in no time."

She shot him a look of annoyance. "For starters you need to fix that leak on the ceiling. That fire needs to be burning: it's still cold out."

"That was on my list to do. I get the feeling you have something else on your mind." She bit down on her lip, questions hiding behind her eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you suffer from your own nightmares Damon?"

Straight, blunt, right to the point. He felt the beats of his heart explode inside his chest. "Why?"

"You had one last night, drenched through in sweat. What were you dreaming about?" Her hand rested on his forearm, in some type of support.

Of all the freaking luck and she was there to witness it. "Are you sure? Maybe I was too hot? We were rugged up to the hilt. We know that I cause you to go up a notch."

She crept up on the bed next to him, pulling the blankets around her. "No, it wasn't from this Damon. You were having a nightmare." Removing the drink from his hands, she placed it on the floor. "I'm freezing. I need your warmth."

Sinking under the covers, he stared up at the ceiling. He felt the coldness of her finger on his chin, forcing him to look at her. Rolling to his side, she nestled in closer. "That better?" He asked.

"So much. Don't you think it's strange how comfortable we are being virtual strangers?"

His eyes were fixated on hers, so close he could smell his soap on her skin. His fingers tracing idly over her collarbone. "We have a spark. No matter how much I want to ignore it."

She nudged closer pulling his hand against her chest. "You know you can trust me. Last night you were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" Probably some mumbo jumbo crap that didn't make any sense, well at least he hoped so.

"Who's Enzo?"

He pulled his hand back, balling into fists against his side. "Someone I used to know."

"What happened to him? You were saying something about being sorry?"

Seeping anger flooded through him. "Don't mention his name ever again. I don't like to talk about it. Is that clear?"

"Why Damon? Why don't you just let someone in? I want to help you."

"I said forget it Elena. I'm warning you right now, there will be consequences." But like a bull with a horn she kept at him.

"Is that the reason you are the way you are? Living your life-"

He yanked her close to him crushing his mouth down on hers. Her lips parted immediately all soft and compliant. His arms wound around her figure moulding her against him. God she felt good, her nicely shaped ass fitting perfectly beneath his hands. Elena's intensity matching his own, her arms snaked around his neck holding him in place. Pulling back a little, he shifted rolling her into the missionary position, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. The pink dart of her tongue traced the corners of his lips. The gesture sending a throbbing ache to the edge of his tip wedged between her thighs. He took hold of her mouth probing the inside throughly with his tongue.

His mouth stilled against hers. Glancing downwards, he saw her rosy lips glistening with wet from his own. She was breathing heavily. Fascinated he watched the rise and fall of her breasts stretching against the fabric, flaunting the hardness of her nipples. He tilted her chin upwards, staring into her dazed and passion stained eyes. His voice laden with residue lust, he croaked out, "I shouldn't have done that, but you left me no choice."

Her hands shook, moving them to caress his face. "I'm not complaining." Her eyes focused on his lips again. "I want more Damon. I'll do whatever you say or not. Just kiss me."

Damon leant down to kiss her. "Sorry baby, the fun times over. I need to get on the roof and fix the leak." Pulling the bed covering off him, he threw some extra tracksuit pants on, but not before she saw just how affected he was by their kiss. Flushing heavily, she averted her gaze. Smirking, he said, "What do you think of my package?"

She covered her eyes, screeching, "Damon."

Laughing he left the room.

* * *

Elena rued her lack of choice in attire, staring at them in disgust. Her lips were still tingling from his kiss. The feel of being in his arms with that strong muscled frame pinning her to the bed, made her crazy with need. She should have baited him days ago, Elena Gilbert had been missing out. After slipping her ski-instructors blouse over her head, she pulled her fluff plagued thermal pants upwards.

Her stomach churned in protest. Going through the cupboards she found cans of soup, noodles, tuna, and tinned spaghetti. Yuck. None of them appealing to her. She went through the fridge finding fresh eggs and bacon rashers. The noise from the roof went on continously, his hammer was busy chipping against something. Flicking the stove on she emptied the bacon into the frypan. While that was splattering away, she went outside for the first time in days.

His cabin was nestled quietly amongst the trees. He'd been shovelling the snow, the ground now visible underneath her feet. She watched him going about his business, oblivious to her attention. Strands of hair were falling across his eyes, the tight fitting shirt exhibiting the muscled contours of his chest. Elena wondered what he did before he arrived in Aspen. There was so much she didn't know about him. "Damon," she called from below.

Smirking, he said, "You just missed the show. One more nail and I'm done. Something smells good."

"Brunch when you're ready." She went back inside to find the bacon crisped. About to crack the eggs, Elena heard him cursing, _Fuck it. You prick of a thing._ Running to the door, she collided with him already coming through it. His left hand covered in blood. "What did you do?"

He brushed past her. "An accident. I need the medical kit," heading to the kitchen. Quick on his heels she followed. Pulling the cupboard door open, he grabbed a red bag out.

Squeezing in between him and the bench, she said, "Here let me." Their fingers grazing against each others as he handed it over. His eyes lowered to her chest, appreciative of her bra less form. Shaking, she unzipped the bag, asking what he needed.

Damon leant across her shoulder. "One of those and a rectangle bandaid please."

Elena pulled the items out flustered, she darn well couldn't function when he was this close. Removing the plastic she pushed the gauze onto his hand, applying pressure. "So what exactly did you do out there?"

"The nail and I got into a tussle."

"You mean you miss hit the nail into your hand instead?" She checked the bleeding: a slow trickle. Putting more pessure back on. "Lucky I'm here then."

His eyes slowly travelled the length of her, stopping at her breasts. "Hmm. Nice headlights."

Her heart fluttered, desperate to have his hands inside on her flesh. She found herself transfixed on the play of his fingers opening and closing. Flushing heavily, she pulled her eyes back to his face.

Amused, he said, "The fire Elena."

She pulled the gauze off throwing it into the waste bin. Applied the antiseptic cream, and covering the wound with a bandaid. "There you go."

Huskily, he answered, "Thanks."

She whacked his arm playfully. "None required." Breezing past him, she was finding the tight confines of the room making her light headed. All she could think of was his full lips being glued to hers and her legs around his waist.

By the time the meal was ready, Damon arrived freshly showered and smelling too damn fine. He tended to the log fire first. Throwing the twigs in, he lit a match and with the first stroke they were back in business. He picked up his dish, settling onto the cushions adjacent to her. "Smells great. I'm starving."

"I like the eggs. Did you catch them yourself?"

Wriggling his brows, he asked, "Can you see me running around after one of those things? No, I leave the chicken run to the experts."

Laughing, she said, "Did you live on a farm?"

"Hell no. Do I look like a farmer to you?"

"No, but where did you grow up? I can't place your accent?" She was fishing for information, because she knew he wasn't going to be forthcoming. He may not want to let her in, but she wasn't going to have it.

Damon wiped his greasy hands on a napkin. "East coast. New Jersey and New York mostly. Where abouts do you hail from? Let me guess, it's called I love to pry town?

"Nice one, but no try California. I love New York. Do you have family there?"

He waved his fork in her direction. "What are we playing here, twenty questions?"

Unnerved she continued, "They must enjoy coming to Aspen."

"They don't. I haven't seen them in some time." His knife banging down on the plate. "Let's get onto the subject of you, I'm sure would be much more stimulating." His gaze burning holes into hers.

Her skin tingled in response, stammering. "I.. I go home every year after the season finishes. I have my brother Jeremy, who is wasting his opportunities at college. Drugs and the wrong crowd. My parents don't know what to do: either get him transferred or drop college all together. Such a waste."

Damon crunched down on the crust of his toast. "Sounds like he needs a good kick up the ass. I have a younger brother. Stefan."

"Really? See, we do have something in common. What does he do?"

He pushed his enpty plate away, stretching his legs. "Stefan was always on a mission to save the world. In some way, I guess that's what he does. Attorney."

"Interesting choice in career. Does he play defense or prosecution?"

"Defense. He likes looking after the bad guys."

"Or the innocent."

"Perhaps. The majority of the time they are guilty as sin." He stared at her. "How many times have they got it wrong? Criminals walking free?"

"So if your brother is an attorney, what was it you were doing before Aspen?"

"Floating around here and there. I don't have a career path."

"That's pretty vague."

His teasing tone evaporated. "Thanks for brunch. I need some air. I'm sure you are eager to get back to your life, so I'll see if I can find a signal."

He was trying to get away from her, anything to prevent him from opening up. "You do know once I leave that doesn't mean I'm going away Damon."

Damon strode the short distance between them, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "When you leave here, forget you ever met me."

"No. Never."

He inched closer, his mouth quivering above hers. "You have to." Damon swooped in capturing her lips. She willingly opened, allowing his tongue to delve deeper in sync with her own. Moaning in need, she gripped the edges of his waist arching herself against him. Until the pressure of his lips started to subside, his mouth braking free from hers.

Panting, she whispered, "Don't stop."

Untangling from her, he said, "I could allow myself to feel Elena, but don't make the mistake in trusting me." Squeezing her hand he bolted from the cabin into the coldness outside.

Her knees gave way, the rush of blood to her head making her dizzy. The way he kissed her, he was fighting a battle within himself.

* * *

He ran up that hill. Memories flooding him like it was yesterday.

 _Damon, check this out..This is exactly what we need. Our names are written all over it. C'mon let's go sign up. I rather fancy a working vacation._ _Their latest buzz of adrenaline was wearing off, they needed something new to try. There was only so much rock climbing, white water rafting, and skydiving to do: they'd conquered it all._

 _Those two years abroad they'd had some close calls. That only spurned them on more. The taste of achieving one of the greatest feats in the world, reaching the summit of Mount Everest was waiting._ _Within the climbing community they were embraced and the base camp team became home. Trust was a given they'd always have your back: because without it, you'd die. They'd gone along on many expeditions: watching and learning from some the best climbers in the world. With experience the more accustomed they became._ _Until the day the world issued a curveball, sending one of them home in a body bag. The party well and truly over._

 _Enzo's funeral amassed a gathering of over three hundred people. Well wishers from highschool: some he hadn't seen for years. College friends from his brief stint studying there. A vast array of their mountain buddies, a close knit group. Long lost relatives, and of course close family._

 _"Mother is in fine form once again. Her drunken behaviour is intolerable. Of all the days."_

 _"Well that's nothing new is it Stefan? Father should send her home to sleep it off."_

 _"Why are you hiding all the way down here for anyway? What happened to Enzo wasn't your fault, it was survival Damon. You should come up the front with us, and Uncle Zach, Aunt Sarah.."_

 _"Doctor, what's wrong with her?"_

 _"She's living in a world where there's no pain."_

 _"Isn't there a way to fix her?"_

 _"No. She's just lost her son."_

Damon's cell started ringing. He saw Ric's name flashing on the screen. "Hey buddy. You were on my call list. Did you hold up ok? Bad storm huh?"

"Good to hear your alive and well up there. Listen you've been out of touch, but Elena the ski instructor is.."

"I know Ric. She's safe. I found her in the woods, completely out of it. I took her back to my cabin."

"What the hell? That's great news. You gonna tell me the how?"

"Long story, I'll tell you over a drink someday. We've been holed in at my place." He squinted down the hill, sighting the grey smoke burning through the chimney of his cabin. "I had no cell signal to let people know."

"Thank christ. Everyone has been worried. Her friends were found, they're the ones who sounded the alert. Right I'll send someone from the search team up there."

"Thanks buddy. I'm sure Elena will be happy to be going home. Are we back to the grind we call work tomorrow?"

"Yep, but not before a barrage from the media eager for the story."

"Well Ric, it will be your job to keep them away. Gotta go."

He trudged back home, guessing Elena was going to be pissed he kissed her and ran. Unlocking the door, he walked in finding her on the sofa book in hand. She didn't look at him nor say a word. "I have news. A search team will be on its way to take you back to town." Elena continued reading. "Did you hear me?"

Placing the book on the floor, she glared at him. "You kiss me not once, but twice. Then you run out the door to make a call to get rid of me? You expect me to be jumping for joy? Maybe I no longer want to go."

Standing his ground, he snapped, "I thought I explained myself. Forget I kissed you. I have." Storming off to the cabinet holding his booze, he guzzled straight from the bottle. She followed him, swiping the liquid from his hand. Swigging it down herself. He reached for the bottle. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting drunk. You may have forgotten. I haven't."

"That's not the answer. Go finish your book."

His eyes must of belied his words, she stepped closer. "You don't want me to go away Damon. You want me right here."

Swallowing he answered, "Nope your wrong."

"Am I? I don't think so." Stepping up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his gently coaxing his to open.

He could feel her breasts heaving against him, the sheer fabric unable to hide her arousal. Yes he wanted her. He deepened the kiss taking her inside in a duel against his thrusts. His hands itching to caress the sanctuary of those luscious mounds, his fingers crept underneath touching the softness of her skin. Cupping her right breast he kneaded gently, his finger stroking against the hardness. He swung her in the air, mouths still fused, to the sofa: straddling her firmly in his lap.

Her eyes half closed in passion, he tore his mouth away from hers. "My god Elena.."

Whispering against his lips, "Please make love to me."

Swiftly moving her top out the way, her breasts spilled free. Beautiful and perky begging to be teased. His mouth lowered hungry for their taste. His head snapped upright when he heard a banging on the door. A man's voice yelling, "Elena? You in there?"

Goaded into action he jumped off the couch, like he'd just been sprung doing something he shouldn't. Damon ground out, "Looks like the search team is here. I need to answer the door."

She pulled on his arm. "Do you? Can't we pretend we never heard them?"

Observing her dischevelled appearance, her top riding half way up her chest. If they weren't interupted...Common sense prevailed and he went to the door flinging it open. Greeted by a guy wearing a yellow high visability jacket, and a blonde dude not far behind: with his icy blue stare. Damon recognised him.

"Where's Elena?"

"Inside."

She finally came to the door, her clothes were they should be. "Hey, I'm fine. Never better actually."

Matt stepped forward to hug her. "Thank god you were found. Your'e alive."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, easing away from his embrace.

"I was worried. A lot of people care about you Elena." He fixated on Damon again, the meaning loud and clear. "Thanks for rescuing her. I've got it covered now."

"Well as you can see I'm well and healthy. Damon took great care of me." The redness spread accross her cheeks. He was sure any second Matt's eagle eyes would notice, demanding answers.

Damon said, "Just give us a few minutes," shutting the door in their faces. He waited by the entry, arms folded. "You should collect your belongings, well what little you had. Your friend I bet is ready to break the door down."

"What? No, Matt's fine." She whizzed around collecting her futile items under her arm.

Leaning against the frame, he watched. "He's a little possesive for an ex. Are you done?"

She stopped in front of him. "I'm going back to Aspen, but we are far from done." Her eyes dropped to his mouth, willing him to kiss her.

"You need to go, they are waiting."

Throwing her arms around his waist, she whispered, "Thank you for everything." A finger placed to his lips shushing any protests. "I'll see you soon."

He removed her finger, planting a kiss along the tip. "Goodbye Elena."

She walked out the door. The cabin empty and silent except for his breathing. He was alone once more. Pulling the bottle into his hands he drank. Well aware of the fact that if he had her, she wasn't going to be a one time fling. Elena was like a fever flowing through his veins and there ain't no cure for that.

* * *

 _A/N: So yes it was Enzo, a few of you guessed that one :) You'll find out more on that soon. Hmm is Damon going to give in to Elena or keep her at bay?_


	9. The beauty and the recluse

_A/N: Hi All - thanks for reading. Many thanks to those of you leaving your reviews :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - The beauty and the recluse**

* * *

Elena was finally home, laying in her bed rugged up nice and warm. Her two best friends were running around looking after her. She sensed they were feeling some guilt over her ordeal. The muscles in her throat tightened and her eyes filled with tears. How close had she been to never coming home? That wasn't lost on her, life was precious and she was certainly going to take it.

The ski school had been in touch, giving her a week off from her duties. Jenna had asked if she decided to come back at all, and would totally understand if she said no. Elena told her straight up she'd be back in a week.

In the meantime Damon was high on her priority list. She was going to wear him down bit by bit, open him up and bring him back to the world. Elena hadn't time to contemplate what if they hadn't been interrupted in the cabin. He's probably regretting it happened and will be back to being the rude Damon.

Yesterday, once Matt and the guy from the search party dropped her back in Aspen, Bonnie and Caroline had come racing out the door. "Elena, thank God," they chorused collecting her in a group hug.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to see you." They walked into the family room so familiar and warm with the fire burning. Elena briefly thought about Damon's cabin. What was he doing right now? On the table was a bottle of red and three glasses: just like old times. "So you ladies need to fill me in. What the hell happened up there?"

Caroline placed a glass in her hand filled with wine. "Here, you need it."

Elena sipped, enjoying the flavors rolling around inside her mouth. "Oh yes, I do. Thanks."

Bonnie clasped her hands together. "We made some bad calls. The first time we noticed the wind picked up, we needed to take action. Our butts should of been well gone from there. The snow was so thick and that freaking wind. I'm so sorry Elena, we lost you."

Elena put her arm around her shoulder. "Bon, please. I'm fine. You might make me cry. I've missed you guys. I spoke with my parents on the way home from the mountain, they wanted to fly out here; I told them no need for now. I'll admit I was pretty scared that was it for me."

Bonnie sniffed. "We have been sick with worry. Thinking the worst. How on earth did Damon find you?"

Her fingers traced over the bottom of her glass, knowing this question was waiting. How was she supposed to talk about him, with the memory of his lips on hers still so fresh? She'd take her cue from Damon, being utterly vague. "What do you want to know?"

"Well the man saved your life, how?" Caroline demanded.

"After losing you, I was alone and trudging through the snow and the woods with no idea where. Until I could walk no more. The hypothermia was settling in and I was screaming for help... There was a howl from behind the trees, a wolf: who knows there could of been more. After that it's a little hazy. I was out of it for about a day I think?"

Bonnie and Caroline's mouths were hanging wide open. "Holy crap Elena. You are lucky he found you. I'm going to give him a great big hug when I see him. Are you sure you are 100% and don't need to go hospital or something?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Damon knew what he was doing. I'm fine really."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "Who would of thought? The creepy guy who lives out there alone in the woods saved your life. To celebrate that you're alive and home: I'm planning a party or somewhat. You have a job Elena, invite Damon for tomorrow night."

"He's not a creep Caroline, and it's about time people realised that. I don't think that's his thing accepting invitations either."

"Don't be silly. The man saved your life. The least he could do is show up."

* * *

Damon tossed a pair of boots onto the work bench. Skimming over the slip he inspected the damage. He grabbed his drill and began to work his magic, quick and easy was what he liked. Especially when he was up most of the night, this time it wasn't always about Enzo and his guilt plaguing him: it was her, with those chocolate bown eyes and beautiful lips he found hard to resist, Elena.

Ric swung the door open. "Do you recall the Jacob's ski job this morning?"

"The green ones? Needed to be rewaxed? You took them out of here awhile ago. What's up with you? A few days of inactivity and your minds turned to mince?"

He came inside leaning against the bench. "Shit really?"

Damon banged out one of the dents on the boot. "I think if anyone should be a little absent minded it would be me."

"Yeah and hows that going for you? The hero tag?"

Damon yanked out an old woollen sock, throwing it in Ric's face. "Knock it off, I'm not a hero."

Ric laughed, flicking the offensive item into the bin. "Try telling that to Elena."

He asked, "You spoken with her?"

"No. Have you? You two should be great chums by now. Unless she was so bored by your presence up there?"

Damon smirked. Sure Ric. She was so bored that every time he kissed her, it left her wanting more. If he so much as touched her she wanted to jump his bones. Yeah last night proved to be utterly fruitless when he was lying in his bed alone. Elena was beautiful and tempting making him lose his mind with need. What he was going to do with her, he had no idea. Admit it though: you kinda liked her hanging around cooking you meals and having her in your arms. Until that imbecile Matt turned up like a possesive jackass. "Maybe she was. She sucks at cards, and can't play scrabble."

"Hmm. So what did you do up there?"

"Read books, we ate. Slept," nearly choking on the word, he went to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water.

"Really? You need a TV. So I hope you were polite Damon?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "On occasion, yes I may have been an ass, but when she left we were on friendly terms."

"Good because I've had calls from the media. They want to run a story."

Damon snapped, "No way. Not interested."

"One was quite persistent. She wants to interview you with Elena."

"Was I not clear enough Ric? You need to tell who ever she is to fuck off. I'm not doing a story."

"Andie Star. She told me you'd know who she was."

"Andie? Christ really?"

The chime of the bell indicated someone was in the shop, Ric left him to it closing the door. Damon pulled the next item from the pile, a snowboard. Why was she here? He saw a white news van down the main street a few weeks ago. May not have been her or could have. He'd seen a few of the winter olympic team athletes here looking all shit, hot and shiny, perhaps she was covering that. He hadn't seen Andie since Enzo's funeral.

 _"I'm sorry about Enzo, Damon. You know I loved him too. No matter how fleeting or long ago. Don't blame yourself for surviving. There's a story in you, that needs to be told."_

The workshop door opened. Damon busy waxing the board glanced up in annoyance, he was getting beyond pissed with all these interruptions. His hand stilled in surprise. Elena was here, she had come so soon. The corner of his lips turned upwards. Her long hair glossy and straight, wide eyes bright and playful. "Hello Elena."

She stepped inside nervously. "Is that a smile I see Damon? Are you happy to see me?" She stood slightly aback, watching him.

He wiped his hands on a rag. His eyes caught hold of hers. "Who'd you think it was for, Ric?"

She smiled. "Really?" Her eyes flickered over his face. "It's good to see you." Her arms wrapping around him.

Automatically he tightened his hold on her. "Why are you here?"

Pulling back, she said, "Is that really you Damon? The guy I know would've told me to turn around and leave by now."

"I'm not going to lie: that did cross my mind, but not today." He stared at her lips parting wide with shock.

"Well good because I need to ask you something."

"Ask away?"

"My friends are organising a party. What did Caroline call it, something about life's journeys." She bit her lip. "To celebrate me being here, alive and well. The function is at Bar Raven tomorrow night."

"So you should. You only have one chance in life."

"Yes and you saved it for me. So that's why I'd like you to be there." She stared into his eyes waiting his response. He watched the play of emotions on her face, nervousness, worry, wanting him to say yes. The bar scene he'd ditched awhile ago. An automatic no was forthcoming upon his lips, when she leant in close whispering, "Please for me."

Damon struggled to keep his hands from pulling her close and kissing her like he wanted. He couldn't because Ric would burst in at any minute, with some fucking stupid request. "Elena.. I don't really do the bars and mingling with people thing anymore."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she said, "You haven't said no. This would be good for you too Damon. Look I don't know what happened with Enzo: yes I said his name, what are you going to do kiss me again? I'm sorry for whatever it is that is stopping you from living. You let Ric into your life, so let me. I would really like you to be there. Tomorrow at 7pm."

Gripping her arm, he said, "You're the first person I've heard say his name out loud in a very long time. Enzo was my cousin and best friend. I loved him like another brother. But don't tell me how to live my life when you know nothing about it."

Elena shook off his grip. "What did you just say to me Damon? You told me you only have one chance in life. Please don't let the past dictate your future. You can't live amongst all that darkness. Embrace the light." She cupped his face tenderly with her hands, her lips about to touch his.

The sound of the bell chiming drove them hastily apart, before the door opened and Ric burst in. "Damon, the Smith repair." He glanced at Elena, "You talk him into it?"

"Maybe Ric. Regardless can you make sure he's there tomorrow please? I have to go." Turning on her heel, she stopped at the door, calling back, "I expect to see you Damon. Bye Ric."

"I'll do my best, but you know it's Damon we're talking about here. Catch ya Elena," Ric said.

His buddy stared at him, Damon shrugged. "I have work to do."

* * *

The girls were having a grand time getting ready for the party. They were making a wonderful afternoon of it: drinking champagne, soaking in bubble baths, and curling their hair.

Her friends were on her bed, while she sorted through her wardrobe for her sexiest dress to wear. Her fingers pulled on an olive green dress, no not good enough. Finally resting on the soft material of her black and blue halter neck dress. Perfect.

"Whoa that is stunning my girl," Caroline said, observing her with envy. "The men are going to be all over you." She grinned. "Me included. Oh how I love the thrill and anticipation these nights can bring."

Bonnie laughed. "Care, you sure the bubbles haven't gone to your head? You know I've thought about it, maybe the reason you haven't slept with anyone else yet is because you can't? He was the love of your life, and that's not easy to forget."

Caroline pouted, hands on hips. "When exactly was the last time you were between the sheets with a guy?"

Bonnie flipped her hair. "Last summer actually. Kai Parker, an old school friend." She smiled at Elena, "Your turn?"

She averted her eyes, focusing on an imaginary item inside her cupboard. "I need my black strapless bra where is it?" Caroline was right though, Elena felt the buzz of excitement on seeing Damon: the dancing, drinking and who knows. She wanted to finish what they started in the cabin, her cheeks scorching red remembering how much she wanted him. Her friends didn't know what had transpired between herself and Damon. How could she explain something she still didn't understand? Beaming happily she said, "Well let's hope we all get what we want tonight."

Bar Raven was packed to the hilt, Caroline had booked the area overlooking the dance floor. Jenna was already there waving around madly. Her red and black striped dress looking smoking hot on her figure. "Hello girls, you all look wonderful."

Bonnie hugged her. "So do you Jenna. Wow."

"Mason is around somewhere, and several of the other instructors. This was a great idea Caroline, building the teams morale." She took Elena in her arms, embracing her warmly. "Missed you, I'm so happy your back. So where is this Damon? I want to meet him."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks Jenna, lets get ourselves a drink first ladies."

Matt, Tyler and Elijah were already at the bar doing shots, with Liv and Valerie standing around encouraging them to do more. "You boys are smashing those down, order some for us," Caroline demanded from over Matt's shoulder.

"Three more," Matt said to the barman. He smiled at Elena. "You good?"

Elena craned her neck looking for a glimpse of Damon. Disappointed she drank her vodka in one go. "Wow strong. I like it. I think I need another."

"You know I never got to tell you this before. How much I worried when you were missing. Made me realise what a great girl you are. Elena, I..."

Feeling bad within herself because the guy was still pining for her. Treading gently she answered, "I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt you because I still care, but it's over between us."

His face colored, his answer dismissive, "Well ok then..." He wound his arm around Valerie's waist and ordered them more drinks without giving her another thought.

Elena walked off, pissed she'd hurt his feelings, but mostly because she hadn't seen Mr Recluse anywhere. Darting through the mass of party goers, she bumped into Ric in the crowd. "Elena?"

She stopped. "Oh my gosh Ric. Thanks for coming. Help yourself to a drink at the bar." She looked around for Damon and nowhere to be seen.

"He's not coming. He sends his apologies. Sorry Elena, I tried."

Fighting the disappointment she shrugged. "Oh well, he is what he is." Bonnie and Caroline were on the dance floor, exactly where she was headed. "I need a drink and a dance. I'll speak to you soon. Go enjoy yourself."

She went to another bar, ordering one of those potent cocktails Caroline was always guzzling down like water. Elena needed it. Damon wasn't coming, she wanted to slap him. Slamming the drink back, she sauntered off to the dance floor. The men ogled her as she walked past, ignoring them she joined in with her friends dancing and having fun. Who needed a man? She was enjoying herself with her bestest friends in the world.

Taking a breather, she stood on the edge of the floor, watching Caroline dance up a storm with some guy with light brown hair. Things getting heated when they commenced the bump and grind. Well it looked as though Care might be getting some tonight, Elena thought with a hint of jealousy. Oh guys had tried hitting on her and she wasn't interested. She wanted him: the guy who tells her to go away and leave him alone, time and time again.

Her eyes surveyed the party section, Ric was chatting away to Jenna. Bonnie was gone, she must be busy kissing some hot guy somewhere. Matt and his buddies were doing another round of shots, and staggering dangerously on their feet. Elena headed towards the restroom, beyond angry Damon never showed up. So she smiled at some random guy who was eyeing her off. When she felt someone pulling on her hand, leading her straight into their arms. Furious she was about to tell them off, gasping in suprise: that cologne she'd know anywhere, half cloaked in the darkness was Damon. Rushing towards him she fell into his strong arms. He was really here. Taking refuge together in a dimly lit corner, she held onto him. "You came. Ric said you weren't."

He stared down at her. "I know. Are you having a good time?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, the feel of his silky black shirt beneath her fingertips. "I am now."

Their gazes locked on each other. Damon's flickering from her face, down to her lips, to the swell of her breasts and back up again. "You look beautiful. Stunning Elena."

Pulling his head closer she whispered, "Why are you here? What changed your mind?"

"You did."

A flicker of emotion ran across his face causing her heart to accelerate. He came here for her. Her finger crept behind the nape of his neck. "Damon.." Her lips parting in need.

He backed her up against the wall. "I'm not going to kiss you with all these people around. Where's your new little friend you were just making eyes at? He's not your type, you prefer the hotter variety that is me."

"Forget him. I want you. Just kiss me, they're all busy, and we're here in the dark."

He bent his head closer, speaking in a low voice against her ear, "This isn't the time nor the place, but do you know how badly I want to rip that dress off you with my teeth and kiss every inch of your skin? To feel your breasts cupped inside my hands to savor your beauties with my tongue. Then sliding lower, I eagerly await for the taste of you upon my lips. I want you beneath me arching your hips thrust for thrust. You drive me god damn crazy Elena."

His body was pressed between her thighs, his hardness evident straining against the tight confines of his jeans. She couldn't think straight. His words sending desire flooding through her and the need for him to do all of the above. Forgetting where they were she moaned, "Please..Take me here right now."

They stared at one another unwillingly to look away. Her skin on fire, unable to breathe. Something had shifted between them she had felt it all day. He wanted her. Elena felt giddy with the knowledge: was she going to be the ray of light shredding the darkness around his soul?

Damon grabbed her by the waist grinding his pelvis into hers. His voice uneven, "When I make love to you we're going to be alone, because your're gonna be screaming my fucking name and begging me for more."

Elena whimpering out, "Damon..." Their deep breathing slowed down, Elena regaining her composure.

"You alright?" She nodded. After allowing a few minutes for his arousal to subside, he said, "C'mon we should go find Ric," leading her back to the party.

Elena briefly introduced him to Jenna and Mason, who thanked him profusely for finding her in the storm. Damon issued a polite reply and moved on.

She stood beside Ric and Damon. "So Elena, Damon telks me you were bored up at the cabin? He had no TV, and only his boring company huh?"

Elena choked on her drink. Bored? What the hell had Damon been saying. "Ah I missed some shows. Lucky for the cable replays." She shot Damon a look.

He shrugged. "She likes books. God knows there was enough crap from her to choose from."

Ric laughed. "So was Damon polite? Tell the truth."

She stared at Damon. "No not always. I can't count the number of times he told me I needed to go away. I was crowding his space."

He knocked his drink back, demanding the barman for another. "That's because you talked too much. Christ Ric, she wanted to know if I preferred silk or cotton boxers."

Ric burst out laughing. "Whoa too much information. I need a bourbon pronto."

After a half hour later, Ric and Damon baded their goodbyes. "Thanks for the invite Elena. I'm glad this bozo decided to show up." He reached over to hug her.

"Thanks Ric. He crashing at yours?"

"Nah he stays at the shop when it's this late. He prefers sleeping on the ground than a comfortable spare bed at my place."

Damon smirked. "Yes and we better get going. I need my beauty sleep." He whacked him on the arm. His blue eyes fixed on hers. "Elena, goodnight."

Her breath caught, croaking out some reply in response. "Thanks."

"Ok, ok, let's go," Ric said, laughing as they staggered up the stairs together.

She stared after him. Elena wanted him bad, like a fire burning inside her that couldn't be extinguished.

Sweeping to the bar and ready to order another drink, she smiled happily knowing her job was done for the night. She stared at the crowded dance floor, when that familiar trickle of uneasiness settled beneath her skin. Spinning around widly she rushed off to find her friends, her heart pummelling inside her chest. Someone was in there watching her, like a predator does its prey.


	10. What are we doing here?

_A/N: Hello. Sorry for taking awhile to post this chapter. So yes, Damon and Elena are getting closer. Will they or won't they give in? hmm. Many thanks to those leaving your reviews, and for the faves/follows._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - What are we doing here?**_

* * *

Elena felt the room spinning beneath her feet, grabbing hold of a bed post she gingerly made her way towards the bathroom. Within seconds she was retching into the toilet bowl. The putrid smell of her vile causing her to throw up again. Hell, this would teach her to drink more than she could handle. She pulled her hair away from her face, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

Last night, during her very own thank christ you're alive party, she'd been knocking back drink after drink. The function was at Bar Raven, she'd been enjoying herself until Ric informed her Damon would not be turning up. Disappointment and anger mingled together, she drank.

With no idea what the time was, and her friends still asleep, Elena crept down the stairs to the kitchen. A jug of water was high on her agenda: downed with a couple of tylenol.

Sitting on the stool she waited for the pain killers to kick in. So in the end, Damon had shown up: he came because of her. Forgetting her hungover state, she recalled in vivid detail what he had said to her. He was affected by her just as much as she was him. Soon they'd give in, only a matter of when. If she wasn't feeling so lousy, she'd head straight up to his cabin and throw away the key. No man had made her feel this way. Smiling to herself, she thought of the things she would be doing on her time off from ski school: hanging around Damon.

"Um earth to Elena?" Caroline called from the doorway, her fingers flicking on the light. "Why are you in the dark for goodness sake? Scared the shit out of me."

Elena covered her eyes with her hand. "Sorry Care. I feel awful, hungover actually."

Her eyes zoomed in on her. "Doesn't surprise me. Though it's usually me in your position. What gives?"

She drank from her glass, feeling the water slowly trickle down her throat. "Um, maybe I was just celebrating being alive with one too many?"

Caroline snorted. "Usually when one of us has their head in a bucket the next day, it's caused by man troubles. So is it?"

Elena spun around on the stool. When on earth was she going to tell them about Damon? Now wasn't the time. She needed to see him again and find out exactly what they were doing or not. "The only man trouble I have, is the whacko I've felt watching me twice now at Bar Raven. God that is really unnerving. I don't want to go back there anytime soon."

The blonde put the coffee machine on, throwing some pod capsules inside and shutting the lid. "It's so weird. Who the hell is this freak? Maybe we should report it to the police or something?"

Elena stared at her. "Tell them what exactly? Hey, Mr Policeman, there's someone watching me. Ok, so what do they look like and have they threatened you? I don't know, and no. We can't help, sorry."

Caroline slapped her forehead. "You're right, that was stupid. We need to catch this creep ourselves: so we have to go back to the bar again."

Bonnie's voice coming from behind them, "Wait up. Did you just say we do what? I don't think that's a good idea Caroline. Elena shouldn't go anywhere that place."

Pouting, she said, "Well what do you suggest we do then Bonnie? Maybe the weirdo is outside listening to us right now? How do we know?"

Elena's head feeling it was about to explode, sighed. "I know you are both worried, but considering it's only happened at the bar, I will be giving that a miss from now on."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulder. "I agree. So what plans do you have for the week off?"

Smiling, she said, "Things I enjoy. Relaxing. Do some exercise, read some books."

Caroline slurped her coffee. "Lucky you. I have the kiddo's class today, sheesh and I'm over it already. I'm in for a long day." Waltzing from the room, she stopped in the doorway. "What about Damon? We didn't meet him last night, I know Jenna did. Not fair."

Elena hoped her face portrayed a look of indifference. Damon was exactly who she was on her way to see today. "What about him? He's busy working at the shop. Maybe some other time."

"Mm, we will meet him soon Elena. He can't hide forever." Her voice traling off, with her heavy footsteps going up the stairs.

Elena sighed. "I'll do my best. Bonnie, I know you are itching to meet him too."

Bonnie sipped her tea. "One day. We can't force him to do anything. I mean he's been that way for awhile. But if there is anyone who can break him out of his shell, it would be you."

* * *

Damon hummed along to the music playing on the transmitter radio. Normally he wouldn't have the bloody thing on, but today well he needed a distraction.

His eyes scanned the repairs sitting on bench. Fuck me. He'd been here early, and only three repairs had been made. He was feeling like an old fellow today: slow and fuzzy headed. Ric was in an hour ago, and would notice the lack of activity going on.

C'mon Damon, get your shit together. Work doesn't get done on its own. Grabbing some skis, he tossed them down onto the bench. Scanning the note, he pulled the wax, and a few other things from the cupboard. Lathering the skis, he worked his magic: looking like new once more. On a roll Damon, keep up with the pace.

The door swung open, he pulled the earmuffs from his head. "Ric. What's up buddy?"

"Nothing. I heard the radio and maybe humming before. That couldn't be you right?"

Damon shrugged. "Maybe. Is it too loud for you? Scaring all the customers away?"

Ric laughed. "Nah, you do that anyway. No hangover I take it?"

"I'm good as gold. You?"

"A little befuddled. Last night was fun. That Elena is such a great girl. I spoke with some other people she works with, they all adore her."

Damon smirked. What was he doing? "Do you have a point Ric? Or are you just here to tell me how much people love Elena Gilbert?"

Ric lounged against the bench. "No point, just making conversation. Did you have a good night? I'm surprised you ended up coming. So why did you?"

"Well, maybe the offer to pass up free booze was too hard to ignore?"

"Really? That's it?" He tapped his fingers against the metal. "It had nothing to do with Elena then?"

Annoyed, Damon answered, "Clue me in here. Why would you think that?"

"You two just seem quite at ease with one another. I dunno. I've never seen you joking around with anyone else."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend," Damon said, sorting through the pile. "She's a nice girl. We were stuck together for awhile and that's it."

"Well, I think she'd be a good friend for you."

"I don't need friends. So you buddy, better be careful."

"All I'm saying, is the Damon I saw last night should be seen more often."

"Pep talks over Ric. I'm busy."

His boss noticed the pile. "You need some help?"

"I got it covered. Now leave me be." Ric left, allowing his mind to wander to a certain brunette who was taking up way too much space in his head. Elena, so beautiful and tempting for him to stay away from. The restraint he had last night, when all he wanted to do was pin her against the wall, wrap her legs around his waist and fuck her senseless. Christ. He felt the stirrings of his arousal form in the trousers of his pants. The unbearable need to consume her was driving him crazy.

* * *

Elena stopped outside the shop, glancing at her appearance in the window. She'd ditched the practical garb of a big puffy jacket for her tan colored woollen coat, and a scarf around her neck. Her hair in a ponytail, and lips glistening with gloss. In one hand she carried a picnic basket, filled with homemade chicken soup and a loaf of crusty bread from the bakery. She was Damon's lunch date today whether he liked it or not.

Pushing the door open she entered. The chime of the bell sending Ric rushing towards her. "Elena, welcome," he said, embracing her warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Her eyes flittered to the work door behind him. "Hey Ric. Thanks for coming last night. Did you have a good time?"

"We did indeed. I was just telling Damon we should do that more often."

Elena's eyes widened, with both Ric and herself pestering him to start living, he was going to have no choice. "Is he in? I come bearing lunch."

Ric glanced at the basket in her hand. "Ok, little Miss Dorothy. He's due a break soon anyway. Give me a minute." Yanking the door open, he disappeared into the workshop.

Elena smoothed her hair, and quickly applied more gloss on her lips. Although it was only a matter of time before Damon's mouth was going to smudge it all off anyway. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

The door swung open, Ric came out shaking his head. "Sorry Elena, Damon's real busy. He doesn't have time to take a piss, let alone go for lunch. Pardon the pun, those are his words not mine."

Elena dropped the basket on the bench. "I don't think so. He's not dismissing me so easily. I need your help."

"I thought as much. What did you have in mind?" Detailing her idea, Ric was on-board. "You leave Damon to me."

"Thanks Ric, take your time. I'll be waiting for him." Not bothering to hear his response, she swung the door open slipping into the cold air.

Hastily walking towards the mountain, and taking a lift to the summit: she found the perfect area just off the piste trail. Elena began setting up her picnic.

* * *

Damon was flipping a snowboard over and over. The door clanging open, he said, "Is she gone? Thanks, I'll buy you a bottle of the good stuff."

Ric sighed. "You owe me double. But, yes Elena's gone."

Throwing his tools down on the bench, he said, "Well you know I wasn't lying."

"So anyway, I just had a call. I need you to go out and do an urgent repair for me."

"Huh? Since when?"

"Since this person is an important, long serving customer. She's stuck up on the mountain, near the start of the Valley Views trail. Damaged her skis. Bang out a few dents should do the trick. Told her I'd send my mobile tech to help her out."

"Fuck Ric, I really don't have time for this."

"Don't worry about the work load here, I'll see to it. I'm good for something. No need to hurry back, take your time."

"Alright, alright. I think your gonna owe me big time for this Ric." Damon grabbed his backpack, an assortment of tools, wax and his board. "The things I have to do," he muttered along the way.

He pushed to the front of the chairlift crowd, well not many were heading up to this part of the mountain. It was off the track and secluded he recalled. Damon was still pissed when he alighted the chairlift, thankfully it wasn't blowing a gale up there.

A few minutes later he strapped the board to his feet, following the trail down. He noted a woman in a light colored jacket waving to him on his left. His speed slowed down, gazing around the empty slopes that must be Ric's all important customer. Damon put his hand up in acknowledgment. The figure quickly disappeared behind the snow tipped trees. What was she doing, playing freaking peekaboo?

Grinding his teeth, Damon stopped his board. Clicking his boots free, he strode in the same direction as the tan jacket. Once he rounded the corner, he noticed a red and white picnic rug laying amongst the snow and a woven basket sitting in the middle.

"So you must be hungry. I came with a free meal, and you turned me down. Why?" Elena demanded, swiftly making her way to within arm's reach.

He stared at her: raking over her figure from head to toe. "You know why. I meant what I said last night. Right here, isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Hearing her breath catch, he noticed the erratic beating of her chest beneath her jacket, she breathed out, "Damon.."

The need for his lips to be upon hers blowing all sense of reason out the damn window. Swaying closer she fell into his arms. Holding her upright flush against the hardness of his chest, his voice cracking with desire, he said, "You deserve so much more than this."

Placing a finger to his lips, she whispered, "Just have lunch with me, please? I'm not going to apologise for lying to get you here." She held her breath waiting for him to tell her he was turning around and leaving.

Damon looked at the rug and then back to her. "Lunch? Did Ric help you with this? I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Don't blame him. You're here now, sit down and enjoy yourself." Tugging on his arm she led him towards the rug. Reluctantly he followed her.

Elena knelt down beside the basket and commenced pulling the items out. He watched her pour the soup from the flask into foam cups, spill free and placed the sliced bread on a plate. "Come and get it while it's hot. Chicken soup."

Damon sat down next to her. "This is a nice spot. Why'd you pick here?"

"I love the view. You can see most of the alpine ranges. Where can you get any better than this? Have you done the trail before?"

Damon sipped the hot liquid, welcoming the warmth soaking through his body. "A couple of times. I've seen some stupid accidents up here. People can be utter morons on the slopes."

"Interesting. So who are the worst culprits do you think? The one's on skis or boards?"

He pointed at a colorful figure zigzagging down the powdered snow. "Those by a mile."

"Is that because you're a boarder? Them versus us mentality?"

"Not at all. Tell me, have you even tried to snowboard before?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm no good. Crashed and burned the whole way through."

Damon smirked. "Perhaps you gave up too easily?"

Elena glanced at him sideways. "I don't give up Damon, on anything."

He caught her look and her meaning. "Maybe you had the wrong instructor?"

"Probably. Why? Do you think you'd be able to do any better?"

His brows rose. "Well let's see about that. You're about to get an impromptu lesson."

"Seriously Damon, now?"

"Yes now. At least let me show you some technique."

Refusing to budge, he pulled her to her feet. "Ok. Ok. Where do you want to start?"

"Your stance, it's all in the legs." He moved into position on the ice, with his board underfoot. "C'mon Elena, you can do better than that."

Standing on the snow, Elena's legs were all in the wrong angle. He stopped what he was doing, coming to her side. "Bend them lower," he said, placing his hand on her. His other hand gripped her hip turning her position. "That's better. Do you feel the balance equal on each foot?"

She nodded. "I think the balance is off slightly."

He rested his hands on her waist. "Try more on the left, most people put too much pressure on the right."

Elena turned swiftly, her body pressed far too closely against his. Her arms immediately wound around his waist, preventing his escape. "What about this?"

"Elena.."

"Stop fighting it Damon. We are going to have to deal with whatever this thing between us is." She pulled him closer. "Is that a lie?"

Whether he liked it or not, she was right: there was something going on between them and only who knows what. Gently pushing away from her, he said, "I'm complicated Elena, and you are going to get hurt. I make all the wrong choices."

"If you make the wrong decisions, why did you turn up last night? Why are you still here now, when the chance to turn around and leave was an option?" Her finger prodding him in the chest. "I'm the reason you changed your mind. To me that says there's hope you'll let me in. So stop blowing hot and cold: stick with one and do something about it."

"What do you want Elena? For me to throw you down against the rug and make love to you here and now?"

"I want you to take me back to your cabin. Just the two of us: the real me and the real you." Her eyes challenging him to refuse her request.

He stared into those brown orbs like he was hypnotized. Hell, maybe he was: Elena Gilbert was slowly getting under his skin in more ways than one.

Damon knew the answer: struggling with the words upon his lips. "We need to..."


	11. Forget the world, it's you and me

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and many thanks to those leaving your reviews :)_ _TVDTVDTVD - thanks, no I don't have a twitter account._

 _Hmm, I wonder what Damon and Elena are getting upto in this chapter ?_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Forget the world, it's you and me.**

* * *

Their eyes were caught up in something that was burning out of control: desire, a consuming passion, an aching need to be together yet to be defined. Swallowing, as though he couldn't get the words out, he said, "We need to go to my cabin, now."

The innocence of those simple words sent a wave of heat flowing through Elena's veins. Their time had come. Her heart pumping with exhilaration, she said breathlessly, "Let me gather this up first." In less than 30 seconds she had everything inside the rug, rolled into a ball and tossed into the basket. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go."

Damon stood watching, amused at her flurry of activity. "That's an interesting way to pack up a picnic. Are you in a hurry Elena? I'm not going to change my mind."

Whacking him playfully on the arm, she replied, "Well, you might. So how far is your cabin again?"

A smile broke across his handsome face. "I know a shortcut. We'll be warm soon. Follow me."

They trudged across the snow together, Damon's board hanging over his shoulder. "Do you always snowboard your way around Aspen?"

"Yes on this. Why? You think I would have a car instead? How do you get around?"

"Walk. Some people have both. Did you have a car back east?"

"Yes Elena, I did have a car. I loved that old thing: a blue chevy Camaro. What a beauty she was."

"Are you a car man Damon? If you loved it so much, what happened to it?"

"I sold it for a good price. Funded me a ticket out of New York, for what was supposed to be a trip of a lifetime."

Elena slipped on the snow, nearly losing her footing down the embankment. Damon grabbed her arms just in time. "You alright?" She nodded, he removed the basket from her grip, so she could walk unimpeded. "Not much further."

They began a slow descent down the hill. The big leafy trees dotted with snow filling the edges. Elena knew they were nearly there. A blush scorched across her cheeks remembering the last time she was alone with him. This time there would be no interruptions, because no-one knew they were here. "How can you do this everyday? Doesn't it wear you out?"

Glancing back at her, he said, "I keep myself fit. Endurance training, I've had a lot of practice. Believe me, I've been in way higher altitudes than this. We're here."

She saw the dark wood of his cabin before them. Damon fiddled in his jacket pocket for the keys, kicking the door open with his foot. "After you."

Elena stepped inside, her gaze automatically drifting to his bedroom, then back to the fireplace. For a man his cabin was tidy, not a thing was out of place. "Why is your place always so clean?"

"I have nothing to do up here. Besides I like neat. Disorganized and clutter shit me to no end." He pulled his jacket from his shoulders, tossing it into the sofa. "I'll start the fire. Do make yourself comfortable Elena."

Shrugging out of her coat, she placed it over the sofa along with her scarf. "Are you thirsty? I could do with a water, and I'll get a whiskey for you?"

"You just read my mind. There's a bottle of red if you feel like something to drink. Don't ask me how long it's been in there though."

She walked to the kitchen, pulling two glasses from the shelves. Damon's stash of half empty bourbon and whiskeys filling the cupboard, finally she found the red hidden away at the back. Pouring them each large portions, she went back to the other room.

The wood in the fireplace already ablaze. Damon was still kneeling on the in front of the fire. Elena handed him his drink, saying, "That didn't take long. I do feel warmer already." Taking the glass from her hands, his fingers grazed against hers. The familiar heat from his touch sending jolts of electricity coursing through her body. Sitting down beside him she gulped down her wine, nearly draining the cup empty.

He was watching her. "Thanks. Maybe you should slow down? You're supposed to savour the taste, not drink it like lolly water. Unless you want to get drunk?"

She pulled the glass away from her lips. "Drunk? No. I had too much last night."

"Did you indeed? I couldn't tell." He leant back with his arms folded behind his head, staring at her. "You don't seem to be the type do that often?"

"I'm not. Usually it's my friend Caroline. She was there last night, and Bonnie whom neither of you met."

"Mm. So why were you drinking Elena?"

His blue gaze fixated on hers. He was so close she smelt his cologne, intoxicating. Her eyes dropped to his lips that felt like it had been forever since they'd been locked against hers. Answering honestly, she said, "I was angry when Ric told me you weren't coming. I wanted you there so much Damon."

He rolled over to his side to face her, his eyes not missing a beat. "Sorry, I can be a pain in the ass. I'm being honest. But you changed my mind, I wanted to see you again."

Elena's heart soared with the knowledge. "Thank you. I'm happy that you did. So was it a bit strange being out and about in public?"

"Yes, I detest crowds. I did the bar scene for years with.." He stopped for a second, "with Enzo. We had fun back in the day, but I guess I'm not missing out on anything now. Truthfully though, last night wasn't that bad."

"Well, that's a start Damon. We have something to build on. Things will get easier mingling back into society." Her eyes were drawn to his lips once more, she moistened her dry lips with a quick swipe of her tongue. He noticed the movement, his pupils darkening with desire.

"Perhaps. You're a hard woman to ignore Elena, and even harder to forget." He pulled her towards him, "I can't help wanting what I want. You." His mouth came crashing down against hers. She savoured the taste of his lips parting hers open, allowing his tongue entry in a tussle against her own. Groaning in delight he placed his hands on her hips rolling her beneath him.

Elena's fingers dragged through his hair stopping at the nape of his neck to draw him closer. Their mouths still fused, Damon's hands roamed up her body and down again, leaving trails of heat along her skin. Stopping at the swell of her breasts hidden beneath her shirt, his fingers splaying across her nipples sweeping back and forth.

A growl escaped him like he was desperate to take his fill, ripping open her blouse. Sneaking beneath the silky material of her bra, he unclasped the last remaining barrier: her attributes spilling free, pink and taut. Elena felt the chill of the air sweep across her, soon forgotten when Damon's thumb stroked across the hardness of her arousals.

Her body responding to his touch and the need for his lips to follow, her head fell back against the hard wood of the floor, the column of her neck exposed. His lips soon followed tracing ever so slowly to the base of her collarbone. Her body on fire, every nerve in her body had ignited. This was so much better than she ever thought, and they had only just begun. Damon's head hovered over her naked breasts inching downwards with his breath blowing heat upon her nipple. The pure pleasure she felt when his lips captured her hardness, sucking and flicking endlessly with his tongue, she cried out in delight, "I want more."

Damon's attention turned to her other breast, marvelling at its perfection, suckling on its peak. When he'd had his fill, he tilted her chin up to look at him. "God you taste so good. I wonder what the rest of you will be like?" His finger delving along her inner thighs.

Elena crazed with desire pulled his pelvis closer against hers, his erection pressing into the center between her thighs. Hastily she undid his belt, her fingers freeing him from his restraints. Greedy for the feel of his glorious shaft, her hands stroked him up and down, then gently massaged his sacks. Tugging on his ear with her teeth, she whispered, "So try me."

Damon groaned, "God you drive me fucking crazy." Sliding his hands up her legs, he skilfully removed her outer pants, sighing with satisfaction when he saw the sheer lace of her thong, "Believe me, I noticed your sexy bra and these things just barely hide what I want to devour."

His head lowered planting kisses along her inner thighs, his teeth pulling her underwear down below her knees. Her legs automatically parted when Damon's mouth sunk between her thighs, kissing and teasing on what was to come. Slowly but surely he made contact with her bud buried within her slick and wet folds, his tongue weaving stroke after stroke on her sensitive nerve.

She moaned and arched herself upwards with need, pulling at his hair in a mad frenzy, losing her damn mind with his obvious talent. He stopped mid stroke, his breath tickling against her, "Do you feel like coming today Elena?"

Writhing beneath him, all she could think about was the need for his mouth to finish what he started. Her hips bucked upwards, her legs flopping open in surrender. She begged, "Don't you dare stop. Please Damon." Rewarded when his mouth returned to her pink folds and administered attention back to her pulsating core with his tongue's lashings.

She felt the tension building, and when his finger slipped inside her in sync with his tongue, her orgasm escaped her along with her screams, "Damon...Oh. Oh my god yes..." She felt the pulsations racking throughout her body leaving her dazed.

Smiling with satisfaction he kissed her mouth. "Your taste is like an aphrodisiac." She groggily noticed her essence upon his lips. "It's not over yet. Tell me, do you want me inside you? Filling you with my plunges until we're both seeing stars?" He smirked, quickly discarding his black tight fitting top revealing his muscled frame.

Her eyes slowly widened, the haziness lifting, and by oath she wanted more. Damon's mouth already proving her with a mind numbing orgasm. "You have given me what is mine. Take what you will. I want you so bad," Elena ran her hands along his broad shoulders, down his hardened abs and stopping at his hips.

Damon immediately thrust upon her probing her with his tip. He continued to enter her over and over not yet full tilt. Elena thrashed beneath him, the motion rubbing against her sensitive clit. "Please. Fill all of me Damon. Fuck me until I come over and over again," she begged.

Stalling at her entrance, he grasped a silver foil from the pockets of his pants strewn on the floor. The latex fitting like a glove over his thick and hardened shaft.

His lips sought hers with an urgency not felt before. His tongue tangling with her own as he plunged himself deeply inside her, drawing in and out in quick succession.

Her hips ground upwards in sync with the powerful strokes of his thrusts. Mixing the movements between fast and slow, their rhythm grew frantic as he kept pounding into her flesh. The delicious friction building to its fireworks conclusion with her muscles clenching around him, shaking her body to its very core. Only then did he find his own release, shooting his seeds into the great beyond. Her screams of ecstasy muffled by his kisses.

Damon breathed against her ear, "That was mind blowing baby, holy fuck Elena."

They both lay spent in each other's arms. She gazed at him in wonder. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling peacefully. She lay a soft kiss upon his lips, whispering, "You deserve to be happy Damon Salvatore." Snuggling closer, she fell asleep.

* * *

Damon roused from his slumber, forgetting for a minute where he was. He opened his eyes, finding Elena nestled against his chest, her hair fanning down around her. He'd just spent the better part of the afternoon making love to her, and how good had it been? He felt his dick begin to twitch: he needed to have her again and again. He watched her sleeping, so very beautiful. Damon felt no regrets about bringing her back here. Sweeping a strand of her hair from her temple, he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes immediately fluttered open. Smiling shyly, she said, "We fell asleep. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Are you feeling refreshed?"

Stretching her body out, she yawned, "I feel wonderful." The blanket slipping from her chest exposing her nakedness.

Immediately he reached over covering up her luscious breasts. "You should hide those, they could drive me to distraction." His gaze flickering to the rest of her body under the blanket, "Every inch of you to be precise."

"Hmm, now I know your weak spot Damon. What am I to do?"

Smirking, he answered, "Just as I know yours." He bent his head, kissing her on the lips. "Are you hungry? I'm famished. Pizza sound good?"

"Don't, I mean - I can leave. There's no obligations Damon."

He was already up, moving around throwing on the pair of slacks and a sleeved t-shirt over his head. Elena's eyes following his every move. "Leave? No you are having dinner with me. Hell, we may even pull out the trusty old scrabble game afterwards."

Her shoulders relaxed, and he heard her sigh of relief. He wasn't getting rid of her so easily. "Pizza it is then."

"I'll let you put some clothes on. I'll be in the kitchen."

Humming happily he grabbed the two pizzas from the freezer, shoving them into the oven for 20 minutes. He refilled his bourbon and poured her a little more wine.

He took the drinks back into the living room, where Elena was wearing the torn remnants of her blouse and those damn knickers that left nothing untold. Nearly dropping the glasses, he had a driving need to be between her legs. He managed to say, "I think you need to put something else on. That blouse has seen better days, don't you think?"

Wryly, she said, "You are lucky it wasn't one of my favorites." Elena followed him into the bedroom.

He went through the wardrobe pulling out a black long sleeved shirt, "This should suffice," he said. She removed the blouse and slipped his shirt over her head. Sexy as sin, she spun around strolling through the door giving him a nice view of her shapely ass. God help him.

They sat on the floor beside the fire eating their pizza. Time was getting away from them, the sun slowly setting in the distance. He swallowed his bourbon, his stomach full. "You can't get much better than that. Bourbon and pizza after an afternoon of fun and frivolity."

Elena's wine was in one hand, taking a sip, she asked, "Do you need to go back to work?"

He stared into the fire, "I doubt it. Ric did give me the afternoon off." His eyes flickered back to her, "Do you think he might know what we've been up to?"

Her face went red. "Surely not?"

Smirking, he said, "He's not stupid Elena. Ric is quite astute." He noticed she had wine stains on the corner of her lips. "Come here, you have bits of this," his thumb stroking the offending material from her skin. His gaze didn't waiver as he looked to her mouth and back to her eyes. He noticed her intake of breath and the hammering of her pulse along her neck. Fascinated, Damon's lips pressed down upon it, feeling it leap at his touch. He murmured against her skin, "I want you to stay with me tonight. When you do go home tomorrow, we will be far from done. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Damon felt her hands lift his face towards her, her eyes filled with questions and doubt etched into one. "Do you really mean it Damon? You aren't going to shut me out?"

It was too late to close the door now that he had opened it. He found he only wanted more and the irresistible urge to start living it. Sighing, he said, "Yes I mean it."

She leapt into his arms like she'd just won the jackpot, plying his lips with her intoxicating kisses. Their passion for each other igniting once more. His fingers easily slipped the shirt from her shoulders, the material falling to her feet. Her naked breasts were before his eyes, he cupped them both lovingly rubbing against their hardness.

Elena hungry for his feel slid her hands to his waist, pulling his slacks down so he was naked and free. He picked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Desperate to sink himself into her dampness once more, he tore the flimsy knickers aside teasing her with his tip. Very slowly he started moving her hips up and down upon his erection, Damon hurried to bedroom so he could impale her completely.

The night was young and they were both on fire: to hell with their sleep, they were going to be busy coming over and over.


	12. The walls are falling down, my fair lady

_A/N: Thanks all for reading and leaving your reviews on the last chapter, thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The walls are falling down, my fair lady**

* * *

Damon stared at the woman perched on the sofa beside him. Her eyes were dancing with mischief and her face flushed from their most recent loving. They'd had most of the night and it still wasn't enough. He was insatiable for this woman who'd come into his life, but with Elena it wasn't his usual style of one and done. He actually liked her being around.

His glass in his hands he swigged the remains of the bourbon down. He'd thrown on a pair of slacks in haste leaving his chest bare. His fingers were tracing along her bare thigh. "It's nearly one in the morning. Are you feeling sleepy?"

She looked up from her cup filled with wine. Her hair strewn around her face, and his loose fitting shirt covering her body. She smiled, "Maybe a little, but I do feel rather comfortable where I am." Her head rested against his shoulder plying his skin with soft kisses. "You?"

"Sleep? I don't usually. Besides how can I, when you're driving me crazy?"

"What happens when you go to work and you're exhausted? Do you load up on caffeine?"

He laughed, "Coffee? No-I'm just an asshole. You should know or don't you recall the first time coming into the store?"

"Oh I remember, you were quite rude."

Damon squeezed her knee playfully. He was that and more. "I'll admit that I was and I even fessed up to Ric."

Elena gazed at him. "Why did you put up with all the bullshit people used to say?"

His fingers stopped their idle roaming on her leg. They'd talked about him for years, and they probably still do. "Easy, I don't give a shit. If they finally worked it out after I saved you: that I'm not some crazy fucker so be it."

Elena took his hand to her mouth placing reassuring kisses along his palm. "Damon, Jenna told me the press wanted to do an interview. I think we should do one."

He didn't do interviews after he'd been harassed by the media in the early days after Enzo's death. Why the hell would he want his face plastered all over the tabloids and media with some tale of his own heroics to survive? Stefan had come in handy with his attorney background, Damon had demanded his brother put a suppression order in place with all media: leaving him in peace. People began to lose interest, except for one: Andie Starr, Enzo's ex whatnot. Now she was in Aspen chasing yet another story or maybe she wanted both. Not happening, no way. "No we won't Elena."

"This will be good for you. Can't you see that?" She implored.

"I said no. How long will it take before they turn it around and start asking questions about who I am? I'm not keen to relive the day Enzo died, and on fucking television? You have got to be kidding me."

"Damon if you are going to let go of the past: this means reliving things you may not want to. I'm waiting for you to really let me in and when the time is right, I'll be here."

Somehow she'd found her way onto his lap with her hands cupping his face gently. Those big brown eyes were staring into his own, he knew it: one-day he would tell her about all of it. This darn woman and her never say never attitude was breaking him down bit by bit.

She pressed her lips against his, "I want to know all of you Damon: I don't mean with just sex either. I could be so good for you."

He tilted her face upward his eyes searching her beautiful face. "You aren't just sex Elena and you never will be. You're different." His mouth claimed hers, their lips moving together in perfect harmony. She wound her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

His hands grasped her hips pulling her against his budding arousal, finding her free of her panties. His lips stilled, moaning, "I want you."

She ground her hips back down against his cock. "I know." She laced her hands behind the back of his head, her lips kissing a path down his neck. He tore the shirt from her back leaving her naked in his embrace. Her perky breasts willing to be sampled: he took one inside his mouth, swirling her nipple with his tongue, then flicked and sucked on her pink buds his quench now reserved.

Elena's pelvis ground into his impressive length: her hands recklessly pulling his track pants down around his knees. When she touched his naked skin her fingers roamed up and down his shaft, circling around his sensitive tip and massaged gently with her hand. He felt a throbbing ache deep inside him that needed to be appeased.

Damon groaned, pulling her body downwards so her wet folds slid against the tip of his cock. She rotated her hips teasing them both, the attention being lavished upon her clit steadily building to her climax. Damon held on resisting the urge to plunge himself inside her.

His hand slipped between them, his finger parting her wet folds and into her tight hot walls. He swirled his thumb against her clit in time with the thrusts of his finger. Damon watched her face contort in pleasure, and felt himself ready to explode because she was nearly there. His finger picked up the pace plunging in and out in quick succession.

"Oh. Oh. yes. Please I need you inside me now," she begged, her dazed eyes struggling to focus.

"Stay with me baby." He rolled her onto her back wrapping her long legs around his waist. His quick and nimble hands reached for one of the foils strewn on the floor to cover himself.

He took hold of her mouth kissing her deeply like never before. His throbbing cock was inches from her tunnel until he pushed himself in and out again like a slow moving train. Christ she felt unbelievably good sliding inside her wet and hot walls. Her moans beneath him, sending jolts of pleasure through him. "I want all of you Elena, fuck me hard." Her legs tightened around him with her hips lifting upwards to meet his deep thrusts.

He grabbed hold of her waist swinging her with him so she was now on top. She plunged herself up and down upon his shaft, over and over again. Her breasts jiggling around with the motion, he reached for them rubbing her hardened nipples against his thumbs. Elena's hips started moving harder and faster, riding him like she was in a bolt for the finish line.

"Oh yeah, that feels good," Damon uttered, meeting her with each stroke. He felt himself building and willed her to find her own, until he felt her spasms clenching around him, she continued riding him until he gave her one final thrust and his release came, shouting, "Oh baby..."

Their breaths were coming in short gasps, her limp body cradled against his chest. Elena's eyes fluttered shut. Without a word he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

For the first time in how many years Damon slept peacefully: the nightmares kept at bay refusing to enter the tranquil waters. He woke up suddenly finding Elena wrapped in his arms, her naked chest pressed against his. Kissing her cheek he slipped from the bed.

He was in the kitchen when he heard her call out, "Damon?"

"Making breakfast Elena."

A short time later, he heard her footsteps cross the floor, "I'm starving," she announced with a stifled yawn.

Damon grinned, fuck she was sexy. Elena's hair was loose and tangled, her pink lips full and swollen from his kisses. Another one of his shirts was on her, but she'd left it undone: giving him full view of her two beauties. He stared at her legs long and lean, the material barely covering the dark triangle between her thighs. He felt an ache inside his dick. Christ did she know what effect she had on him? "Coffee is right here. Drink," he croaked, sliding a white mug towards her.

"Oh I do need this," she sipped the hot liquid. "What are you making?"

He flipped the pancake onto a plate with expertise. "Obvious isn't it? I'm glad this one didn't get stuck to the pan." He pointed to the bench, "Unlike them."

Elena laughed, observing the side plate filled with not so round bits of batter. "Oh stop your pity party pancakes will taste as good as this. I need some butter and jam." She reached for the knife layering the condiments on nice and thick.

Damon picked off bits of his pancake, nodding his head, "Not bad. Next time, I'll let you make them."

She stopped mid chew, "Really? So you're going to let me take over the kitchen? You know how to cook: so who taught you, your Mom?"

"My mother hell no. She was more interested in the bottle. Stefan and I spent many days with our Aunt Sarah and Uncle Zach." He knocked his coffee back, banging the cup down on the bench when he was finished. "I dare say Elena, I think you're going to be spending a lot of time here so I'll give you free reign." He wiggled his brows.

"Your aunt and uncle were they.. Enzo's parents?"

His thoughts drifted back to those carefree days at Enzo's place, where they were free to be themselves. After school Damon and Stefan would head back with Enzo finding their Aunt busy in the kitchen. There was always an afternoon treat waiting for them, given only when they'd done some homework. He had grown quite fond of her shortbread cookies. The three boys would go and play around at the local park, coming home just before dinner. Damon would help her out sometimes, it was the least he could do. "Yes, his parents."

"You told me once, the family you hadn't seen for a long time. Does that include them?"

Damon's jaw clenched. Unused to the barrage of questions being fired his way. But this is what he needed to do right? "That includes them. I moved here soon after Enzo's death. My aunt lost the plot after he died: she lives in a world of her own making."

"That's sad. I'm sorry Damon. His death must have affected your family terribly, and what it's done to you."

Damon squeezed the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd grown accustomed to. She didn't understand that he was the reason Enzo was dead. The reason he shut himself off from the world. Refusing to live when he'd taken the life of his cousin and shattering the very family that had given him so much. "Don't feel sympathy for me Elena I don't fucking deserve it."

In a flash she was standing opposite him with her hands clasping his face. "Stop that. Do you hear me? You have already come so far." She kissed him softly, hoping to erase his sombre facade. "So Damon Salvatore if we are going to be spending more time together: what are we telling people that we know?"

"The truth you are on a mission to save me from myself." He was half joking yet serious. What he really wanted the world to know was to keep their damn fucking hands off her. In particular that blonde haired dweeb. The way he stared at Elena made Damon's blood boil with an unknown rage.

"I'm fine with that it's the truth. I'm bringing you back into society." She ate more of her pancake. "My roommate's are going to be all bent out of shape because I didn't go home last night."

"You're a big girl. Why would they be pissed?"

"They worry about me that's all."

"You mean they worry about you with me?"

"No. Not anymore. You saved me Damon, they know that. They want to meet you eventually."

"They're a bunch of worry worts about nothing then?" She shook her head, he noticed a flash of fear cross her face. What the hell? "Elena?"

She looked away refusing to meet his eyes. "It's nothing Damon, really."

Something had her spooked. He reached over his finger turning her face level with his own. "Don't lie to me Elena." His eyes bore into hers mingled with concern, and a touch of anger because she wasn't going to tell him about her worries.

Her hand grasped his. "I'm not Damon. Its probably nothing but the other night at Bar Raven.. I don't know someone's been watching me. It's a rather uneasy feeling. This has happened twice actually."

His fist clenched against his side. "Who?"

"I don't know. I can't see their face. I just know they are watching me."

Someone was watching her: Elena. A clear picture of who he thought the culprit was entered his head. "The little fucker. If they so much as touch you, they'll wish they were never born. Stay away from that bar. Do you hear me?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be. Besides I'll have no free time anyway, I'll be busy with you." Her lips pressed against his hand resting on hers. Desire raged through his veins, along with something else he could only describe as a protectiveness: Elena would always be safe in his arms.

The need to make love to her filled him once more, he discarded his pants and quickly scooped her up in his arms. Elena said, teasingingly, "You sir are insatiable."

He kicked the bedroom door open with his foot. "I am, but only for you baby." Damon pressed her back against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed her face with both hands pulling her lips to his, soft and yet rough. She moaned beneath his invasion, parting her mouth wider in anticipation of his tongue. He happily obliged sliding it inside thrusting against hers. Her hands slid over his naked frame eager for the feel of him.

His muscled thighs were pressed into her center, his thickened shaft full of life. He eased into the confines of her wet folds rubbing himself against her clit. Elena's fingers clawed down his back, and with one fluid movement she guided him inside her, she groaned out, "I wanted you to fuck me like this the other night. This feels unbelievable."

Damon started moving inside her tight walls wedged in deep and slowly pulled out. "You feel so good and wet for me." He felt his pace begin to quicken pounding into her softness sheathed around his cock, he moved his hips harder and faster.

Elena gripped his butt cheeks, as he continued to thrust inside her, "Damon," she panted, "Faster." He filled her full tilt, banging her hard until he hit her big o spot, her screams echoing through the still air as he exploded inside of her.

He pulled her down onto the bed their breathing laboured. "Christ Elena we need to remember that one, I've never come so hard," he said, planting a kiss on her passion filled lips.

Elena's hand circled around on his sweaty chest. "Every time with you has been. God Damon, I never.."

His eyes searched hers, "You never?" Her face scorched red, laughing he said, "Elena there is nothing I don't know about your body. I've seen and felt it all." He stroked the hair on her face, "You are beautiful."

Her gaze didn't waiver and her lips parted in disbelief. Damon was dishing out compliments. "Thank you."

Damon's hands caressed her shoulders, "I thought I told you eons ago, no thanks required."

"You did, but that's back when you were being an ass."

"True, and admit what a great ass I have?"

She whacked his thigh, "Damon. So now you are playing nice when are we going to see each other again?"

His eyes dropped downwards admiring her naked form. Smirking, he continued, "You have time at your leisure, I'm sure it will be soon enough."

"You can't say no if I ask you to meet me or go somewhere?"

"OK"

"I mean it Damon."

"Elena, I hear you. Your little experiment which is me is going ahead."

"Good."

"I do need a shower, you can join me if you wish. If not, you'll be able to find something a shirt in my wardrobe." He hopped up from the bed in all his splendid naked glory and sauntered to the bathroom, well aware of her eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Elena stretched her body. Her muscles were sore like every inch of her. When she got home she was running a hot bath with lots of bubbles. Home, yes what were her friends going to say? They knew her better than anyone. Elena rehearsed some lines in her head:

" _Where the hell have you been?"_

 _"Sorry guys I know, I was with Damon."_

 _"Damon? What were you doing with him all night?"_

 _"Oh you know talking. Playing scrabble. We had pizza too."_

 _"Elena Gilbert are you lying?"_

 _"Not at all. I'm bringing Damon back into the folds of society."_

 _"Hmm."_

She burst out laughing. If only her face could hide the truth, Elena might have a chance of fluffing her way through. Checking the time on her watch she saw it was after 8, crap she needed to make a move.

Accepting his offer to wear one of his tops she pulled his wardrobe doors open: finding the nearest t-shirt slipping it over her head and pulled on her pants. Her hair was all tangled and frizzy, her face was flushed and there was nothing she could do before going home. She smiled knowingly, for Elena Gilbert had just spent the entire night having the best orgasmic sex of her life.

She glanced up with appreciation when Damon walked into the room, a towel draped around his waist. His chiselled frame a beauty to behold. The strong defined abs lowering to a patch of black hair. She stared below the modest covering, knowing exactly what hid beneath. Elena had never had so much loving in her life, she was tired and her body spent, but oh my god everything about him just screamed: come fuck me now.

Damon smirked, "You're dressed already?" His eyes travelled down her legs staring at the junction between her thighs, then upwards to her breasts, and finally rested on her eyes. "I remember every inch of your body. Clothes or not."

Elena's heart raced. "Stop that." She turned away from him, if he touched her she would be lost.

He walked to his drawers pulling out a pair of black CK boxers, typical he could be a walking advertisement for the brand. Damon covered his body with a shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'm heading to the shop, fuck knows what kind of mess I left Ric in. So you have the pleasure of my company on your way back to Aspen."

"Thank you," she murmured. Elena went to the living room to fetch her coat and scarf. Damon followed her, putting his boots on. When they were both dressed, she said, "I know you have a cell phone that I can contact you on."

He shrugged into his black jacket. "I do, but you should also remember that I don't receive much cell coverage out here."

"Yes, yes I know that. I still expect a response from you, no excuses Damon." She rummaged through her bag until she found her phone. "What's the number?"

"Is this gonna be like for booty calls?"

"What? No."

"Good just checking. 555 2211."

She tapped the number into her phone. Smiling, Elena wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't wait to see you again. Don't leave it too long?"

His fingers traced over her lips, "I won't."

Their eyes were locked on each others both knowing the truth: they had something that words could not explain. His mouth moved closer, their lips meeting together so tender and gentle with a kiss filled of promises to come.

* * *

Damon had just left Elena in the town center, her place was only a couple of minutes away. Their parting in the street had been platonic, they'd both said what was needed back in his cabin. Although she made it damn hard to keep his hands off her and kiss her goodbye passionately. He was already waiting for the day he'd see her again. God damn the woman was like an addictive drug, who could cause him some serious withdrawals if he couldn't get his fix.

Striding down the streets he felt something that had been missing for along time: he wanted to embrace his life. He could live again and enjoy the simple things most people took for granted. Maybe there was a reason he survived, it just wasn't his time. There were two paths ahead of him: one that lead down a dark and lonely existence or the other one filled with light and her, Elena.

Just as he was about to push the door open to the shop, a woman called out, "Hello, long time no see Damon."

He swung back around. So here she was, she'd finally tracked him down. "What do you want Andie?" She hadn't changed much, except for her hair now a darker shade of blonde. The last time he saw her was at Enzo's funeral and way back then she was after him for an interview. Fuck, did she really think there would be any chance now?

She moved from the van door she'd been lounging on, approaching him. "Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

"I don't have any friends especially ones from the past." He glared at her wishing she'd just disappear.

"Can I interest you in having a coffee somewhere?"

"I don't have time for coffee or a cup of freaking tea. See that place behind me? That's called my work, where I really need to be. So you better say whatever it is and fast."

"You know why I'm here Damon. I want a story and I believe both could be rolled into one."

"Are you stupid Andie? I'm not doing any interviews now or ever. So get your ass back inside that van and go find another topic to chase. Leave me alone."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'm staying in Aspen at the Snow Inn motel. You know where to find me or I'll find you."

"Just go home for fucks sake, you are wasting your time here." He walked towards the door shoving it open with his hand. Anger was pumping through his veins ready to explode.

It was long overdue but he needed to make a phone call: to his brother, Stefan.


	13. The start of new beginnings

_Sorry this took awhile to update. Thanks for reading, and those who are leaving your reviews - thank you :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 – The start of new beginnings**_

* * *

Elena dunked her head below the water washing off the residue soap suds stuck in her hair. She'd been in there for what seemed like an eternity: the water had started to lose its warmth and felt herself shiver from the chill of the air. Sighing, she forced herself upwards and reached for her fluffy bath towel wrapping it around her figure.

Quickly pulling a brush through her hair, she put some moisturiser on her face and body. She could still feel the tingles on her skin from Damon's touch. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she rushed to her bedroom closing the door to keep the heat in.

The house was quiet, her friends had already gone when Elena returned home. She was grateful for the solitude for once where she could have time to get her head around exactly what had happened in the past day or so. Grabbing a fresh pair of PJ's she pulled them onto her body and crept into bed.

Her eyes automatically drifted to the spare pillow on the right. He would stay here with her sometimes surely, when they figured out what they were? Damon was slowly starting to let her in and she was more than pleased with his progress, but there was still a long way to go. Her heart fluttered at the thought that she, Elena Gilbert could actually mean something to him. Her eyes drooped shut shattered from the lack of sleep and fell into a deep slumber.

##################

She was awoken sometime in the late afternoon when her door flung open and Caroline waltzed in snapping, "Elena Gilbert, you have some explaining to do."

Elena groaned, her hand reaching for the doona to pull up over her head. "Not now, please I need sleep."

"I'm not going away Elena. So where were you? Bonnie and I were worried."

She hid her face into the soft cushion. Guilt washed over her because last night she was having the time of her life and her best friends were worried sick. Mumbling, she said, "I know. I'm really sorry."

"So you should be. Where the fuck were you?"

"I was.. We were at Damon's cabin."

Her friend yanked the pillow away. "I can't hear you. What was that again?"

Elena rolled over facing the full brunt of Caroline's wrath. "I said we were at Damon's cabin."

Her friends eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Damon? You were with him all night?"

"Yes. He saved me Caroline. He lives with a lot of guilt about things from his past. I'm the only one who thinks I'll get through to him. I want to help Damon he needs this."

"Yes Elena. I know you want to save people, but I bet you have never come across anyone like him before? What on earth did you do and talk about all that time?"

She kept her eyes straight ahead. "Much like when he rescued me: we talked some more. I had a few wines and we ate pizza."

"Uhuh. So are you two, like friends now?"

Friends? Friends with Damon: well in some way they were, but she also wanted something more. "I really don't know, Care." That was the truth.

"Well let's just hope Damon appreciates the efforts you are putting in. Why don't you invite him around for dinner this week? I want to meet him and I'm sure Bonnie feels the same. "

Elena smiled because she knew he wasn't going to decline. They'd made a deal. A thrill ran down her spine at the thought of seeing him again. "I'll ask him. "

* * *

Ric was standing at the service desk when Damon stormed inside the door banging closed behind him. His head shot up startled. "You look pissed. What's up?"

"That's because I am. Listen up, if a woman named Andie follows me in here get rid of her."

"Andie? Isn't she that TV personality?"

"That's her."

"She been pestering you Damon?"

"Fuck me, she won't go away." He dropped his bag into his locker. "Did you make it through OK with those jobs piled sky high?"

Ric headed towards the workshop, "Follow me." He pushed the door open gesturing at the shelves. "I was on a roll. I kind of enjoyed working my rusty old butt off."

Damon nodded in approval. "I owe you another one. I'm running out of favors huh?"

His boss raised his brows. "So you aren't going to chew me out for conspiring with Elena the other day?"

The mere mention of her name had him imagining the wicked things he'd like to be doing with her right now. "No, although I did want to kick your ass at the time."

Ric laughed. "I figured that. Elena knows what she's doing. Tell me you had some fun at least?"

He stared at him dumbfounded. "Fun did you say? I think she sees me as a bit of a bore to be honest. I do believe we will be seeing more of each other though."

"You a bore? Never. You know I thought you would storm back in here that day raging like a bull. Whatever she said must of worked like a charm?"

Yes he did think about doing just that. But he got caught up in her beautiful eyes and invited her back to his cabin, where they spent many hours having the sex of their lives. "Elena is different. She's so freaking stubborn and will not take no for an answer." Damon smirked, if only they knew what had been really been happening up there.

"Sounds like you are making friends. We should all go out together sometime, that would be fun."

Damon removed his ski jacket hanging it on the hook. "Well that is the plan. Elena is working on turning me into a model citizen."

"I hope she knows what she's doing with you."

"Wait and see. Now get out of here and let me do some work." He left him to it, and Damon was alone in the workshop.

He scanned the shelves until he found a job he could really get stuck into: re-edging a banged up snowboard, wax and polish. Shoving the board into the vise hold, Damon grabbed all the tools he required and set about doing the repairs. It kept his mind busy for half an hour before his thoughts drifted to the past, yes he needed to speak with Stefan it had been far too long.

Their relationship you could say was tumultuous, and had always been that way. Damon didn't know if that was because he was the older brother and thought he was wiser or they just clashed with their differing opinions on the world.

Stefan was engaged to Katherine Pierce, another attorney at his law firm. Damon had her pegged from their first meeting: she was too bitchy with her remarks and definitely the sort of woman who'd have no qualms about manipulating his good natured brother. He told him all this, but of course Stefan never listened falling madly in love with her. After a whirlwind romance of just one year, he'd whisked her off to Europe and proposed to her at the top of the Eiffel tower like a lovelorn fool.

But yet they still hadn't married, or maybe they had and he just never received the invite during the past three years. He'd find out soon enough when he finished for the day, he was making that call. Stefan needed to sort out this fucking mess with Andie and pronto.

Andie Star, who at some point in Enzo's life had been his sort of girlfriend. They had a thing for a couple of years, until she said enough was enough. When he refused to commit, but she knew the score before she fell head over heels in love with the man. Damon never understood why Andie thought she'd be any different: Enzo was never going to be caught forever.

The need for a fresh start saw her leave New York and head to the wild west for her career: becoming the high profile personality she was today. She was no superstar yet, but that wasn't stopping her from going after what she wanted.

Damon's felt his cell vibrate in his trouser pocket, his shitty mood disappearing in a heartbeat. Only few people had his number: one being Ric, his estranged family, and her Elena. Smiling, he quickly scrolled through his messages:

 **Elena** : _Hey Damon, it's Elena. Sorry to bother you at work, I know you must be busy. So I'll keep this short. Please come for dinner tomorrow night, to meet and greet my friends?_

He didn't hesitate with his reply _: Well hello pretty lady. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon: not that I'm complaining by the way. You know I'm going to say yes, and maybe your friends will finally believe I'm not a crazy nutter ;)_

 **Elena** : Y _ou don't need to prove anything Damon, just be yourself. See you at 7pm. Oh and my address is 102 Aspen Drive. See you soon, Elena xx_

 _I promise I'll be there. Stay safe until then. Damon._ He wondered how the hell she'd done it, he was actually looking forward to seeing her.

* * *

Elena giggled when she read his message, he was coming. She couldn't wait to see him: a day just felt like way too long.

Damon was like no other man she'd met before. Everything about him just had her wanting more and more. He was dark and mysterious, yet he was also funny and sweet. Who knows what she had gotten herself into, but it was too late to stop the train they were on; quickly building speed without knowing their final destination.

Elena roamed up and down the supermarket isles in frustration. What on earth was she going to cook tomorrow? A simple roast or something more elaborate: not wanting to over do it with an obvious attempt of trying too hard.

Stopping in front of the fresh food displays, she scanned the shelves and noticed two shiny eggplants, inspiration struck her. Quickly grabbing the rest of her ingredients, she headed for the long queues at the checkout. Grabbing a magazine off the display, she flicked through aimlessly.

"Elena, hey."

She glanced up, two isles over was Liam, his cart fully stocked, and a six pack of beer in his hands. _Be nice._ "Oh hi. You staying for awhile?"

He gestured at his cart. "You could say that. The wife likes to eat, like a lot right now. Eating for two as they say." He tossed some items onto the belt. "So you made the news recently. I was relieved to hear you made it out alive and well."

Elena nodded. "Thanks. As you can see I'm fine. I was in good hands." The checkout girl whizzed through her small groceries giving her credit card, she called out, "Enjoy the rest of the season Liam."

He waved her off, too busy piling food from his cart onto the checkout. Elena was grateful there were only two bags in her arms and a short walk back home.

Tomorrow night filled her thoughts. How were they supposed to keep their hands off one another? How was she going to let him leave without so much as a kiss? Was she going to need to sneak out her window for a midnight rendezvous back at his place? Maybe she should tell her friends the truth: she was sleeping with Damon Salvatore.

One of the bags slipped from her arms and all its contents rolled down the icy footpath. Elena swore, "You are shitting me."

"Oh let me, you have your hands full," a blonde woman said, bending down to collect her runaway eggplants and tomatoes. "There you go. They don't make bags like they used to."

"No they don't. Thank you."

The woman stared at her for a second. "Sorry but you look familiar?"

Elena shrugged. "I was lost in the blizzard recently, but here I am."

"Elena Gilbert right?"

"Do I know you?"

"No. But you're news around here."

"I'm not the one who should be."

"Really? So what's this guy like, the one who found you?"

Elena continued walking. "He's different. Look I know what most people think of him, and he's nothing like it."

The woman followed after her, "And what is it that Aspen residents think he is?"

Her eyes skimmed over the other woman, why was she so interested in hearing about Damon? "Who are you?"

She smiled, one of those fake kilowatt types. "Someone who wants a story, your story. Call me sometime, I'd love to interview you." Smiling slyly, she added, "with Damon Salvatore featured as the town local hero."

Before Elena could say another word, she stuffed a business card into her grocery bag and took off faster than a rocket. Yanking it out, she read the name, _Andie Star, TV Journalist for ABC Network._

* * *

Damon sat in the back booth of the diner, Winter Warmers. The place was near empty except for an old dude at the bar, savouring every morsel from his hamburger and fries: dabbing his chin with a napkin and licking his fingers clean.

Damon's bourbon sat before him untouched. He'd been there for twenty minutes, deliberating on whether to make the call. The line finally connected ringing through to Stefan. _Here goes nothing_. His brother answered on the sixth ring, "Hello Damon, this is certainly a surprise."

"Likewise brother. How are things back east?" He could imagine Stefan lounging back in his corporate leather chair with all the worries of being a partner in the law frim weighing heavily on his mind. Along with that bitch of a future wife Katherine trying to run his life.

"I'm still pulling 80 hours or so a week with work. I don't usually answer my phone. So what gives Damon? After all this time?"

"C'mon Stefan, you know why."

"You should know that you weren't responsible for what happened. You were cleared Damon. You made a split second decision when it was a matter of life and death." Stefan drummed his fingers against the edge of his desk, as though he was trying to get that message through to him.

Damon snapped, "Try telling that to Aunt Sarah. How's she doing lately? Huh?"

Stefan sighed, "She's much the same unfortunately. Maybe you should come back and visit sometime? How long has it been, three years?"

Those years had gone by so quick when he'd left vowing never to return. "I have no desire to return, even for a miniscule moment of my time."

"I'm not going to argue Damon. So if you're not calling to make idle chit chat, what do you want?"

"Andie Star has been making a nuisance of herself once more. I need you to get rid of her Stefan."

"Andie? How did she find out you were in Aspen?"

"I saved a woman lost in the woods during a blizzard. She wants to interview us both." His hands clenched at his sides.

"What? That's impressive Damon: after you survived that deadly avalanche, it really messed you up. But look at you now, taking a risk in a blizzard to find her. Who's the girl?"

Damon found himself smiling despite his anger. "Elena Gilbert."

Stefan murmured to someone in the background, then told him, "Don't worry about this crap with Andie. But you know, I think doing an interview with this Elena might be good for you."

His annoyance returned. Was his brother a fucking idiot? "No. She's only trying for that angle to get the real story from me about Everest."

"Right. Leave it with us."

"Us?"

"Yes us, as in Katherine and I."

Damon frowned, so they were still together. "Don't you mean wife?"

"Not yet. Sorry I need to go, someone needs me: my PA has stuck her head into my office three times in the past minute."

"Well go then. Thanks... Stefan."

"Don't be a stranger. We are still family."

"Goodbye Stefan." He pressed the red end button on his phone, tossing it aside. That was done now and out the way. It hadn't been that bad, christ had Elena already wielded some power over him to become the man he used to be?


	14. Articles from the past

**_Chapter 14 - Articles from the past_**

* * *

Damon stood at the front door of Elena's house with a bottle of red in one hand and bourbon in the other. The two drinks he'd had before leaving home were wearing off: the chilly air was seeping through his black jacket. The wind was blowing softly against the trees with white snowflakes littering amongst its leaves. He pressed the worn doorbell and waited.

He stared up at house wondering which bedroom was Elena's. Damon found himself eager to learn more about her. What were her friends like? He knew Matt was a dip shit. What about her two housemates: were they like a pair of piranhas waiting to bite?

The door finally flung open and there she stood with her beauty catching him off guard. Elena's hair was softly curled to her shoulders. Those shapely legs were barely concealed underneath a black mini-skirt and her tight fitting blouse showed her curves to perfection. His eyes finally fell on hers, amazed that this woman wanted him. "Hello Elena." His hand slowly reached forward to caress her face. "You look beautiful."

Without taking her eyes off him she shut the door behind her. "Hello to you too. Thanks for coming tonight." Her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

He murmured against her hair. "I did promise you. So are you going to let me in? Or are we ditching this thing for something more private?"

Playfully shoving him away, she said, "Careful Damon. Oh and you are coming in." She pushed the front door open and he followed her inside to the foyer. Elena loudly proclaimed, "You can hang your jacket over there."

Damon smirked, happy to play along. "Thank you Elena." He'd just put his jacket on a coat hanger when they heard someone racing down the stairs to announce herself.

A blonde girl with blue eyes smiled. "You must be Damon?" She stepped forward sticking her hand out. "I'm Caroline. Elena's best friend."

Her eyes roamed over him obviously taking notes on his attire and general demeanour. He knew he was going to have a tough road ahead with this one. He could see all the questions in her eyes. Shaking her hand, he said, "It's good to have friends. I'm Damon Salvatore, you may have heard about me?" He watched her eyes bulge. Just as he thought she was going to be trouble.

Elena motioned upstairs. "I hope you're hungry. I made something warm and hearty in with weather like this: eggplant parmesan."

"Eggplant. I think you made a wise choice. Smells wonderful by the way." He stepped into the dining room where Elena's other friend with short dark hair was setting the table.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie," she announced without any fanfare on his arrival.

He sensed she was more easy going than the blonde and wouldn't be putting his balls through the wringer tonight. "Pleased to meet you Bonnie." He waved the two bottles in his hands. "I bring gifts. Who's thirsty?"

Elena smiled. "You didn't need to but thanks. I'll be back in a tick." On her return she held three wine glasses, quickly filling them with red liquid. "A bourbon for you," she said, handing Damon a glass. Elena sat on edge of the sofa beside him. His eyes roamed over her bare legs resisting the urge to place his hand on her thigh. Why the hell were they pretending to be friends again?

"So Damon we never had the chance to thank you for rescuing Elena during that terrible storm."

He swallowed his drink. _Here we go the fish were already starting to bite._ "You don't need to thank me Caroline, really. I'm just relieved nothing happened to your friend." He glanced in her direction realizing how true that statement had become. Damon didn't want anything bad happening to Elena: he wanted to protect her.

She met his gaze. "Nothing happened because you saved me. You know I'll always be indebted to you, forever." Her hand rested on his forearm.

Caroline skulled her drink and poured herself another when the glass was empty. "I have to say Damon I thought you were the local whack job. I mean, people do talk."

Elena gasped in shock. "Caroline, seriously?"

Damon shrugged. He didn't care what others thought except for Elena: for some reason her opinion of him mattered.

He saw Bonnie shoot Caroline a dirty look. "Care's not saying those rumours are true. You just live a different lifestyle that's all."

His brows lifted. _Fuck me, how long was this dinner going to last_? "I do live a life of solitude, as they say. I prefer it that way."

Caroline shoved the bowl of nuts towards them. "Don't you get lonely? I mean, I couldn't imagine coming home and having nobody to talk to. I love my girls." She stared at them both pointedly.

Elena patted her hand. "We know. We love you too. I need to check on dinner. Excuse me." She threw him a look and mouthed _sorry_.

Swallowing his bourbon he noticed the photos on the buffet table. There was one of Elena standing in front of a small lake with blue skies reflecting back in the water. Her hair was straight and the strapless dress she had on accentuated her tanned skin: she looked so young and carefree. His jaw clenched in annoyance because she wasn't alone, Elena was standing next to a young man who was staring at her with adoration. The feeling subsided when he recognised the family resemblance - it was her brother, Jeremy. The relief he felt was one he'd never experienced before, _ever_.

"Do you have family Damon?"

He turned slowly finding Bonnie standing behind him. "I do. A brother Stefan, he lives in New York and our parents are in New Jersey."

She stepped closer running her hand over a picture frame of her and an old woman in the woods. "Do you miss them? I miss my Grams."

"No."

She didn't pry any further. "I'm glad you came tonight. This is hard for you right?"

He liked Bonnie already, his first instincts had been right. "Are you some kind of mind reader?"

"No. But I'm not receiving any of those freak alert vibes, so you must be OK."

Damon raised his glass to her. "Amen to that."

Elena waltzed in placing a white oven dish onto the centre of the table. "Sorry. Dinner took a little longer than I thought. Come and get it while it's hot."

Damon shot her a glance, remembering his words at the cabin. Elena had sneaked past and thrown his quiet world into disarray. The woman had substance behind that beautiful face and desirable body. Damon sat opposite her. "I hope I'm not stealing anyone's seat?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Please. Half the time we don't even eat at the table. Consider yourself privileged tonight."

Caroline had already cut her slice and was happily munching into the food. "Hmm I agree. This is a lot tastier. I think you added a little chilli? Spice is good."

"What did you eat at the cabin? Can you cook Damon?" Bonnie asked, helping herself to some eggplant.

Elena stared at him. "He does like to cook. He even allowed me time in his kitchen. I did like those frozen pizzas though."

Damon smirked. "That's true and if I recall you like it smoking hot. My pepperoni _sausage_ is your favorite." He watched with satisfaction when her face flushed a deep shade of red. He didn't know where that came from: perhaps he wanted the world to know he had a claim to her? He added, "and the base nice and thick."

Elena took a large gulp of her wine. "Did you know Damon has a strong scrabble brain?"

Caroline pushed her empty plate away. "I'm done. That was delicious Elena. C'mon scrabble? Really, that's the best you can do? I guess you have never played twister?"

Elena caught his gaze and saw the subtle movement of her eyes dropping to his lips. "Old school board games are more my style."

"What else is your style? Give us something. We know nothing about you. What does Elena really know?"

Here it was. He sank back against his chair watching her with distaste. "Look I'm not a serial killer, nor am I the town's local stalker. I'm just me: a guy from New York who prefers his own space. Your friend there made it home in one piece did she not?"

Caroline flushed. She'd been caught out. "Well yes. But.. Why-"

Elena snapped, "This was supposed to be a nice evening. Damon is none of those things. I'm so sick of hearing about them from people in this town. Let's move on to something else shall we?"

Bonnie motioned at the blonde. "You are helping me with the dishes like now. What's up with you tonight?"

Caroline jumped out of her chair. "OK look I'm sorry. I'm just super protective of my friends, and well there is someone who has been watching Elena."

Damon nodded. "She's safe with me. I'll assure you of that." He must of passed Caroline's interrogation because her bitchy attitude ceased and her face lost its hardness.

"Good. Then I'll let you off the hook." She promptly disappeared to find Bonnie.

Elena muttered, "I'm so sorry. She had no right."

Damon laughed. "It's fine. I can handle myself." Pulling her towards him he whispered, "Although I found you sexy as hell defending my honor." Their eyes locked on one another forgetting about the people in the next room. "You know if the time ever came I'd do the same for _you_."

Their heads tilted together with clear intentions on the path they both wanted to follow. Elena pressed her palms against his chest. "Damon.. Not here."

His mouth rested against her ear lobe with open access for his tongue to swirl back and forth gently. "I can't stand this damn facade. If they weren't here we'd be on that table over there naked. Come back to my cabin later?"

Her sharp intake of breath and lack of composure fascinated him. Her eyelids drooped and her body swayed closer. Half heartedly she cried, "Stop that." Trying to put some distance between them.

Before she could move away he grabbed her by the wrist. Gazing up at her he pressed his lips against her skin. "I want to thank you for tonight."

The moment was interrupted with a pounding at the front door. Bonnie ran down the stairs to see who the hell would be calling at this hour. They heard some voices and then her footsteps running back up. She glanced at Damon then Elena. "There's someone here, a friend of yours. You should come down she said it's important."

He already knew it was Andie. The bitch was out of control. "Thanks Bonnie I got this. I'll go deal with the guest."

Taking the stairs two at a time he bounded into the living room finding Andie and her camera man. "What do you think you're doing?"

Andie smiled. "Hello again Damon. No time like the present. I'm here to interview you with Elena."

He grabbed the camera guy by the shoulders. "I need five minutes alone with your boss. Take a hike bozo," he said, shoving him from the room. He glared at Andie. "Are you fucking nuts? I told you no interviews."

She ignored his protests. "You owe me Damon. Give me what I need."

Snarling, he said, "I owe you shit. I never signed that agreement and you know it. Stefan is going through the motions Andie, I spoke with him."

Andie tossed her hair. "Stefan who? Let him try Damon. Listen just get Elena down here. What's the harm? You can get your moment of fame and I'm done."

"Uh-uh. So you won't be pressuring me to tell the story about what happened on Everest? Andie, Enzo is dead. Bury the story because it's never going to be told."

Elena stood in the living room where neither of them noticed her arrival. "What's going on here?"

Damon glared at Andie. "Nothing. Ms Star was just leaving."

"You're that reporter. Are you following me?"

Andie shook her head. "Damon and I are old friends. I dated his cousin Enzo Salvatore a long time ago."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like to be interviewed?"

She looked at Damon. "No we don't plan on doing one."

"You heard her. Time to leave Andie."

She packed up her belongings whilst yelling out to her camera man, "Wes, we need to leave. Lets go." Brushing past them as though it was no big deal, Andie said, "OK. My apologies. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Once they were shown the door Elena started laughing. "Is she for real? I can't believe her nerve."

Still pissed, he retorted, "She sure is. Look I think it's time to call it a night. Thanks for dinner."

Bonnie and Caroline rushed in. "Was that the reporter they are calling the next Oprah? Oh my god and you turned her away?"

Elena glared at Caroline. "No interviews. Don't even think about it."

Caroline sulked. "I don't see what the problem is. You guys should do one."

Damon grabbed his jacket from the cupboard. "Bonnie, Caroline thanks for the invite tonight. I need to head off."

"Pleasure. We hope to see you again soon." Bonnie smiled and he knew she meant it.

He pushed the front door open making his escape with Elena following closely behind. Taking refuge behind a shrouded tree in the garden, he embraced her. "So how'd I go? Your friends seem nice.."

"Really? Even Caroline?"

Pulling her towards him he kissed her tenderly. "She cares about you. I can see why."

"What do you see?"

Holding her tightly in his arms, he answered, "Well you care about others with some powerful need to help people. Elena Gilbert I believe you are quite a woman." His mouth lowered to hers and their lips parted in sync together. Elena's arms snaked around his neck drawing him closer. Feeling her lush breasts crushed against him, and her soft body pliant within his arms: sent his desire spiralling out of control. His throbbing manhood begging to be fulfilled. Reluctantly he broke the kiss. "Meet me here in an hour? I'll take you back to my cabin."

Refusing to let him go, she asked breathlessly, "Where are you going now?"

"To a bar. Now get in there and start planning your escape. I'll see you soon."

Her hands roamed over his backside cupping his tight buns. "Don't be late. One hour it is."

[~]

Elena checked her watch, eleven-thirty. Feeling like Cinderella nearing the stroke of midnight she grabbed her warm puffy coat and sneaked down the stairs without making a sound. The front door creaked open and she was sure the light was about to flick on and she'd be busted, but there was nothing only silence. Shivering she waited under the porch for Damon. He was right on time as he swaggered up the path towards her with a come-hither look on his face. "So how drunk are you Damon?"

Linking his arm through hers, he answered, "Hi baby. Can you blame me? It's cold. C'mon lets go."

After twenty minutes they found themselves at his cabin, just the two of them once more. "Does this feel like you never left?" He tossed more wood into the fireplace the amber flames crackling behind him.

"I feel a difference between us. You don't want to be rid of me, do you Damon?"

Tugging her backwards towards the sofa he covered her frame with his own pushing her down against the cushions. "No I don't and I'm not going to tell you to go away." His hand swept the hair from her eyes. "So do you want to play a game? Have a drink or take a shower?"

Elena ran her fingers across his shoulders. "I'm content right here." She gazed at him in wonder. "I'm proud of the effort you made tonight. I can't wait to show you the other things I have in mind. Damon we could have so much fun, if you let me."

His eyes held hers. "I wouldn't do this for anyone else. Overall it wasn't that bad. I thought it was gonna be a whole lot worse. "

"I'm pleased this first hurdle has gone so well. Are you going to tell me more about this Andie Star?"

"Some years ago Enzo and I were both known as a ladies man. I won't bore you with the details."

Her eyes widened and her lips pursed together. She did remember Damon saying those words but hearing them now just pissed her off.

Damon laughed at her response. "Then he met Andie and they dated for two years. When she realized he was never going to marry her, she dumped him. Not long after their split she left New York for the glitz of the west coast. The funeral was the last time I saw her, until now."

"Why is she hell-bent on doing this interview? She met me outside the supermarket trying to find out information."

"Don't worry about her. Let me handle Andie."

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I. Want to go to bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena released his hold on her sliding out from underneath him. Seductively she started unbuttoning her blouse. "Is that an invitation Damon?" He watched her strip down to her underwear. Her fingers swept over the black silk lace covering her breasts, inching lower down over her taut stomach landing on the v shape between her thighs. The sheer black thong hiding the part of her she knew he wanted so bad.

His eyes shot sparks of desire. "My God you are beautiful. You have me on fire. Go wait in my room I'll be there in a minute."

Sashaying past him in her underwear she walked into his room and damn it was freezing like she'd just been doused with iced water. After flicking on the lamp Elena opened the cupboard door to pull a blanket from the top shelf. In her haste a metal box came crashing to the floor, its contents spilling free. Bloody hell she thought: hastily bending down to retrieve them. What would Damon think if he came in? He'd think she'd been snooping. She shoved them back inside the box until something caught her eye: **_Disaster on Mount Everest_**. With 10 dead, more feared missing and the miraculous story of one climber's survival. The picture was in black and white that captured the utter chaos down at base camp. Her eyes were drawn to the distraught man sitting in the background with his head in his hands. Her heart lurched in agony – it was Damon.

He walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. "Brr it's fucking cold. Don't worry I'll warm you up in no time."

She stared at him and he saw the metal box open on the floor. "What the hell are _you_ doing?" Striding towards her he yanked the clipping from her grip.

"I didn't mean.. I wasn't.." She bolted upright to plead her innocence. "I wasn't snooping." His body tensed against hers. He didn't believe her. Their new found happiness gone in an instant. She wasn't going to give up. "Damon? It was an accident. I was searching for another blanket, and I must of knocked the box down. I'm sorry."

He stared at her for the longest time. Like he was trying to get inside her head and figure out her motives. What he saw must of appeased him. He finally answered, "I know you're not that type of woman."

Elena jumped into his arms refusing to let him go. "The survivor, that was you?"

Detangling from her embrace he sat down on the edge of the bed. He thrust the article towards her. "You might as well read the rest of it."

Settling down against him, she asked, "We don't need to do this now." Elena turned his face around to look at her. "There will be plenty of time, do you hear me?"

Damon stared into her eyes. "I haven't uttered a word to anyone about this for years. I've kept it inside me bottled up like I'm about to explode. Yes I may have survived but I died in a way that day too. I didn't want to live. Until I met you.. If there's one thing I'm sure about, it's you Elena. You make me feel alive."

Elena's mouth fell open in surprise. His words sent her heart soaring to heights she never knew existed. She was the light to his darkness. His facade was cracking and it was because of her. "Damon. I don't know what to say. You just warmed my heart in a way you wouldn't believe."

His finger reached over to shush her. "I want you to know what happened. Read the clipping out loud."

Elena's hand shook as she started reading.

 _19th May 2013_

 _Deadly avalanches have struck on Mount Everest during one of the busiest times of the year. Packed with hundreds of climbers, adventure seekers, on their quest to the holy grail. This freak accident by mother nature has struck the close knit community hard. Climbers have told us of their race for survival, of friends who are missing and presumed dead.  
_

 _Some of them never made it back when two deadly avalanches hit within minutes of each other causing chaos on the mountain. The current death toll is 10, and 8 are still missing. It's understood rescuers are still searching for survivors after the miraculous story of one man found alive after 2 days in the elements. He is in hospital recuperating from his ordeal._

 _The names of climbers who lost their lives;_

 _Tom Greener, Vincio Dimitri, Adam Johnson, Belinda Davis, Osko Hashima, Enzo Salvatore..._

Her eyes filled with tears. _Enzo_. She wrapped her arms around Damon's waist. "I had no idea. I'm sorry you went through an ordeal like that and most of all I'm sorry you lost someone that you loved."

He snapped, "Don't feel sympathy for me. You haven't heard the full story." He grabbed the article tossing it aside. "Enzo and I lived on adrenaline: a constant need to live life on the edge. We did it all but then it just wasn't enough. So we decided to pack our bags for an adventure of a lifetime. We landed jobs as mountain guides for an American expedition company on Everest."

She kissed his lips gently. "What happened that day?"

He pulled away from her. "Once a week they gave us a day off to do as we pleased. Enzo and I loved climbing: reaching the summit is something you can't replicate with anything else on this earth. We had everything covered. The first five hours of our climb went without incident. Weather changes in an instant up there, light rain had started to fall. This section of Everest is notorious for ice falling from the crevasses and the seracs."

She felt his breathing begin to accelerate and the sweat dripping down his body. She massaged his shoulders. "You're OK."

"I was climbing ahead of him when we heard a loud rumbling noise. They prepare you for this but nothing is like seeing sheets of ice tumbling towards you and taking everything in its path. The wind picked up and I could hardly see through the layers of debris that covered me. I remember digging my way free. At first I didn't know where Enzo was... but I knew he was still.. the safety rope was attached to mine. So I followed the line: the impact had pushed him over the edge."

There it was. The truth of why Damon was the way he was. Closing the world out to hide from the pain and his survivor's guilt. Her heart ached thinking of him lost on the the mountain, his cousin gone. "It wasn't your fault."

"He was dangling on by a rope 6000m above sea level. I went down after him and told Enzo we were going to be alright. I tried.. I tried pulling him back and I nearly had him Elena, he was so close. Then the snow started to crack on the ledge above me, everything happened so fast when the second avalanche came. We had seconds before it was going to kill us both. He looked me in the eyes and he knew what needed to be done. I saw the fear and his words that still haunt me: " _Do it now Damon. There's no time."_ Damon swung around madly clenching his fists together, shouting at her, "Do you know what that means? What he asked me to do?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. " _My_ knife cut away the only lifeline he had, sending him to the gates of hell below. Tell me how that's not my fault? He died because of me and I might as well killed my aunt, she's dead inside."

Elena grabbed his wrists. "No. Listen to me. You did what you needed to do, and you survived. Do you hear me? You didn't have a choice Damon." Embracing him she held on for who knows how long. His breathing was ragged and his entire body was tense beneath her touch. It felt like hours where there was nothing but silence that filled the air. She cusped his face. "Stop blaming yourself. I'm so sorry this happened. Living through something like that, I can't imagine what those two days were like for you. This wasn't your fault, and Enzo knew that Damon."

"I should've been able to save him: winch him back somehow because he trusted me with his life. I fucking cut Enzo loose. Who the hell does that? He was my family. We climb together, we die together. I failed him. They had an inquest into his death and found I had nothing to answer to." Damon strode into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of bourbon and swigged it down straight. "Enzo is dead because of me."

Elena's tears streamed down her face. "No you are wrong. You loved him. Oh Damon. You have been living here on your own consumed with this guilt. This has been eating away at you for years." She pulled him into her arms. "Tell me what I can do? I'm glad I touched a part of you. Maybe it was fate that you were the one who rescued me. I want to help, please let me."

"Enzo is never coming back. I can't forget Elena and I won't."

"I know. Come with me." Elena pulled on his hand and he followed her to the bedroom. "Lie down," she said, whilst her hands removed the towel from his body. "What you need is something to relieve all this stress." Her fingers explored over his naked skin massaging the tight muscles. "You are so tense. Relax."

Damon tightened his shoulders as her fingers pressed into his trigger points. "Your bedside manners are lacking. I thought this was supposed to you know put me to sleep or something."

"Be nice." She deepened the massage trying to get through the tight knots in his shoulders. "I'm glad you told me Damon. You shouldn't be carrying this on your own. It's too much burden for one. I'll help you any way I can."

With one swift move he swung around pressing her down into the mattress. "I trust you. You gave me something worth fighting for – my life."

Breathing heavily she traced her fingers along his arm. Acutely aware of his naked body against hers. She wasn't cold anymore. She felt on fire with the need to comfort him. To ease his pain. His eyes were stuck on hers with an intensity that made her heart hammer out of control. Her fingers clasped behind his neck drawing him closer. "Make love to me Damon."

He lowered his mouth to hers placing a light feathery kiss upon her lips. "You are special, do you know that?"

Yanking his lips to hers once more she kissed him deeply. Her body arched upright fitting snugly against his chiselled frame. His erection pressing proudly against her own pulsing centre. Damon groaned and ripped away her knickers. Pushing himself against her he teased her with his shaft. Her legs parted automatically along with her cry of delight. "Ooh. That's good."

Slowly he entered her and withdrew. "You feel so fine. I want to feel all of you Elena no barriers." His hands lifted her hips and filled her completely. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist bringing him deeper. Their hips grinding against each others fast and frenzied until they exploded with fireworks and a new found intimacy.

Wrapped in each other's arms, Elena started to drift off to sleep. Damon kissed her shoulder. "You fit perfectly here in my arms, like you were always supposed to."

Her eyes fluttered open. He was right. Elena could easily find herself falling for him and hard: heck maybe she already had. Turning to face him she whispered softly, "You have me Damon. I'm not going anywhere."


	15. Foundations of Trust

_**A/N:** Thanks to those reading this story and thank you __for the reviews left on the previous chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 – Foundations of Trust**_

* * *

Damon bolted upright in his bed, he'd fallen asleep: an unusual occurrence for him. The stream of light coming through the curtains told him it was early. He gazed at the still figure beside him, pulling the blankets upwards to cover their nakedness.

His mind drifted to last night. Elena knew the truth: the one he'd kept hidden for years. He killed his cousin so he could survive. She hadn't passed judgement on him for doing so. If only he could do the same. Elena saw the good in him - why couldn't he?

 _After the disaster on Everest, Damon had to return home. Sneaking back into the US, he told no-one but his brother. Stefan had arranged the media suppression order. He wasn't going to be bothered by the likes of them. Damon was grateful for the space: his story wasn't a feel good one about survival, and he never wanted to be portrayed as such._

 _He'd gone to his Uncle and Aunts family home, the one he'd frequented so often in his youth. His gaze fell on the unkempt lawn brushing against his knees, and the once loved rose garden full of weeds. Damon stepped on the wooden stairs creaking beneath his feet. The screen door flew open and Damon stared in silence: the words lost somewhere in his throat. Uncle Zach's clothes hung loosely over his frame and his hair was plied with more grey now than brown._

 _"Damon." In one swift move his uncle had embraced him, tears choking in his voice, "I'm happy to see you boy. Welcome home."_

 _His words were one of love, not blame or hate. He wanted Zach to yell at him, and call him all the fucking names he deserved. His son was gone, his life stolen by Damon's hands. This was not how it was supposed to be, and for the first time since the accident, his own tears shed freely. "I killed him. I killed your son. Get mad, tell me to leave, anything but this."_

 _Zach only held him tighter, absorbing his sobs. "You loved him too Damon. No-one is at blame, you need to believe that. Guilt has no place in our home."_

 _When he went upstairs he'd found his Aunt sitting on a chair in Enzo's old boyhood room, draped in darkness except for a single candle flickering in the breeze. Her empty eyes stared straight through him. She'd gone to her safe place, a world with no pain and memories of her son who never returned home._

 _Damon had run out of that house drowning in guilt. Years of history playing like a continuous video reel inside his head. The backyard they used to play ball in, Italian cooking days in recognition of their heritage, and their first highschool prom - with the two older sisters who allowed them certain liberties in the backseat of their cars._

 _If one day, Damon had a child of his own he'd feel the same despair. What he'd done to their family he could see quite clearly. Every time they saw him would be a reminder of what they lost: their son who'd never grow old._

 _Blame - his mother ensured Damon of that, when she'd spent hours drinking herself into oblivion. Lily had told him numerous times what a despicable thing he did, how could he live with himself? If he really loved him, he wouldn't of let him go, all he did was take the selfish way out. That was the only time he'd been close to striking her, even though he knew her words were true. Before he lost his fucking mind and behaved in a manner he may regret, he left without another word._

 _Stefan had tried mending the broken fences but it was too late. Damon wanted out and he needed to be as far away as possible._

 _"Listen Damon I understand why you need to go. The memories, family, a constant reminder. Just remember I'm your brother, you're not alone. I'm a phone call away or a plane ride."_

 _And so he'd set off not knowing where he was headed. The old Damon was gone and in his place was someone who believed he shouldn't be alive._

Elena stirred next to him rolling over. Her body seeking the warmth from his own. His arm wrapped around her settling her against his chest. One of her eyes popped open. "Nightmare?"

He shook his head. "Go back to sleep. It's early." Damon should of known better than to be dismissive of her.

Elena opened her other eye. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Her face was level with his own.

"Nothing. Just thinking that's all. I want you to go back to sleep."

"Don't do this. I feel like you are shutting me out. Do you regret telling me?"

"No of course not Elena."

"Good." She pressed her fingers against his naked chest. "What were you thinking about?"

Sighing, he answered, "Back east. Home, well what was home."

"Do you want to see your family? It's been awhile."

"I'm not sure."

"You should make it happen if that's what you want. On one condition: come back to Aspen, to me."

"Elena, don-"

"What we have is real. You know it and I know it. We need to stop wasting time: both of us understand how precious life is. Do you agree Damon?"

He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. In principle he agreed with her, but it also scared the shit out of him because Elena made him _care_. "What are you saying? You want us to date? I thought we were kinda doing that already?"

"Are you seeing other women?" He saw the flash of annoyance cross her face, like she already knew the answer or it was one she really didn't want to know. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip waiting for his reply.

Without hesitation, he said, "What? No." He gazed down at her. How true. Since he'd slept with her, his desire to dally with other women had vanished. Elena was the one who kept his fire burning and a whole heap more than that. She was like no-one he had ever met before and found her company compelling.

"Good. Keep it that way. Oh and for future reference I'm not interested in hearing about your past conquests, ever again."

"Conquests? I thought I told you I wasn't going to bore you with those details?"

"Whatever. Just don't mention your wild bachelor days to me anymore OK?"

Elena _was_ jealous as hell and he liked that. "I promise. My lips are sealed."

"I want to tell people about us. What do you think?"

His fingers swept over the contours of her face: her skin was soft, gentle beneath his touch. Could he do this? He'd already opened up a part of himself: the one only a handful had seen. This woman could be dangerous to his non-existent life and bulldoze right through those walls he'd spent the past few years building. "Elena-this is all new to me, the dating thing. You know I'm complicated. I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes never wavered from his. "I know. But I'm willing to take a chance."

He hoped it wouldn't come down to that, he cared about Elena – she made him feel things he thought were dead. "Let's do this then. Ric is going to be popping the champagne when he hears the news. He's been on my case for weeks: _Elena this, Elena that._ Do you know how hard it was to fob him off with stories of doing nothing except drink and play games of scrabble?"

Elena leant towards him kissing his lips. "He was right. I'm good for you Damon. "

Damon's finger tilted her face to his. Her beautiful brown eyes full of hope and some emotion he couldn't quite place. "You may be right Miss Gilbert." Pulling her closer he nuzzled her neck. "I wish I could stay in bed with you for longer: except there's this thing called work."

Elena stretched her body, yawning. "What time do you start? I need to get home, I'll walk with you."

Damon yanked the bedding off him strutting around in his naked glory. "Early bird time, 6.30." He started pulling on a pair of black boxers, thermal pants and a matching long sleeved shirt. "No hurry. I'll fix breakfast first." Elena eyes were fixated on him, the way he combed his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Why do you always wear black?"

He winked at her in the mirror. "I don't know. Makes me look slimmer?"

She threw a pillow at him. "Go away you tease."

Wiggling his eyebrows he headed for the kitchen.

Poached eggs awaited when Elena roused from his bed with all of her clothes on. Thank god for that, the temptation was kept at bay but only just. "Coffee," he said, handing her a steaming cup.

"I so need this."

"I know. Eggs are nearly done."

"Can I ask you something?"

His defenses were instantly activated, he knew that tone in her voice. "That depends. Ask away."

She sipped the hot liquid. "Andie. She wants your story. Why?"

He scooped the eggs from the pan and onto the plates with golden pieces of toast. "My brother Stefan is sorting her out."

"Stefan? Does that mean you've spoke with him?"

"Mm yep. A couple of days ago."

"Really? How did it go?"

"My baby bro is the same workaholic as usual. He hasn't married his fiancée yet, Katherine Pierce."

"Attorneys are busy: always in court, or bogged down with paperwork. What's she like, Katherine?"

He looked at her. "Total bitch." Damon slid a plate towards her. "My brother was a fool in love. I tried warning him, and let's just say he didn't take it too well."

"Perhaps he didn't want to hear what he already knew deep down?"

"The truth hurts." He flung the rest of his plate in the sink. He didn't want to do this now: rehash memories of his own fucking mess of a life. "We'll be leaving soon."

Elena knew him too well. In a flash she was in his arms and words weren't necessary. She knew the despair he felt. But she, slowly had began to clear the fog and just maybe clear skies were on his horizon.

[~]

Elena snuck back into her house, tip toeing like a ballerina she crashed into the hall table sending a pile of books hurtling to the ground. _Shit_. This was it. Bonnie and Caroline would be running down those stairs any minute.

"If you wanted to sneak in, making a racket defeats the purpose you know?"

Bonnie. Elena spun around to find her friend staring at her from the staircase. "Hey. I'm sorry about the noise. Did I wake you?"

She headed towards her dressing gown and fluffy slippers. "Yes. Come into the kitchen. I need coffee."

Elena dutifully followed behind. Wondering what she was going to say. Bonnie put on the machine, handing Elena a flat white, while waiting for her milky latte. "Caroline is at work, we are free to talk. I think she was out of line last night. I kind of like Damon. Is that why you needed to get away?"

The coffee warmed her insides and the hit of caffeine spiked her frayed nerves. "Damon's fine. Little things like that don't bother him."

Her friend sipped her coffee, watching her closely. "Do I need to ask where you were?"

Here we go, now or never. "I was at Damon's. We have been seeing one another."

"Holy Christ. Since when, the storm? And you didn't tell me? I thought we were best friends?"

She felt slithering's of guilt for keeping her in the dark and lying to her. "We-we just figured it out this morning. I had no idea I'd become involved with Damon Salvatore. He's not the man people think he is."

Bonnie smiled. "What's been going on with the two of you?"

Elena's chest relaxed, she was free to divulge her thoughts, finally. "We have something. I met someone in the most unusual way and right away there's this undeniable spark. We both felt drawn together. He wanted to fight it but I wouldn't let him. The guy saved my life. It's not just that, I _really_ like him Bonnie."

Her friend hugged her. "I'm happy for you. Does he feel the same?"

"I think so. He shared something with me and that's a big step for him. I think I'm falling in love: that all consuming and never ending kind." Elena believed that, she believed in them. Fate brought him into her life for a reason.

"Oh my. Maybe he's the one? You deserve happiness Elena. I hope you find it with Damon. Don't let what anyone else thinks cloud your judgement." Bonnie hopped off her stool placing her cup in the sink. "When are you due back at ski school? We miss you."

"Tomorrow. I can't wait, I've missed being there." Whether it be beginners, intermediates or the kiddies she was looking forward to her return to Easy Ski academy. The only downside being, her days would consist of ski lessons and not with a handsome blue eyed man she was falling for.

Bonnie was right, Aspen would be judging them. They knew nothing about Damon, only what gossip they heard along the grapevine. Plus he was the guy who rescued her, the man with a chequered past now dating her. Matt, her ex was going to be the first one to question what the hell. Damon had already told her, he came across as some jealous lover. A quiet word with Mr Donovan was in order. His feelings were bound to be hurt, something she felt guilty doing. He was the nicest guy, who deserved someone special: just not with her.

When Damon parted ways with her this morning, he'd publicly showered her with affection: those lingering kisses almost indecent, his hands firmly placed around her waist. "I believe this is my stop baby. I'm sure I'll see you soon. Ric is going to want a date, the three of us. Good times."

Elena laughed. "I like him. I'm sure that would be fun."

Damon smirked. "Maybe. Bourbon, greasy food and some place warm will do."

"Let me see what I can do." She detangled from his arms reluctantly. "I'm back at work tomorrow. I don't know my schedule yet, but I've always got time for you."

"I know. That's what I _like_ about you _._ See you soon pretty lady."

Those words got stuck in her head, _he liked her_. Damon admitted that all by himself. So far this ski season had given her quite a ride and it was far from over.

[~]

Damon cursed at the chiming bell as soon as the door opened. That was fucking annoying, how the hell did Ric stand it all day long? OK, it came in useful when he was out the back in the workshop but when he was standing here like now, didn't he want to pull the damn thing apart?

"Hey buddy. What's up?" He barely lifted his head from the papers he was sifting through.

Usually they would make some small talk and Damon would disappear out back, but today he wanted to converse with him, he had important news to share. "Hey Boss. What time did you get in this morning?"

"Five minutes before you." He tossed the papers aside, and ducked under the bench to the order book. "So we have a few jobs, urgent repairs first – I know you love those. Three fucked up snowboards and six pairs of skis. By midday sound good?"

Damon looked at the list, unfazed. "People and their need to get on the powdery white stuff, what am I to do?" He threw his belongings into his locker banging it shut. "You glued to the television last night? What did you watch this time? Mummify me?"

Ric tapped his pen on the bench. "Funny Damon. No, but there was this show about the lost civilisation of Atlantis. Did you know.."

Damon stopped his ramblings with his straight to the point approach. "Yep and it's called bullshit Ric. Just some messed up fantasy land that never existed."

"You know I don't believe that."

"OK. So anyway, there's something I need to tell you."

Ric lost his playful look, becoming serious. "Don't tell me you are leaving, heading back to the big smoke?"

"No. Don't be stupid. I saw Elena last night, her friends invited me over for dinner."

"Well that's good to hear. I don't know what I'd do without you. So Elena huh. Such a great girl. How's the friend thing going?"

Damon smirked. "You'll be happy to know Ric, I've decided to live a little. Elena is more than my friend and has been for some time. We are _together, together_ if you know what I mean?"

His friend dropped the pen. "Are you kidding me? I had no idea, well maybe I did have a sneaking suspicion. I like it. I think she's the perfect match for you. Just don't go breaking the poor girls heart, because I'm kind of fond of her too."

"I thought you'd approve. For once I agree with you. I like her too. Elena Gilbert is the best thing that's swept into my life."

That was the truth. He was no longer watching life pass him by, he was living it.


	16. Heart of Mine

_A/N: Thank you to all who have fave/followed and are reading this story. Thanks for all the reviews left so far. Yes, this story will be coming to an end, soon. Damon and Elena can't have it this easy in their quest for love, I see bumpy times ahead. Stay tuned!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 – Heart of mine**_

* * *

Damon stood at the bar waiting for his bourbon neat and one margarita cocktail.

Tonight they were hitting a jazz club his choice not hers. Back east - these were places he went to regularly, there was something about the soulful music and the small intimate clientele that relaxed him.

The lights dimmed and Elena was nowhere to be seen. How long did it take to go to the toilet? He never understood why they took so long? You do your business, wash your hands and move along. He'd guess she was applying more lip gloss and fluffing her perfectly groomed hair. He glanced at Ric. "What's with women and their bathroom habits?"

He rubbed his hands together and eyed off the empty glass in front of him. "Well they haven't started yet. She's got time. I'm going to get another round, I'm parched." He stared at Elena's untouched cocktail. "That's like a giant fish bowl to keep her happy."

"Mm. By the time she gets here all the ice will be melted"

His friend walked towards the bar lost amongst the crowd. Yep Ric had been ecstatic when Damon invited him tonight for a TV free evening.

This thing with Elena, since they'd had the _talk_ and he agreed they'd try: had spent most of their spare time together. He wasn't used to having someone constantly in his company and yet he must be doing something right, they were still going strong one month later.

In the beginning, they'd started off doing the small things: like the lunch treats. One day Elena had turned up at twelve on the dot, whisking him away to one of those all you can eat buffets. The quick service and with his belly full, he went back to work to finish his day. Small steps were her aim - nothing too overwhelming in case he retreated and called the whole thing off.

In return Damon had choices too, and he'll admit his favorite times were when it was just the two of them in his cabin. Cooking meals, a drink on the porch, board games and making love to her day and night. It was during those moments he actually felt like his old self again, but there was a difference, he had Elena now.

He did arrange an indulgent spa retreat, for one of their outings together. Like he told her, he was going to try and that meant venturing out into the world.

 _"No Elena I'm not going to give you clues about what we are doing. All I can say is you will enjoy it." He listened to her fish for information while they walked around town._

 _"I need to know."_

 _"You will, soon."_

 _"Damon."_

 _Minutes later they stood at the doors to Serenity Spa Retreat. She opened her mouth in surprise. "Here? Wow. This was not what I was expecting."_

 _"Good. I rather liked the sound of sitting in a hot tub, enjoying a champagne or two and a massage. I just hope the damn bed is comfy."_

 _Elena peppered his face with kisses. "Careful Damon. I could get used to this."_

 _They took a seat in a darkened waiting room and relaxing sounds of the forest played softly from the speakers above them. Damon nudged her, whispering, "We didn't need to come here for relaxation. I have this cabin in the woods and it's free."_

 _She whacked him playfully, trying not too laugh. They were escorted to their private retreat: the bedroom overlooked the mountains, a comfortable king bed with white fluffy pillows. The bathroom felt like they were somewhere else, a tropical paradise. The large oval spa sat in the center, two massage beds side by side, and the ambience from a dozen candles littered around the room. In the corner was a marble fountain with water trickling down its path._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"I love it. This is beautiful."_

 _"Good. I'm itching to get in that tub, shall we?"_

 _They'd discarded their clothes, hiding beneath the warm bubbles. Damon poured two champagne's from the bottle. "This is to say thank you."_

 _She took a sip, placing her drink on the edge. "No thanks required, remember?" Elena moved closer floating above his waist. "I like being with you. Damon Salvatore you are full of surprises. " Her eyes dropped to his lips and then so did her mouth._

 _All he felt was the warmth of the air against his lips, close but not touching. Her fingers reached behind his neck angling him closer._

 _His mouth took hold of hers possessively, Elena's lips widened allowing his tongue free to tussle with her own. His hands traced up her soap lathered body cupping her soft breasts, his fingers splayed across hardened nipples. He tore his mouth from hers plunging his lips against her flesh, swirling the pink buds with his tongue. Her hips sunk downwards, sheathed deep onto his shaft. Grabbing her around the waist he met each thrust, the water splashing everywhere. He suckled on her breasts bouncing before his eyes, and when they were close he took hold of her mouth until his seed exploded, her cries of ecstasy muffled by his kiss._

 _She laid silent against him, their bodies still joined. The sound of the jets the only noise. Once her breathing returned to normal, she looked up at him, her face flushed. "Do you know how perfect this feels?"_

 _Damon swiped the wet hair from her eyes. "I do. I want to tell-"_

 _A gentle knocking at the door startling them both and she hastily removed herself from his lap. They separated to the ends of the tub knowing they had nearly been busted. Damon smiled. "I think that's our cue to get out. I could use a massage right about now."_

 _He watched her climb over the tub, her beautiful figure wet with suds. She quickly dried herself off and threw on a pair of panties. "C'mon Damon. Hurry."_

 _Without a care at being caught naked with a semi aroused cock, he hopped out of the spa drying himself with a towel. With time to spare, he had his boxers on and lying down on the table for his massage._

"Damon?"

Elena's beautiful brown eyes met his own. Her hair was hanging straight around her face giving her a youthful look. The black halter dress showed off her bosom with glimpses of skin, and her long legs dressed in a pair of high heels. "I've been wondering where you were." He pulled out the spare seat beside him. "Cocktail?"

He saw her eyes widen at the size of the glass. "Seriously?" She took a couple of mouthfuls through the straw. "I've never been here before, and I like jazz." Elena leant towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where's Ric gone?"

"The bar. So you like blues huh? They are going to start any minute. You hungry yet?"

She shook her head, looking around at the small crowd. "How are you feeling? Is it OK here? We have been doing a lot of outings lately, sometimes I think it might be too much."

"Not when I'm with you. I don't know, maybe you have a calming effect on me." He stared at her in the semi darkness. "I always keep my promises Elena. I'm doing this for you."

She swayed closer to him, her eyes fixated on his lips. "Damon. Why do you make me feel like this?"

"I don't know." He pulled her head closer, his mouth crashing down against hers. She tasted of tequila and salt. Lost in the moment, all he could think about was her and the feelings she invoked in him. Damon pressed Elena closer-gripping onto her hips, and leaving no doubts on just how much she affected him.

"Oh c'mon. Get a hotel room, that's indecent," Ric said, putting the two drinks on the table.

Damon pulled away, his breath ragged. "Your timing is impeccable." He whispered to her, "Why did we invite him again?"

Ric grinned. "Sorry. Let's do a toast to good friends." He stared at Elena who had found some sort of composure. He tapped his glass against her cocktail and Damon's bourbon. "To love and happiness."

Damon smirked. "OK. We catch your drift."

"I'm serious. I really like the two of you together. Elena, I've never seen Damon so happy. In the years I've known this guy, he's always been a bit of a grump. I've had complaints by the dozen, usually weekly. But since he's been with you, it's like a flick has been switched. You guys have something special. I see marriage, kids material."

He swatted his friend on the back. Ric was drunk and in one of his _I love the world moods._ And man, he could talk some shit. "Save it buddy or I'm going to take those drinks away. You got it?"

The music started leaving no further discussion. Damon stole a glance at Elena, absorbed with the musician on the stage. He _liked_ her, a lot. But all those commitments were so far off his radar: he was happy with the status quo - she was his _girlfriend_. The word felt usual, like hello it was one he'd never used before.

The music seeped into his body distracting thoughts of everything but the talent on the stage. He tapped his hands on the edge of the table, until the lyrics got stuck in his head;

 _Yesterday was a million miles away_

 _Now here by my side_

 _I have a reason_

 _To give all that I am, all that you need_

 _To make me a better man_

Damon's heart raced out of control. This thing becoming too much for him to handle. He had nothing to offer Elena, his life was a broken trail of mess. She deserved more than what he could give her. Fuck, she deserved someone that would give her _all_ those things like Ric said. He wriggled free of her grip, racing out into the entry foyer. He saw the bathroom sign and made a swift move towards it. He splashed his face with water. Looking in the mirror Damon shook his head, he hadn't had a panic attack in quite some time. Drying his hands with the paper towel, he tossed it inside the bin on his way out.

"Are you OK? I was worried when you ran out of there."

Damon met the eyes of the one and only Elena Gilbert. Here she was, concerned about _him_. "I felt a little warm. I've cooled down. Good as gold." He gave a smile.

"Are you sure? Do you feel like going home?"

Sticking his hands inside his jeans, he said, "I promised you both a good night. Let's go in, I'm fine."

"Damon, what Ric said before."

"He's drunk and talks a lot of crap."

"Maybe. There's no pressure, I'm content on where we are." She pulled him into her arms kissing his cheek. "Lets go back in? I feel like Chinese food afterwards, and know just the place."

He paused, halting their steps. "Being with me is not going to be easy. I can't forget who I am, or what I did."

She squeezed his hand. "I know and I'm not going anywhere."

Damon knew his anxiety attack tonight was a sign: Elena was getting too close and his first instinct was to run. She made him _feel_ things, the good in an otherwise dark and lonely existence. He was fighting a losing battle with his heart.

[~]

Wong Chi Su was busy for a Wednesday, when they arrived Elena asked the hostess for a table of three. She checked her seat planner, nodded, and lead them to a table by the window. Settling against the worn red seats they flicked through the menu. Ric asked for three beers and to make it pronto.

"I don't know about you guy's but I'm starving. What did you think of the show?" He popped some peanuts into his mouth from the complimentary bowl on the table.

"So hungry I could eat those empty shells and slurp them down with a beer. I forgot how much I liked jazz bars. You keen to go again?"

"Uh huh. When I get home I'm digging out some of my old vinyl's."

"Vinyl's? Who the hell still owns those?"

"Those things are making a comeback."

"Hm. What are we ordering? I'm not waiting till dawn."

Elena passed her menu to him. "The sizzling beef with bok choy and oyster sauce."

"Done. Ric?"

"Chilli squid, fried rice."

"Spring rolls, wontons for starters anyone?"

"Might as well go the whole hog, add some prawn crackers too." Ric lounged back in his seat patting his stomach. "I've got plenty of room."

"OK. Lets order." He motioned one of the waitresses over. Elena watched him, he seemed at ease like he hadn't missed a beat from the years he stayed away from the world. Damon could be charming when he wanted and a complete ass too.

"You eat Chinese takeaway together? Up on the mountain?"

"Hardly. There's no home deliveries in the middle of nowhere."

"I forgot. So you still owe me for your nomination of best actor award." He looked at her, shaking his head. "I kept telling Damon I thought you were a great girl, you'd make a good friend. All he told me was he didn't need friends and you thought he was boring as shit."

"Sorry Ric. We didn't say anything at first, until we knew there was something to build on. You weren't the only one kept in the dark."

"Sneaky buggers. What did your friends say?"

"Bonnie was happy. She is such a romantic. Caroline, let's say she's warmed up to the idea." That was true. When Elena casually mentioned it at ski school one morning, her friend dropped her gear on the floor.

 _"What? I'm only finding this out now? Are you two, like dating?"_

 _"We are. I really like him too. You need to get to know him a little more."_

 _"OK, I'll try because you're my friend. I don't want to see you hurt. The man is an unknown entity."_

Their food came within half an hour of arriving. Every dish was gone, leaving their plates gleaming. Sometime before midnight they parted ways with Ric, walking hand in hand towards her house.

"Did you enjoy tonight? I like him, he's good value."

"The old boy isn't too bad."

"He's not that old. So are you staying with me tonight or just taking me home?"

"Elena?"

She knew that voice. She looked ahead and saw Matt with some brunette hanging off his arm. Elena felt the tension rise when Damon gripped her hand harder.

"Hey. Are you heading home or partying more?"

"Home." He glared at the man beside her. "When Elena told me you were together, I thought what the fuck does she see in you. But I know Elena and I trust her judgement."

Damon's hand moved around her waist. "I don't need your seal of approval. Now move along and enjoy your hook-up, because we both know _who_ you're trying to forget."

Matt's face contorted with rage, the vein in his forehead straining against his white skin. "She'll clue into what you are one day: a deadbeat loser with something to hide."

Damon took a step closer to him, fists clenched at his sides. "What did you just say, jock?" His finger pointed at his chest. "Or you all talk? C'mon tough guy."

"Stop it. I've had enough. Go home Matt."

She grabbed Damon's hand tugging him down the street before they started trading blows. She looked at him. "That was so out of character. I don't know what his problem is lately. I'm sorry."

They stood at the front of her house in silence. "Are you going to talk to me? It's cold, come inside."

He refused to move. "It's late. I should get back to my place."

"No. You are coming in with me or we can freeze our asses off out here. Your choice, pick wisely." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Damon stared right back, unfazed. "I'm better at this than you. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Something _is_ bothering you, and you're going to tell me what that is."

"Go inside Elena. I'm done for the night." He turned towards the path without a kiss or hug goodbye.

She was having none of it. "Damon. Don't walk away from me. I'm not done with you."

He stopped in his tracks. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight," he said, continuing down the path.

Elena stomped after him. "Just allow me a minute." She yanked on his arm pulling him around to face her. "Are we OK?" Her voice losing some confidence. They had come so far, and now it felt like he was withdrawing back into the guy who hated the world.

Damon must of seen her confusion and her fear. In an instant he had her in his arms. "Tonight I just need my own space, you understand? I'm no good at this."

"Then go. I'll see you soon." Elena kissed him tenderly. "Goodnight Damon."

"Sweet dreams Elena." He left her standing at the porch. His figure disappearing down the tree lined street.

She sighed. He'd been close to shutting her out. There were going to be more days like this, wondering where they both stood. But this was the most _real_ thing she'd fellt in her life. Elena was head over heels in love with him.

The question was, did he feel the same?


	17. Trouble seems to follow me

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who left their reviews. Hmm what is going on with Damon and Elena now, just when things were going so well.._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 - Trouble seems to follow me.**_

* * *

Elena's shift was due to start at ten-fifteen, but first she was taking a detour to Repairs You Need. _Why_? Because last night she'd spent the better part of it tossing and turning, worrying about him, Damon. She hated the fact he wasn't an arms length away.

At nine on the dot, she bounded through the door of the shop, Ric was helping a customer with some repairs. He smiled at her. "Hey Elena. He's out the back."

She nodded and slipped through to the workshop. Damon had his back turned, working on a pair of skis in the corner. "I'm not done yet. The next time you come through that door, I'm going to slam it in your face."

"I really hope that's not me you are referring to?"

He spun around. "Elena. I wasn't expecting you, so no," he said, wiping his hands on a rag. "What's up?"

She took a step forward. "I wanted to drop by. I missed you last night." Her eyes never left his face. Damon's expression had no flicker of emotion, nothing. "So here I am."

"One night apart? C'mon Elena, were is that independence I know you have?"

Damn he was in one of those moods this morning. "I wanted to make sure you were OK."

He sighed. "I thought we had this discussion? I'm fine. Nothing's changed. Why are you worrying so much?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of being shut out."

Damon grabbed her hand, tracing along her fingers. His eyes held hers. "I told you I'm an ass."

She stared at him. Why the hell wasn't he being more affectionate? He wasn't telling her the things she wanted to hear. "What's going on Damon?"

He busied himself with the wax and a metal rod. "Like I said, nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Christ, are you going to be pestering me all morning?"

"Is that what you think I am, a pest?"

"No. Elena."

"Good. So talk to me."

He banged the tool on the bench. "Just drop it. I'm a little busy right now."

"You want me to leave?"

"That's up to you. But I got jobs I need to do."

God he was being insufferable, and this morning, time was not on her side. "I need to start work soon. What are your plans for later?"

Damon shrugged. "The boss and I are hitting the slopes once we shut up the shop."

"Cool. Take it easy on Ric. Where are you heading?"

"Black trails. Playing it safe." He put the tools down and stood beside her. "Don't you need to go?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "Can you please tell the real Damon to come back? That guy liked me being around." Elena headed for the door.

His arm blocked her exit. "I am being real Elena."

He was so close, his blue eyes boring into hers. It was only recently he had her in his bed whispering sweet nothings. Elena didn't believe him for a second. "We both know that's a lie."

His eyes dropped to her mouth, lingering on her lips before meeting her eyes once more. Damon dropped his arm, and said, "Have fun teaching people how to ski."

Elena stood transfixed unwilling to move. He wanted to kiss her. Damon was fighting to keep some distance and he was losing.

* * *

Elena walked through the doors of Easy Ski five minutes late. She waved to Jenna on her way past, scurrying down the stairs to the equipment room. She found Bonnie and Caroline buzzing around madly. "I thought you guys were already on the slopes?"

"Nope. Same schedule 10.15. And you're late because?"

Elena pulled her skis from the rack. "I went to see Damon."

Bonnie clicked her boots into place. "How was the jazz night? I didn't expect you home last night?"

Elena shoved her feet into a pair of woolly socks. "We had a lot of fun. I don't need to spend every night with Damon."

Caroline frowned. "But you have been. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Damon and I are fine. Better than fine." She rummaged through for a pair of ski poles. "He's hitting the slopes with Ric this afternoon."

Bonnie grabbed her skis, plonking them on her shoulder. "If your happy, I'm happy. C'mon we are already late. The little critters are going to be waiting for us, and we know how impatient they can be."

Caroline followed behind them. "Are you going to tell us what happened with Matt?"

Elena nearly tripped on the stairs. "What did you hear?"

"We are friends Elena. He told me he bumped into you last night."

"And?"

"They nearly had a punch up. I wish I'd made Klaus jealous with rage, enough for him to fight for me."

"Klaus is long gone Care. Matt was so out of line." They reached the ski school, taking note of their classes for the day. Intermediates for her. Bonnie had the kids and Caroline with the beginners. "See you later girls."

She clicked her skis into place and took off towards the blue roped section. A manageable group of five were waiting for her. "Good morning. I'm your instructor, Elena. Are we all good to go?"

A red haired teenage boy gawked at her. "Elena? Are you the instructor lost in the storm?"

This was the first time she'd been asked that since her return to ski school. That felt like an eternity ago and how it changed her life. "Yes that was me."

"Wow and you still ski?"

"I know right. I don't give up unless there is a need to. I'll be honest, I haven't done backcountry since it happened. Follow me, we are heading to Chairlift 7."

* * *

Damon completed the wax on the green skis and added to the pile on the left. His efficiency this morning surprising him. Maybe it had something to do with that girlfriend of his, running over here first thing just to see him. The lovely Elena. Of course he missed her last night, he'd grown accustomed to sleeping beside her. The thing is, he actually slept when she was there. That in itself was a change, he'd hardly slept during the past three years.

So why was he acting like such a prick? It took all of his restraint not to kiss her and enjoy Elena's company. Yep Damon needed to let go a bit. He pulled out another pair of skis, the pink note barely readable. He squinted trying to make out the words. Pissed, he opened the door, yelling out, "What does this say?"

Ric pulled the paper from him, eying him off. "You OK? I see the grumpy man is back in business."

Damon tapped the note. "Stay with me buddy. This?"

Ignoring him, he said, "How's Elena? All good there?"

"Not you as well. Fuck Ric."

"I'll say one thing Damon. That girl is a keeper. She brings out the best in you. Don't blow it."

He agreed with him. OK so maybe he got spooked last night, but like she said - Elena wasn't contemplating marriage or even getting knocked up. He should be living for the now. He'll admit he acted like a dick last night. "I know. I'm going to fix this mess. She is important to me."

He nodded. "Good to hear." Shoving his snowboard into Damon's hands, he asked, "Can you tighten these for me? I'm on my way to the bank."

"Will do. I'll be finished by the time you get back." He went out to the workshop and got to work, tightening the boot bindings and giving it a quick wax.

While waiting impatiently for Ric, he pulled out his cell. His fingers tapping away composing a message to Elena. The need to see her and make things right consumed him.

 _So I've been acting like a tool. I'll make it up to you, how about dinner tomorrow night?_

 _ **Elena** : So you do admit it? Damon Salvatore you drive me crazy._

 _Is that a yes then? Tucano's Italian at 7.00pm?_

 _ **Elena** : Of course it's a yes. Speak soon. Have a good time this afternoon. Elena xx_

 _Will do baby. I will make tomorrow worthwhile, you deserve it. We will talk then. Hugs and kisses, Damon._

By the time Ric returned it was after three. Damon had already locked up the shop and turned the closed sign over on the door. "Time to go buddy boy. For our efforts, my shout with bourbon and pizza afterwards."

"I'll take you up on that. You seem a lot chirpier?"

That he was. He had a dinner date with a special lady. She wasn't mad at him. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. "I made good with my girl."

They hopped onto chairlift 7, taking them to the summit. "There's only a few weeks left of the season. Time flies by doesn't it?"

The ride up was near empty, the mass of people clearing out by the late afternoon. He usually paid no heed to the change in seasons, except he preferred the colder months. "I'm not looking forward to the summer."

"Why? Because Elena's going back to California?"

They hadn't had that talk yet. The thought of her being so far away was not a pleasant experience. He couldn't let Elena leave without her knowing he was mad about her. Tomorrow they had things to sort out. She had a real life away from Aspen, family and friends waiting for her return. Whilst he wasn't heading anywhere soon. Since he'd been here, he'd saved his cash to get him by, until things picked up again heading into autumn and winter. A far cry from his days working as an auto body technician, and the times he managed some of the hippest bars in New York, where he'd squandered his money, boozing and partying hard.

The wind blew straight through him, standing atop of Aspen Mountain. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "Let's do this." The ice was like slush, his board slippery beneath his feet. He flew down the slopes and his jumps a balance of perfection, considering the conditions. Ric followed not far behind, leaving the aerial acrobats for Damon.

"Salvatore. You may be good in the air but I'll beat you on the straight."

Damon pointed at him then at the trail. "Are you sure?" His friend nodded. "Deal. The loser pays for dinner."

Once Ric had caught up with him, they lined up and counted to three before launching themselves, Damon ahead only just. A tight corner saw him slow it down, then pick up the pace on the downhill. He glanced over his shoulder, just as his buddy was losing control. By the time Damon halted to a stop, Ric was hurtling off course and straight for a tree. The sound of something cracking and his lifeless body on the ground had Damon running in a panic.

* * *

Elena wiped her sweaty face with a towel. Her day officially over at ski school. She was glad, it had been a hard slog today. The snow had turned to slush, and on her way down had seen countless accidents. She was looking forward to a warm bubble bath and a glass of red wine soon.

The text message from Damon a nice surprise. They had a romantic dinner date, just the two of them booked in for tomorrow night. What the hell was she going to wear? He'd seen her in nearly outfit she owned here in Aspen. Which meant the season was winding down and she had to think about going home. _LA,_ without Damon gave her the chills.

She caught wind of the conversation Rebekah was having with another instructor. "Did you hear about the accident up on the black trail? The guy had to be evacuated from the mountain. Hit a tree at speed."

Her curiosity piqued, she asked, "Sounds bad. Skis or board?"

"Boarder. Local too. Works at one of the ski repair shops, Alaric Saltzman."

As soon as Ric's name was mentioned, Elena grabbed her bag and ran towards the local hospital, calling Damon's cell. It rang out, leaving her no option but to leave a voice message. "Call me, where are you?" All the while feeling relieved that Damon was not the one injured. She felt a stab of guilt for thinking that way while Ric was not so lucky.

Racing through the emergency doors she scanned the room, Damon was nowhere to be seen. Walking briskly to the enquiry desk she was about to ask for information, when they heard Damon's voice booming down the corridor.

"Is he going to be OK? Where is he?"

"Mr Salvatore you need to calm down. This agitation is not helping matters."

"Just tell me if he's fucking OK."

Elena rounded the corner. "Damon?" She ran into his arms. "Oh my god. I'm so relieved you're alright."

He was like a piece of cardboard in her arms, stiff, unmoving. "I'm fine as you can see. I need to know what's happened to Ric."

She focused on the male doctor, Dr Fell. "I'm a friend of Mr Saltzman's, Elena Gilbert and Damon is one of his employees. Ric has no family in Aspen. What can you tell us?"

"Not much I'm afraid. He is in surgery. I'm sorry." He walked away into another room.

"Well that was helpful. What happened up there Damon?" He'd slipped out from her grip to pace up and down the corridor.

"He hit a fucking tree. He lost control and ploughed straight into it."

Elena stood in front of him, holding him still. "Stop. He's going to be fine. Do you want to grab a coffee?"

"No. I'll stay here."

"Damon are you sure you're alright? I was worried." She was. There was so much left unsaid between them. Like the way she felt about him, kept nice and close to her heart. Afraid if those words were said, she'd find out he didn't feel the same way. She knew he liked her, but was he in love with her?

Damon finally relented with his standoffish behaviour, wrapping her in a bear hug and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I should call you Miss Worrywart."

They stayed like that for awhile, the noises and commotion fading away. She needed to be in his arms, to feel his touch. "You can call me whatever you like."

They sat on white chairs for hours, when the doctor they'd seen earlier approached them. "Mr Salvatore, Miss Gilbert? Alaric is now in recovery. Were both of you present when the accident occurred?"

Elena shook her head. "No. It was just Damon and Ric."

He closed the clipboard. "I've covered a lot of accidents, and from what I've seen: the injuries he's sustained were caused by faulty equipment. The usual culprit is from loose bindings on a snowboard. If that's the case, he's got good reason to seek compensation."

Damon was already on his feet heading for the nearest exit. She ran after him, "Where are you going?" He ignored her, and kept walking. "Damon? We can see him soon. Why are you leaving?" Her hand resting on his arm.

Shaking her off, he snapped, "It's called karma Elena. I'm the reason he's here, I fucked up, again."

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong."

"I hurt people Elena, that's what I do. I was the one who adjusted his snowboard, me. I made a mistake and now he's in hospital."

Elena felt the room spin, the beat of her heart pounding inside her ears, she grabbed hold of the nearest wall for support. Why now? Damon blaming himself and reliving the guilt over Enzo's death. "Ric is going to be fine. You know that. This time is different Damon."

His fingers grasped her wrist. "You are the last person I want to see hurt. And you will sooner or later."

"No, see you're wrong. You saved me, remember?" Elena nudged closer burying her head against his shoulder.

He escaped from her touch like she'd just scorched him with hot water. "I'm getting out of here. I need a bar, and a shitload of drinks." Damon headed for the door, pushing it open.

"Wait, I'll come with you," she said, scrambling after him.

"I'm going alone, Elena. Stay here with Ric." He'd zipped his jacket and pulled his cap over his head. "I don't know how long the boss is going to be out of action, so I'll be busy at the shop. We'll need to take a raincheck on our dinner plans tomorrow. Goodnight Elena." He left, the door banging shut in his wake.

His words were no shock to her, she had expected this from him. Today's accident was sending Damon back down a dark path, where he retreated from the world and began shutting her out. Damon could try his best, but she wasn't going anywhere.


	18. Easy Come, Easy Go

_A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews left :) Oh boy, Damon what have you done or not done?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18 – Easy Come, Easy Go**_

* * *

Damon reached his final destination, Bar Raven well into the night. He'd passed more than a dozen drunk revellers swaggering around and a few frisky types getting it on in the dark corners. He headed straight for the bar, ignoring the flirtatious stares from a handful of wasted girls trying to grab his attention. He was a man on a mission: to sink as many drinks as he could that is.

The bar man motioned to him. "What's your poison?"

"Give me a whiskey, neat and make it a double." The drink was in front of him in less than a minute. He tossed some notes on the bar and downed the amber liquid in one gulp.

That one was another for his best friend holed up in the hospital after the accident. Disasters following in his wake. First Enzo and now Alaric – the people he was closest to. Their lives coming to a standstill because of him. Which led him to thinking of Elena. One day he was going to end up hurting her. _Tomorrow, next week, a month from now_? It ripped his heart out knowing the best thing was to make a clean break. He'd do that for her: risk losing the one person who gave him life, just to keep her safe. The only woman who'd captured his elusive heart and thrown away the key, _forever_.

The thing was Elena would be coming for him. After all they'd been through she wasn't going to give up on him, on them. He needed to find a reason for her to turn around and forget he even existed. The past couple of months flashed through his head. Saving Elena, stuck with her in his cabin and everything in between. She'd never know what she meant to him. He was in love with her, absolutely and completely.

A blonde was standing in front waving her arms around madly in his face. His eyes focused, and god damn found himself face to face with Andie. "What do you want?"

She took the drink from his hand, placing it on the bar. "The question is, why are you so hell bent on drinking yourself silly?"

"None of your damn business. I'm in no mood for your bullshit."

She took a sip of his drink. "I heard about your friend. I hope he's alright."

He snatched the glass from her, gulping the rest down. "I don't want to talk about Ric with you. Enjoy your evening Andie."

She pulled a face. "You have no time for me. We used to be friends."

"Used to. Then you became focused on becoming the next big thing."

"Your story is compelling Damon. The world should hear it. Please reconsider."

"Nobody is hearing anything. Enzo is dead, that's the end of it." He strode towards the stairs running up two at a time.

Damon clenched his fists, the mention of his cousin sending him back into a tailspin. After he cut the rope to save himself, he'd rolled down a steep cliff face landing on an alcove, semi protected from the elements. Damon survived for days with no food or water. He knew he should be dead, he wanted to perish too after what he'd done to Enzo. The world had other ideas, it wasn't his time to die. And so began his downward spiral bringing him here to Aspen and the years he shut himself off from the world. Until _she_ came into his life and turned it upside down. The season was drawing to a close and maybe that was a good thing. She was going home. Nice and safe thousands of miles away from him.

He'd reached his cabin and nearly frozen his balls off to. The living room was cold, and he hurried to start the fire. Shoving twigs and fire starter inside, it roared to life. Kicking his boots off, he lounged back on the sofa, drink in hand. Nothing but the pattering of snow hitting against the roof. Tomorrow he'd visit the hospital and face Ric. Tell him he'd fucked up and do what he needs to do. The fact he was in recovery was a good thing, just hoped his injuries were not too serious. Damon would help him anyway he could until he was back on his feet.

A pounding at his front door startled him from his slumber. Glaring down at the time on his cell, he thought, _who the fuck would be annoying him this early_? He contemplated pretending he wasn't home, but then again she wasn't going away. Damon sauntered towards the door flinging it open.

[~]

 ** _Ten hours earlier;_**

Elena sat in the waiting room until Ric was wheeled back into the ward. After Damon ran off, she knew the hospital is where she needed to be. She'd be dealing with her wayward boyfriend later.

When she entered his room, he was asleep. Ric's face swollen, grotesque almost with purple bruising welled under his eyes and cheekbones. He had four broken ribs, and the tree branch piercing straight through him, with a puncture to his lungs. The poor guy also banged up his knee and had a severe concussion.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed, touching his still hand. Damon was right, Alaric was going to be out of action for awhile. But he was lucky he lived through his ordeal. She whispered, "I'm glad you are going to be OK. I was worried, we both were."

Alaric popped his eye open. "Elena?"

She leant down, giving his cheek a light kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty shit. I don't know what the hell happened up there. Where is Damon?"

Her teeth bit down into her lip. What was she going to say? Damon was the one who put him there, and instead of being here he was out somewhere getting drunk and reverting to his old ways. "He had some things to take care of. I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow." She fidgeted with the blanket. "Have they told you what happened?"

"It's all a blur to be honest. The doctor said it was my board. I just bought that damn thing at the start of the season. Not even two months old and I find out it's been recalled."

"Wait, what? What do you mean recalled?"

"Faulty workmanship with the bindings. You know those fuckers are lucky someone hasn't died yet."

She finally got it. Damon wasn't to blame. The damn snowboard was built with problems. Elena needed to reach him and tell him the truth, before he shut the door in her face and told her to go away, again. "Alaric, Damon thought this was all his fault. He adjusted your board. And I'm afraid this has set him back, in a really bad way."

"What? Damon may act like a dick, but safety is what he knows. Look I don't know the ins and outs of his life. But if there's one person he'd listen to, its you."

She yanked her jacket back on, along with her gloves and scarf. "I hope so Ric. I need to find him." Elena headed for the door. "Rest up. I'll see you soon."

He saluted her and rolled over, wincing in pain.

The cool air and heavy sheets of snow greeted her. Grimacing, she wrapped her arms around her waist heading for the nearest cafe. Ordering a hot chocolate, she pulled out her cell. Where the hell could he be? If he was in town he'd have some phone coverage. The line never connected. Shit, he was at his cabin.

"Hi there Elena, I hope you are heading home soon. I just heard the forecast, a storm is brewing." Jenna said, wrapping her layers on.

"I know. I've been at the hospital." There was no chance she'd head up there now. Lost in another storm was not on her agenda.

"I heard about Alaric. Nice guy. How's he doing?"

"Recovering."

"Good to hear. Have you finished your drink? I'm headed your way. We could walk together."

"Sure. Just give me a sec.

She texted Damon a message.

 _Damon – I can't reach you. Ric is fine. He's talking, and his usual self. I need to talk with you in the morning. Don't do anything rash, you are not the one at fault. Elena xx_

By the time she'd got home, and parted ways with Jenna the wind was swirling, the temperature dropping another degree. The house was toasty, the fire still burning. She trudged up the stairs, falling into her bed without changing her clothes.

At first sleep eluded her. Damon on her mind. Was he going to be like this forever? Setbacks sending him over the edge, and just how far was he going to go? Their relationship was certainly not going to be an easy path. Damon had so much baggage, and hate for who he was, what he's done. She'd never dated such a complicated man. But like he said, he'd warned her. Maybe the only way to get him back was to finally admit how she felt, risk opening up her heart.

Yanking her quilt up around her head, she vowed in the morning, she'd make an early appearance at his cabin.

[~]

Damon stood in his doorway with a scowl on his face. God damn, she'd found him. "Are you serious? Get lost. Go away. Or how about just a plain old, fuck off."

Andie stood before him, alone – her camera man nowhere to be seen. "You know it's taken me ages to get here, and finding this place is no easy task. The least you could do is give me a few minutes of your time."

He didn't budge. Andie was not coming inside his private space. "What are you doing here? I'm a little sick of bumping into you."

She hopped from side to side. "Oh c'mon Damon. I'm freezing out here and I really need to use the toilet. Please."

He was about to shut the door in her face, when she said, "I dream about him sometimes. After all this time. The three of us had some great times. Why can't we remember him that way?" His hesitation saw her way to wrangle in. "OK. I do need the bathroom."

Kicking the door shut, he pointed to the bathroom. Fuck, the sooner she was gone the better, he was in no mood to rehash down memory lane.

He sat on the chair beside the fire when Andie came into the room. "It's nice. The quiet and solitude. I guess you don't get too many visitors."

He glared at her. "Is there a point to why you trudged all the way up here? How the hell did you find me?"

Andie wandered round the room. "Such a basic way to live. A far cry from what you know Damon." Smiling she added, "The blonde snowboard guy was quite happy to give me directions."

Damon snarled, "Matt Donovan, the little prick."

She sat on the sofa. "I see you don't care for him much. What gives?"

"I don't like him."

"Why? Because he used to date Elena?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a reporter. It's my job to dig. I wanted to do that story too, you and her."

"Andie, can you leave. We may have history together but that went boom when you broke up with him."

Another knock at the door caused him to curse, _Fuck_. What was this, revolving door day? He sneaked a peak out the window and saw the tell-tale black red striped jacket and beanie. Elena was here.

What was he going to do? She was about to catch him with another woman in his presence. An idea forthcoming, he glanced back at Andie, and snapped, "I need you to mess your hair up, unbutton your blouse."

Her mouth gaped open. "Excuse me?"

"Just do it."

"Damon. What are you up to?"

The pounding on the door intensified and Elena's yelling, "I know you're in there Damon."

He went to Andie's side, yanking her arm. "You work in TV right? I need you to perform right now. If your convincing enough I'll make a deal."

"What deal?"

"I'll do the interview."

She stared at him in shock. Just like that he'd give her the interview. And he knew she'd do anything for that. "Agreed. I'm a born actress." Andie pulled a few buttons on her blouse free and bent her head between her knees shaking her hair all wild and free. Then with a smile, her finger swiped residue lipstick from her mouth and pressed it into his top.

His hand rested on the door knob before he lost his nerve, he muttered. "It's show time." There she was looking all pink and rosy. He held his nerve. He was doing this for her. Elena Gilbert was better off without him. "Uh hey," he said.

She stared at him. "What took you so long?"

He shrugged. "I was busy."

Elena pushed past him into the cabin. "Busy? Doing what?"

Right on cue, Andie made her entrance, coming in from the bathroom. "Damon, honey, I ne-"

He saw her eyes flicker over the other woman, taking in her appearance. She glared back at him, recognition of what she thought he'd done. "Did you sleep together? With her, Enzo's ex? That's a new low for you Damon Salvatore."

Damon made his way to Andie. "This is a bad time. I think you need to leave. I'm in trouble."

Andie looked sheepish. "I'm going. Thanks for last night. You owe me Damon." She grabbed her bag and left.

Once the door shut Elena let loose on him. "You slept with Andie. How could you?"

Damon leant back against the wall. There was no going back from here. This thing with Elena ends today. He stared at her. "I am what I am. You know that."

She came at him. Tears falling down her face. "That's right. You are the womaniser from New York. Why would I think you saw me any differently? You know this is to messed up. You can't handle a relationship, and real feelings. As soon as there is a bump in the road this is your response?"

God damn, her tears were nearly the end of him. He ached to take her into his arms and tell her the truth, he'd never do that because he was madly in love with her. Of course Damon was made of harder stuff and he was on a mission: save Elena. "I'm not going to apologise for who I am."

She stood in his personal space, tapping his chest angrily. "I don't want apologies. I was good for you. I thought I meant something. You toss me aside like all the rest of them? And you aren't even _sorry_?"

He stood still. If he touched her, he'd never let her go.

Eyes blaring, she cried, "Nothing to say huh? Of course not. Well you wanted me gone, I'm gone. Enjoy your lonely existence." She left slamming the door behind her.

Damon stood on his porch watching her retreatingg figure disappear down the mountain. He did it. Elena was gone and this time she was not coming back. He was free to go live his reclusive life just the way he preferred. So why did he feel so lousy? Like he'd lost something precious and dear? The heavy ache inside his chest was here to stay.

 _Goodbye Elena._


	19. Not once but twice

_A/N: Thanks for reading and to everyone who has faved, followed and left reviews along the way. This story is nearly finished. Not long to go. Yes, Damon is a fool - what's he going to do about it?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19 – Not once but twice.**_

* * *

Elena yanked the fridge open and two seconds later the door slammed closed. She wasn't hungry. Damon Salvatore had ruined her appetite and broken her god damn heart.

It had been a day since she'd gone to his cabin. Willing him to see sense and the intention of telling him Ric's accident was not his fault. She had been ready to lay it on the line and admit she was in love with him. Instead what did she find? The son of a bitch, shacked up with Andie. She tried shutting out the memory of seeing the blonde with her bed ridden hair and red smudged lips Damon had spent the night ravishing.

She grasped the coffee mug even harder in her hands. _He_ fucked her: Enzo's old girlfriend. Damon could go to hell. Elena tried and had failed miserably. He was never going to be tamed, and could never love someone because he had so many hang-ups about his past. Damon was damaged beyond repair. And now Elena knew where she stood. She didn't matter, had never mattered to him. He was certainly full of shit, how could she believe his lies?

"Argh." She screamed. Sick and tired of the same thing running through her mind. The only thing she was looking forward to was getting dressed up and hitting the town later with her friends.

Yesterday after she left his cabin, she went home and called in a sick day. The thought of being on the slopes when her head wasn't in the right space filled her with dread. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and forget the world existed.

Bonnie had been home and one look at her best friend was all it took for her to fall to pieces. She'd taken her into the warm living room and shoved a box of tissues in her hands. "I'm making a warm drink with something stiff, like whiskey. Who cares if it's still early. You my friend look like you need it."

Elena had blubbered something in reply, while wiping her tears away. Curse him to hell for doing this to her. When Bon returned she handed the steaming cup to Elena. "Thanks. You're the best."

She patted her leg. "I know. So what gives Miss?"

Sipping the hot liquid, she spat, "Damon. Caroline was right. He was never worth my time or effort."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You mean? Kaput? What the hell happened Elena?"

She kicked her slippers from her feet, resting her bare toes on the sofa. "He has a reputation, and he lived up to it. I found him with another woman in his cabin." Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. "He had me and we could of been so good together. He was really letting me in. He got scared I guess and he pushed me away. This time I'm done."

In a flash Bonnie wrapped her arms over Elena's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I had a good feeling about him to. What an asshole. He's officially on my shit list."

Elena nodded. This felt good, therapeutic even. He was a jerk, a dickhead and whatever else they could think of. "Damon can go to hell. I'm dreading telling Caroline. It's going to like, I told you so."

"Hmm. I'm sure she'll have a few unpleasant words too. Did he _even_ apologise?"

"No. He didn't care, like he was glad I'd caught them together."

"Can I say, is it better you found out now? I mean it's been a few months. Does it make it any easier to forget him and move on?"

She stared out the window watching the snow flittering in the breeze. _No._ Damon was not a man she was going to forget, ever. Elena had fallen in love with him, even with all his frustrating and oh so annoying faults. Once the season was over she'd be thousand of miles away from here and him.

[~]

Damon stood on the porch of his cabin. The sun only just flittering through the trees. He stared into the distance, retracing the steps Elena had taken yesterday when she hightailed it out of here.

He'd broken her this time. Damon had finally sent her away and she had no reason to return. Yep and here he was back to living his solitary lifestyle. One day without her and he was questioning his own sanity. What the hell was he thinking? He loved that woman beyond reason. The prospect of his lips never kissing her again or even touching her sent him to madness. And _fuck_ the thought of her moving on from him and being dazzled by some other man made his stomach churn.

But Damon Salvatore had done the right thing, he'd set her free. Nothing was going to happen to her. She was safe. And that's all that mattered to him.

He'd kept his cell switched off ever since he sent Elena away. Hell, maybe he'd throw the fucking thing away because it was full of reminders of all the sweet texts she'd sent him, and like a damn fool he'd kept every single one of them.

He worked his ass off at the shop yesterday, with no time for visits to see his boss. But this morning he was heading to the hospital to see Alaric and face the consequences of his actions, being lax with his snowboard repairs. Damon was lucky the guy wasn't dead.

He repeated the repair over and over in his head. OK, so he had been preoccupied with seeing Elena and making things right between them. Maybe he forgot to tighten the bindings properly because he was too absorbed in seeing her again and kissing every inch of her skin for acting like such a jerk.

Well that wasn't going to an issue now was it? He'd never see Elena again and he could focus on his god damn job for a change.

Christ and now he was going to have to deal with Andie. He must of been desperate. Damon couldn't stand her and he had made a deal to give her the interview. Which meant he'd be on TV and telling the world what he'd done to Enzo. He saw it like sitting in an open confessional and finally admitting his sins. Maybe this is what he needed? To tell his story once and for all then he could be left alone.

[~]

Damon lounged on the door frame to Ric's room in the hospital ward. One of the doctors was doing his rounds first thing. He did catch him say, "Alaric your conditions are improving. We'd still like to keep you in here for a couple more days."

Ric mumbled something about hating hospitals and wanting to go home but the doctor was having none of it. "You have a visitor. I'll be back later to check on you."

Alaric grinned when he saw Damon in the doorway. "Well it's about time you showed your ugly mug around here."

He refused to budge from his position. Why was he smiling at him? He'd been careless and nearly killed the poor guy. "I don't get it. Don't you want to kick my ass? How are you feeling?"

Ric tried sitting upright but fell back into the fluffy pillows grimacing in pain. "Why are you standing there? Come in."

He stepped in slowly stopping at the foot of his bed. "Listen Ric, I'm really sorry about your accident. I feel guilty as hell for putting you here. Tell me what I can do? I'm sorry buddy. I messed up. You could of died."

Alaric glared at him. "First up, stop with the apologies. Why the hell would you think this was all your fault?"

Damon folded his arms. Was his friend delusional? Who else was responsible for his accident? "Ric I'm the reason you are here. I fucked up when I adjusted your board. I know it doesn't sound like much but I'm sorry for being careless."

"Damon shut up already. My accident was not caused by something you did. That brand of snowboard was recalled recently due to faulty workmanship. They used the incorrect material on the bindings."

His mouth gaped open. "Are you serious? It wasn't my fault? You're not here because of me?"

Alaric shook his head. "No. Damon you are one of the most fastidious employees I've ever had. I've started a claim against the manufacturers."

Damon felt his heart stop then pound through his veins again. Relieved his friend was going to make it and most of all he was not responsible. "I'm happy to hear that buddy, like you have no idea. You know there's some things you don't know about me. When you get out of here, I'll tell you all about it over a few drinks."

Ric laughed. "I'm holding you to that. So how's the shop? Hope you are doing OK on your own?"

"It's fine. I was busy yesterday, people wanting to get on the slopes before the season finishes. Don't worry about your business, I'm taking care of it."

"I'm glad to hear it. So have you seen Elena? She was desperate to see you the other day?"

Damon walked to the window looking at the crowd less streets. He knew Ric was about to chew him out. "Um yeah I did."

"So did she tell you it was a big misunderstanding?"

He looked back at him. "It's too late. I did something. I hurt her and let's just say she's never going to forgive me."

"Are you out of your freaking mind? What did you do to her Damon?"

"I let her believe I slept with someone else. She came past my cabin and found me with another woman."

"No way. Are you insane. Why?"

He finally admitted it out loud, ones he'd never said about another woman before. "Because I'm in love with her. She's better off without me."

"I'm going to kick your ass. You are better off _with_ Elena. I see it as clear as day. Man you have messed up. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Huh? You just told me you were in love with her. So go find your girl and grovel for forgiveness. Don't let Elena slip by, you will regret this Damon."

He sighed. Why had he made such a mess of things? Could he _ever_ live a normal life again? One that didn't involve pushing those he was closest to away? Was it time for him to return to New York and face the ghosts from his past in order to move on?

If Elena forgave him, he needed to make some changes. He couldn't keep doing this to her, the push and pull. Damon had to be all in or risk losing her forever.

[~]

Caroline poured three vodka shots and handed them to her friends. The night was only starting. "Drink up ladies. We're having fun this evening."

Elena slurped hers down in one go. The other three she'd already acquired were starting to take effect. Caroline was the best and knew what she was doing in order to mend a broken heart. They were drinking and heading out for some fun and flirtation.

When Caroline came home from ski school yesterday and found Elena holed up in her bed and with her red rimmed eyes, she cursed, "I knew it. Fuck that crazy fucker living in the woods." Caroline tore him to pieces without holding back.

She didn't disagree with her and for once she was eager when Caroline suggested heading out on a girls night. Damon who? Elena picked out a black mini-skirt and a tight fitting blue laced top. Half drunk she piled on her makeup much darker than usual. She was aiming for the sexy and smoky eyes look. Adding a shade of red to her lips, she smiled at her reflection. She was hot.

Sitting before the fire at their house, Bonnie clanked her glass against both of theirs. "I love you guys. Seriously I hate the end of season. You both are the best friends ever."

Caroline tapped her cup with a spoon. "Let's make this the best night. Men may come and go, but the three of us are friends for life."

Elena wiped the tear from her eye. She was going to miss them so much. Care was right, they were always going to be there for her. "Thank you Bon, and Care. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

By 10.00pm they were boozed up on vodka and made their way into town. By the time they reached Bar Raven, they stared at the long queue waiting to get inside. Caroline swore under her breath. "No fucking way."

Bonnie shrugged. "C'mon lets go somewhere else."

Elena feeling invincible smiled at her friends. "Leave this to me." She walked up to the bouncer, tossed her hair and let out a few crocodile tears. Pointing to the long line, she said, "Can you make an exception? You know us, were regulars. And I've had a bad couple of days. I found my boyfriend in bed with another woman."

He snapped his fingers and motioned her through along with her friends. "Go straight in ladies. Enjoy your night."

Laughing they headed down the stairs into the dimly lit bar. The place was crammed with patrons as always, this was the place to go to for a good time. The hypnotic beat of the music drew them to the dancefloor where they got their groove on. This was so much fun, and to Elena's surprise thoughts of Damon were pushed from her mind.

Elena twirled and spun around the room smiling at a couple of men watching her with appreciation. See? There were other men who found her attractive. She tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. "I'm going to the restroom. Let's get a drink after one of those potent cocktail thing's."

Her friend nodded her head. "I'm having so much fun. I love dancing. OK see you in a bit."

She squeezed through the sea of faces until she felt a hand on her wrist. Annoyed she yanked her hand back. Matt said, "Sorry I was yelling your name from over there. You OK?"

"Fine. I'm here with Bonnie and Caroline."

He stared around the bar. "You want to grab a drink?"

"Not right now, but thanks."

"Caroline told me what happened. The guys a loser Elena. I'm saying that as your friend and not some jealous ex-boyfriend. Damon was never good enough for you."

Elena hugged him tightly. Yes he was a good friend to her. Damon was not someone she wanted to talk about now, because she'd lose it and all the pain and hurt she was trying to escape from would explode. "Thank you." She dashed off towards the ladies before the tears could fall. She was not going to be crying over him tonight.

By the time Elena exited the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water she'd sobered somewhat. Checking her watch it was just after midnight and she was beat. She'd had fun and now she was going home to bed. Finding her friends immersed with a guy each and both in the thrones of playing tongue tango, she coughed loudly in front of Caroline. Where the blonde unduly parted for air. "Sorry Care. Listen I'm going home. I'm tired."

"What? No. OK look we're coming with you."

"No I'll be fine. You are having fun. Don't let me spoil your night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"No. I'll be fine. It's a short walk home. Tell Bonnie to enjoy herself." She briskly walked up the stairs and grabbed her jacket from the coat room. Pulling the scarf around her neck she headed off down the street.

All the while thinking of a pair of unforgettable blue eyes and his tell-tale smirk she loved so much. What was he doing? Did he miss her the way she did him? No of course not. Damon didn't care.

Once she rounded the corner the crowds of revellers had begun to thin out. She hurried her steps looking back cautiously when that uneasy feeling someone was watching her began to mount. Why did she walk home alone?

Taking a shortcut through a back alley, she heard footsteps run up behind her. Startled she whipped around.

"Hi Elena. I saw you back at the bar. You know you have some sexy dance moves. And might I say you looked really hot, much better than those shapeless instructors uniforms you usually wear."

She backed away from him slowly. There was something in his eyes, his tone of voice that sounded predator like. Oh my god, he was the guy who'd been watching her all this time. "Listen I need to be somewhere. Good to see you."

He pulled a face. "Oh c'mon don't be so rude. You don't need to pretend now. There's no-one around. I'm not in your ski classes anymore. I think you wanted me last year when I asked you out but you turned me down. I saw the way you looked at me and helped with my moves on the slopes."

Terror coursed through her veins. He was crazy. "I'm sorry. But you are wrong Liam. I need to go now."

His hand gripped her arm. "Don't lie to me. You aren't so high and mighty now are you Elena Gilbert."

She tried pulling away but his hand was like steel. "Let me go Liam. Right now."

He yanked her backwards blocking her against the wall. "Where's the fun in that? Do you know how long I've waited to get you alone like this? I don't like being teased Elena." He stared at her mouth then down the length of her body and upwards again meeting her terrified eyes. His mouth dropped closer to hers and all she could smell was the vile residue of tobacco and beer on his breath.

Her hands raked at his body trying to ward him off. It felt like she was losing the battle. Her body tired and cold. She screamed, "No. No. Stop." Tears fell from her eyes. She had no hope. She was alone and at his mercy.

In a dream like state she saw someone running up behind them. Raging like a bull, he shouted, "You dirty fucking bastard. I'm going to rip you to pieces." In one fluid movement Liam was flung to the ground and the sound of fists laying into his flesh were heard over and over again.

Elena in shock watched as Damon continued his assault. "You gutless piece of shit. What have you got to say now huh? If you touched her I'm gonna lose my shit." Liam's body lay near motionless on the ground.

"Damon."

One word and he was by her side. "Did you hurt you? Answer me. Elena?"

She gazed at the man on the icy path. This was so surreal. "No. I mean he had me trapped. He.. I couldn't get away. No."

Damon's hands moved checking over her face and body. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Looking around he muttered, "We need to get out of here." Gathering Elena in his arms he carried her away from the scene. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I was scared Damon." Her eyes locked on his. Here he was again. Her hero. The man she could always count on to save her life, yet he was also the one she couldn't trust with her heart.

He stared at her in silence. He kept walking with the snow falling heavily down around them. He stopped abruptly in front of a motel with a vacancy sign flashing above their heads. Damon put her down.

"Why are we here? Take me home Damon."

He clasped her hand in his. "I want to talk to you. With no interruptions. Your place is not one of them and mine is too far away in this weather. Give me half an hour Elena, that's all I'm asking for."

Elena pulled her hand from his. "If I say no?"

Damon kicked a stone of ice off the kerb. He looked up at her. "Then I'll take you home and never bother you again. I promise."

She held his gaze. He was serious. Her heart pounded inside her chest. Half of her wanted to hear what he needed to say, and the other part of her willed herself to walk away right now.

His blue eyes bored into hers. "What's it going to be Elena?"


	20. Listen to your heart

_A/N: Thanks for reading and as always thank you to those leaving your reviews. Damon and Elena what now?_

 _(Chapter title used from the song by Roxette - Listen to your heart)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20 - Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

* * *

Damon stood on the path, he was freezing, it was snowing heavily around him and he'd just attacked Liam from the bar in the early hours of the morning. He glanced down at his red and swollen fists: that asshole had copped his dues.

Elena stood motionless: he could see she was torn. Who could blame her? Yet she was still there considering her options. It would be so easy for her to say no, because no matter what: he hurt her with his stupid idiotic actions.

All he wanted to do was ensure she was alright after what Liam tried doing to her. His heart was still racing not from the exertion but the fear of what may have happened to Elena. The thought of another man touching her made him rage. That bastard better keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him. Still, Damon couldn't help but think she would never of been in that situation to begin with if he wasn't such a fool. Of all the stupidest things he'd ever done, pretending he slept with Andie to make Elena hate him was right up there.

He stared at her. Her cheeks stained with black mascara, drops of snowflakes covering her shoulders. Damon was wrong. Elena was better off _with_ him then without, because he'd protect her with his life. The sound of police sirens blared through the quiet streets and the flashing lights of an ambulance whizzed past them. Damon said, "Elena? It's kinda cold out here and the snow is getting heavier."

Elena spun around confused as to what to do. She stared down the empty street in the direction that would take her home and then at the motel. She slowly met his gaze, her face hard and determined. He knew what her answer was going to be before she even said it.

"Damon. I want to thank you for tonight. For saving me from Liam. You have always been there when I needed you." She dropped her eyes, her hands fidgeting inside her coat.

He waited in silence. She was about to tell him she was not interested in making things right. Elena was going to say goodbye for good this time and man that twisted his insides to pieces.

Closing the distance between them, she said, "But I want to go home Damon. I can't do this with you anymore, not here. Not ever."

Just like that something inside him snapped. How _the_ fuck could he let Elena walk away without telling her the truth? He told her he'd respect her choice and never bother her again: yeah to hell with that idea. He was lying to himself and to her. Damon muttered, "I'm not going to apologise for this." His arms hoisted her body up over his shoulder and he made a beeline straight for the motel. Elena could curse him out as much as she liked, he however needed to set her straight.

Protesting, she shrieked, "Put me down right now Damon."

Ignoring her, he burst into the small confines of the motel reception. He went to the desk, demanding, "I want a room for the night. Hurry it up."

Elena pounded on his back. "What are you doing? I told you to put me down."

Damon smirked at the motel man. "My wife is being dramatic. We got hitched today."

He smiled, handing him a key. "Newlyweds huh? I won't keep you long. That will be $70.00."

Damon tossed some notes on the counter. "Thanks. You have a good night." He dashed out before she caused a scene.

Elena screeched, "I hate you. Let me go."

Damon told her to shush. "Do you know how to be quiet? The neighbors can hear you." He found room 721 and flung the door open. Stepping inside he locked it behind him and closed the curtains. Finally he released his grip on Elena with her feet back on level ground.

One look at her face and he knew he was in for a hard time. "How dare you. You took my choice away Damon."

He went to the bar fridge pulling out a mini bottle of something. Twisting the top off, he guzzled the liquid down. "Be angry all you want." She was still standing near the door like she was going to make a run for it any second. Good thing he double locked it.

Elena glared at him. "I don't care what you have to say. We are so done Damon Salvatore."

He finished the wine, tossing the empty bottle onto the floor. He'd figured that's what her response would be. _Fuck_ he had some work to do. "OK I get it, you hate me. But can we just talk about what happened tonight?" He hopped off from the bed stopping in front of her. "I want to know you are OK. The truth Elena. Forget for a minute about all this other crap." God he ached to take her in his arms and comfort her the way he should. But this was all Damon could do for now.

Her eyes met his and he saw it, tears glistening across her cheeks. "I don't know what Liam was going to do-if you never turned up.. He's the one who was watching me all this time. It makes me sick to think about it. The guy has a wife who probably has no idea what a freak he is."

His blood raged. This jerk tried attacking her and he'd only just managed to find her. "I'm sorry Elena. I should of been there with you."

Elena sidestepped around him to rummage through the mini bar. "I need a drink. I get it Damon, this blocks out the pain." She opened a bottle of champagne, sipping it's contents. Taking a seat on the bed, she asked, "Do you think they found him? He was in bad shape."

Damon shrugged. "I'd say so. If the guy has any brains he'd be keeping his mouth shut about what occurred tonight."

She nodded. "So what were you doing out late? Cruising for more _conquests_?" Her brown eyes stared daggers at him.

He flinched. He deserved that one. Cruising for conquests? Hardly. He was searching for her. Damon had an inkling Elena would be heading out with her friends and the blondie cheering her on pumping her full of booze. "No Elena. I haven't for a long time."

Of course Elena refuted those words. " _Whatever_. So how long are you going to keep me here?"

Damon lounged back in the vinyl chair, like he had all the time in the world. Now that Elena had settled down, he wasn't about to rush it. "Until you hear what I've got to say."

She gulped the rest of her champagne, throwing the bottle in trash. "I need something else. Lets see what's left in there."

Laughing, he said, "Don't get greedy. There's enough for two." He opened the fridge, pulling out a beer. "Want some?"

Elena nodded. He grabbed a glass on the table, filling it half full. He handed the drink to her, his fingers brushing against hers. A spark of heat radiated through his skin. They still had it, there was no denying that.

"Thank you." She scooted over to the far corner of the bed. "I'm going to be sorry tomorrow. Vodka, champagne, and beer."

"So this drinking spree. What's going on with that?"

"I think you know the answer."

Damon kicked off his boots. He was getting hot rugged up to the hilt. He wasn't about to start undressing giving her the wrong ideas. "My mother is a drinker. Maybe I get it from her. This was all before the stuff with Enzo. Stefan not so much. He's more like our father I guess."

"Why did you tell me about him, Enzo? If you could so easily cast me aside?"

He glanced up from the green bottle in his hands. The question catching him by surprise. Elena was watching him, confusion etched on her face. Damon was done with the games. "For so long Elena, I had nothing except my own company and bottles of booze." He stared into her eyes. "Then I met you. With your persistence about getting inside my head, and you did. I told you because _I_ care."

She put her hand up. "Stop. I got nowhere with you." Elena jumped up from the bed. "Don't tell me I'm any different to the rest _of_ them. I want to leave right now. Let me out of here."

In a flash Damon was beside her. This was it. Now or never. "I'm not finished. You _are_ different Elena. I never slept with Andie."

"I was there. I saw her and Andie's lipstick was smudged all over your shirt. Are you going to deny that?"

"I'm not denying that. I never slept with her Elena and that's the truth." He leant back against the wood of the door. One hand lifted her face back to his. Those eyes he adored were still full of suspicion. "I told her to make it appear like we did. In return I made a deal with Andie to do the interview."

Slapping his hand away, Elena snapped, "Are you for real? Why would you do that? Is this some sort of joke?"

He caught hold of her wrist. She needed to believe him. "It's all true. I wanted you to think we slept together."

Her eyes widened, fury sweeping across her face. "Why would you go to all that effort Damon? If you wanted to be rid of me, why didn't you just dump me? This is unbelievable," she said, shaking her head. Twisting free of his hold, she pushed him away. "Why?" She demanded again.

Damon put his hands up. "I wasn't thinking straight after the accident with Ric. I thought I was responsible for him getting hurt. You know what I did to Enzo. It was like all those feelings came flooding back. I'm sorry Elena. I messed up."

"You are an asshole. Caroline was right, you are out of your fucking mind." Elena stormed off towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Damon sighed. She was still angry and he figured it was a good sign. Elena wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

Flicking the hot water tap on Elena splashed her face. Beyond pissed she scrubbed her face with the towel. How was she supposed to go out there and see him? How could Damon play such a cruel game on her? He was an imbecile, a juvenile idiot.

The guy was too messed up. Damon Salvatore was a man Elena should of walked away from a long time ago. A man who was never going to be tamed by her. There was no easy path with him. This behaviour was one she had no desire to go through time and time again. She'd go back to LA, become a doctor like her parents wanted, and meet a guy who knew how to love. Someone who didn't play these stupid games with her heart.

Yep that was her plan. She flung the door open, pushed her shoulders back and marched into the bedroom. He was lounging on the chair, he'd removed his jacket and his muscled frame was visible beneath the tight thermal top he was wearing. Averting her gaze, she snapped, "Unlock the door. I'm going home."

He didn't budge from his position. Instead he put his feet up on the end of the bed. "Not yet Elena."

Scoffing, she answered, "I don't get it Damon. Why did you take me hostage here? I despise you."

His brows lifted. "I needed to talk to you."

Elena shoved his legs off the bed. Checking her watch, she said, "Your time is nearly up." She stared at him, tapping her foot.

Damon got onto his feet and stood before her. "You asked me _why_. Why I went to such lengths to keep you away?"

She shrugged. What did that matter? He still wanted her gone. "I don't care anymore. You are what you are. _Afraid_ to feel. Afraid to live your life. Just admit it Damon." Elena fixed her eyes on his, and was it just her or did she see a spark of defiance flitter through?

He grasped her face between his hands, and this time she didn't recoil from his touch. He gazed at her in wonder. The mask was gone. " _I'm_ not afraid to feel a thing. I pushed you away when I thought I was going to hurt you in some catastrophic way. All I wanted was for you to be safe, from _me._ I was wrong. Tonight I went looking for you because you need to know how I feel."

Elena stared into his blue eyes mesmerized, he'd always had that effect on her. These were words she ached to hear, but it wasn't enough she needed more. Whispering, she said, "What do you feel Damon?"

His thumb stroked her face. "I feel happy when I'm with you. Like the world's a better place. I'll face the demons from my past in order to move on. Please don't give up on me, on us."

He stared into her eyes for the longest time. Elena's heart beat erratically inside her chest. He still wanted her. "Damon-"

His finger pressed against her lips. "Wait. I need to say this. What I feel most of all is something I've never experienced before. You didn't just get inside my head Elena, you sliced through the walls to my heart. I'm so in love with you. I love you. Give me another chance? I promise I won't let you down."

Tears ran down her cheeks. She was his, had always been his. Damon loved her. The events both leading them to here. Fate brought them together the first time and the second was because of this unusual path on finding love together. Her fingers traced over his face. "I was scared Damon. I knew what I felt for you. Oh my god, I love you. Do you hear me? I forgive you for your stupid stupid idea to get me to leave you forever. I want to be with you."

They stared at each other their feelings for one another now laid bare. Yes he had hurt her but the heartache she felt inside was gone. Elena was free to be with Damon and wasn't love worth taking a risk?

When his mouth connected with hers it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She inhaled the familiar scent of his deodorant, the stubble on his chin brushing against her tender skin, and the feel of his lips moving against her own. Instinctively her hands rested around his waist drawing him closer. How she'd missed this, the feel of being in his strong arms where she felt safe.

When Damon drew back, she opened her eyes slowly. She wanted more. He smiled down at her. "Sorry I got carried away. I haven't kissed you like that in awhile."

Elena's arms remained around his waist, her head resting against his chest. "Hmm I know, and I love your kisses."

His arms tightened around her. "You do huh? How much do you love them?"

She pulled away from him smiling like they were on a first date or something. This felt new and refreshing with no walls between them. "Like I could kiss you forever."

His eyes roamed over her face and down to her mouth. His eyes drawing level with hers. "You are beautiful. I've got plenty more kisses coming your way but I don't want to rush this. I've behaved like a dim-witted ass and I'm lucky you forgave me."

"Don't you forget it and never do something like that to me again."

Damon pulled her against his chest. "No chance baby. You are mine now." Scooping her into his arms, he carried her to bed, yanking the blankets down. "You must be tired. C'mon you need to rest." His hands swiftly removed her boots and jacket. When he'd settled her in snugly, he made a move towards the chair in the corner.

Realizing his intent, she called, "Damon? Stay with me, please."

He turned around. "Are you sure?"

She reached for him, pulling him back. "You said you loved me and I love you. Get in the damn bed." All she wanted was Damon to hold her tight and fall asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

Without hesitation in climbed in beside her, gathering her nice and close against his chest. "I've missed this. It feels so right. Goodnight Elena." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Tired and drained she closed her eyes. Tonight's events weighing heavily on her mind. Tomorrow they'd talk and work it all out. "Goodnight Damon."

* * *

The sound of a car alarm startled Damon from his slumber. His eyes popped open staring at the unusual whiteness of the ceiling. Motel room. Elena. Rolling over he found the space beside him empty. Frowning, he scanned the room, nope she wasn't here either. He hopped out of bed, shoving his boots and jacket on. Then gave a few taps on the bathroom door. "Elena?" He waited a few seconds, and when there was no reply he pushed the door open. She was gone.

Striding back into the bedroom he saw the key in the door. Elena left without a word. He headed to the desk to collect his wallet when he saw it, a plain envelope with his name written on it. His heart lurched, ripping it open.

 _Damon_

 _I'm sorry. Last night was a mistake._

 _Yes I love you and that's what scares me most of all. You are so unpredictable and my biggest fear is you'll just keep repeating these same mistakes over and over. We could have the most amazing life together, but I'm terrified of losing you, of losing us._

 _I want you to be happy Damon Salvatore. Forgive yourself for Enzo's death, because without it you'll never have peace._

 _Always_

 _Elena xx_

He read the words it must of been like a thousand times. Elena's goodbye. He lost her. The first and only woman he'd ever love and she was gone. Last night not enough to prove to her he wouldn't make the same mistakes. It was true. Why would she believe a few words he said when he'd taken no action himself?

Somehow if he found a way he'd win her back. Elena loved him and he was in love with her. He wasn't about to give up without a fight.

Slamming the motel door behind him. Damon pulled out his cell, first call going through to Andie. "I want this interview done pronto. Just tell me the time and the place?" He scribbled the details down on the back of Elena's note. "Good. See you soon."

Next up he dialled Ric, his groggy voice answering on the fifth ring. "Damon it better be good. What's up?"

"You sound chirpy. When are you allowed to leave?"

"Tomorrow I hope."

"OK. I have a favor to ask. You once conspired with Elena to get me to meet her for lunch. You owe me."

"What are you up to? I'll do it. You two loved up fools need to get it together coz I'm getting kind of sick of being the in between."

"Well buddy that is my plan. Can you make something up and ask Elena to be at this place-Gravity hotel, meeting room C at 2.00pm this afternoon?"

Alaric repeated the details. "OK got it. Leave it with me."

"Thanks. I suggest you put on the TV later, it's going live."

Damon headed towards the shop. Man he had a busy day ahead of him. His idea better work. The fear of being on TV and doing this was nothing compared to the fear he felt of really losing her forever.

A life without Elena Gilbert, what on earth was he thinking?


	21. I promise you

_A/N: Thank you to all for reading, and those of you leaving your reviews. What's Damon doing about getting the love of his life back and will Elena let him?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21 – I promise you.**_

* * *

Elena opened the door to her house and for once was grateful neither one of her flatmates were home. Of course she'd told them who she was with last night and not to expect her home for awhile.

Caroline had demanded she return immediately. Even suggesting she wasn't safe with Damon of all people. How wrong she was. He would never hurt her intentionally, Elena knew that. Damon may have slept last night, but she was awake for most of it, wondering if his words were just that. How did she know a week or month from now if he'd get freaked out and do this again? And the Russian roulette game with her heart was in full swing once more?

She climbed the stairs to her bedroom willing herself to keep moving and not fly out the door to find him. Did she feel guilty for running out on him? Sure. But leaving the note was easier when Damon was in no position to talk her out of it or take her into his arms and kiss her with his promises he was a changed man. He needed to find peace within himself first of all, or he would never be free. Elena knew this merry go round of emotions would remain like a balloon about to burst, and she couldn't live that way.

Her cell vibrated on the bedside table, she picked it up. "Hey Ric. How are you feeling? Still in the hospital?"

"Elena, I'm glad I caught you. Yep I'm still in this damn place. Listen, I need a favour? This stupid insurance guy is going to be at the hotel Gravity at 2.00pm today. Could you meet him there? He needs to come past the shop for a couple of things. I would ask Damon but he's kind of busy while I'm out of action."

She frowned at the mention of Damon's name. What had he told Alaric? "Have you heard from him?"

Ric spoke fast, "Nope but I think I'll hear from him soon. Anyway thanks Elena. Got to go."

Pulling her clothes off she went to the bathroom filling the bath with hot soapy water to wash away her worries. Sinking beneath the bubbles she allowed her mind to wander about her future. There were three weeks left of the season, and then she'd return to LA. Perhaps this time Elena would do something with her degree, she had it but always seemed to fluff around about taking the next step. There were several hospitals she knew were keen to secure her services.

Yep she was heading back to her real life and leaving the one she made in Aspen once more. Elena knew this year would be the last time she'd be working as a ski instructor. When the season finished, living here with her friends would be no more and all the fun times would become distant memories. The only difference this time, she'd met someone, and fallen hopelessly in love. What was he doing right now? Fuming at her for running away and falling back into his old habits of hating the world?

Blow-drying her hair and adding some gloss to her lips, she pulled on a pair of skinny legged jeans and a purple knitted top with black ankle boots. At twelve, she headed downstairs desperate for a coffee. She walked into the kitchen, finding Bonnie rummaging around in the pantry. "Hey I didn't know you were here?"

Her friend stuck her head out, "Elena," and five seconds later she was in her arms. "I came home for lunch. We have been worried. Tell me everything."

Elena switched the machine on first, and when the steaming cup with frothy milk was in her hands, they sat at the table. "Last night was the best and one of the worst nights of my life."

"This Liam what a piece of shit. I want to kick his balls. I'm sorry we should of all left together."

"It's fine Bon. I told Caroline it would be OK. He followed me from the bar, cornering me in an alley when I heard his footsteps approaching."

Bonnie was livid. "What a scumbag. Thank god for Damon turning up when he did. That man has this knack for rescuing you Elena."

She looked down at her cup, talking about him right now was still so raw. After the events from last night, their feelings for one another declared, they were still so far apart. "Damon has a lot of good qualities. Yes he's always been there for me. But how I am supposed to forget about all the other stuff? Last night something happened between us."

"Don't tell me you slept together?"

Glancing at Bonnie's incredulous expression, she had to smile. "No of course not. He told me the truth."

"What? That he's the biggest douchebag around?"

"Damon never slept with Andie. It was all part of a ruse to get me to hate him forever."

"Are you freaking kidding me? What was he thinking?"

"He thought he was doing the right thing by me. Damon has a lot of baggage and doesn't believe he deserves any happiness."

"I know he has a past and I'm not going to pry. So what exactly happened with him last night Elena?"

The moment played inside her head, had been for most of the day. "He finally told me how he felt. Damon said he's in love with me."

Bonnie let out a screech like some kind of wild banshee. "Oh my god. What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him."

Bonnie clapped her hands together. "Yes Yes Yes. So why do you look so sombre?"

"I left him. I told him I was too scared to be with him. If and when Damon can find forgiveness and move on from the past, maybe we'll have a chance." She walked to the sink washing her mug in soapy water. "I love him Bonnie. But right now our relationship or whatever it's called, is on hold."

"You know what I think? Damon's going to work on his issues sooner than you think. There is no way he'd want to waste another minute when he finally admitted he loved you."

"I don't know Bonnie but I hope you're right."

[~]

The walk to the fancy five star hotel of Gravity would take her at least half an hour. Why Ric arranged to meet him at such a prestigious locale, she had no idea. The hotel was usually reserved for the rich and famous when they came to town. She pushed the revolving doors and exited into the lobby with the expensive marble floors clicking beneath her heels, and mirrored walls watching her every move. Elena took a seat in one of the plush lounge chairs and glanced around in annoyance. Christ she had no idea who she was supposed to be waiting for. What did Alaric say again? Perhaps she'd been too busy thinking of Damon to pay attention. Just as she was about to call Ric, Elena caught sight of him through the crowd.

He still had the clothes on from last night. His hair all messy like he'd been running his hands through it endlessly. His face creased with worry. His eyes wandered around the room and back to the oval clock hanging above the reception desks. She glanced at her watch, 2.05. What was he doing here? Damon checked the time again, his fist pounding against the wall in frustration.

She left her seat, coming to a standstill behind him. "Damon?"

He spun around so fast with the biggest smile on his perfectly handsome face. "You came," he said, twirling her effortlessly through the air.

Elena noticed the shine in his eyes lighting his face with happiness. He'd been waiting for her. That's when it dawned on her, she'd been duped. "You're an _ass_ for getting Ric to do your dirty work. Why am I here?" she said, pulling herself free from his arms.

His face dropped. "I don't blame you for running out on me. The letter you left – every word was true. I've acted like an A class jerk. I'm the one who's sorry for this mess we find ourselves in. Can you come with me, _please_ Elena?" He put out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

For once Damon read like an open book, his emotions no longer hiding behind a smirk or through hooded eyes. Hesitantly she put her hand in his and he let out a sigh of relief. Elena's heart pounded as they walked towards one of the meeting rooms. A flurry of activity was going on inside, camera, lights, and Andie Star.

Elena scowled when the other woman approached her. The blonde reporter said, "I want to apologise Elena. I'm not that kind of person. I'm sorry for my part in that debacle. Damon and I never.."

"I know," she answered dismissively. Andie gave them some space, heading over to the camera man. "What's going on Damon?"

He motioned at himself. "Andie is doing the interview with me, right now."

She looked around wondering what the hurry was. He'd declined doing this for years. Yes, he made a deal with Andie only a few days ago with their little conspiracy. But Elena figured the interview would be happening later and why the hell did he want her here for anyway? "Are you sure Damon? You always said this was something you would never do."

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and leant in close. "I've said and done a lot of stupid things. My decisions are affected by my failure to address the past. I can't move on completely until I let go. I'm doing this because I don't want to risk losing you again Elena. I want you to see there is nothing to fear in being with me. I don't want to _be_ that guy anymore."

She squeezed him tight, feeling some regret over the harsh words she'd left him. "I'm proud of you. This has been a long time coming. You and I have so much to discuss afterwards. Good luck in there." Placing a kiss on his cheek, she was taken to another room to watch the interview on a monitor.

He sat on a chair while they prepared to start. Counting down it started, five, four, three, two, one. The blonde appeared on the screen. "Andie Star coming live from Aspen. Today, I have a story about loss, consequences and moving forward. Three years ago on Mt Everest two deadly avalanches hit, killing many. Without much hope for survival, one man, Damon Salvatore escaped the odds and he's here with me today."

Damon answered Andie's questions without hesitation, his emotions still raw. "How did you survive those avalanches Damon?"

Elena held her breath. His blue eyes didn't waiver, but his voice broke. "The first one tumbled towards us and in seconds it covered me with debris. When I dug free, that's when I found Enzo: the impact pushed him over the edge." He glanced up at the ceiling, swallowing hard. "I tried to pull him back to safety. The wind was blowing around and within minutes we both heard another rumble. Enzo shouted up at me, do it now."

"Meaning?"

His stared right at her. "Cut the rope."

Andie's eyes looked like they were starting to tear up. They were talking about a man they both used to love. "Life or death choices Damon."

He nodded. "I know and he knew his fate was in my hands. I made the choice and I cut Enzo loose, watching him free falling down below."

Andie had gained her composure. "You cut the rope to save yourself? Not many people would find themselves in your situation. What a terrible choice to make. How did you feel?"

"I wanted to die too. I let someone I loved and admired go, by taking his life for my own."

"But you did survive. For two days you were lost, presumed dead on the mountains of Everest. How much has your life been affected by this ordeal?"

He stared into the camera. "My world turned dark. My old life was left behind. The never ending guilt consumed me. I was dead inside. Until one day I discovered a ray of light."

"What was the light?"

"I rescued this woman lost in a blizzard. She's amazing and has this thing about never giving up."

"You saved her? Sounds like she saved you too. Let's get her out here, Elena Gilbert."

Surprised at this turn of events, she was ushered into the room and seated beside Damon. He smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Elena is a highly regarded ski instructor here in Aspen. Damon is quite the hero huh?"

She smiled at him, then answered Andie. "Yes. I'm lucky he was there for me. That tag he's never been a fan of either, hero. Damon has never believed he deserved any accolades."

"I think we can all say that's true. Damon anything you want to say?"

Her head turned towards him and his eyes held hers. Every other person in the room faded away and the fact they were on live TV forgotten. "I'm the lucky one. You came into my life or what was an empty void and turned it upside down. You gave me a reason to live again." His hands grasped something from his pocket. Smiling, he said, "I'm crazy in love with you Elena. I'm making you a promise: I'm leaving the past behind, it's all about our future, together."

He slipped a silver bracelet onto her wrist and there dangling close together she saw the two charms he'd bought: a single heart and the other an infinity symbol. This time she knew he meant it. His love for her was one of a kind, the one you always hoped to find, _eternal_. All the fears she felt this morning disappeared. She wanted to be with him forever. "Damon. This is beautiful. You and I have something truly amazing. I love you."

The camera and lights shut off and then it was just the two of them. She jumped into his arms, nearly bowling him over. "What did you just do? Damon?"

He laughed, embracing her. "I know. Holy _fuck_. I just told the world I'm in love with you and that promise I'm going to keep."

She hugged him like she was never going to let him go. "I believe you, I do." Yanking his head towards hers she plundered his lips again and again. In their desire for one another, Elena found herself wedged up against the desk with Damon firmly positioned between her thighs. Breaking for air, Elena whispered, "Is this real? Do you know how much I love you?"

Damon's voice was husky when he called her name, "Elena." He picked her up and rushed from the room towards the elevators, hitting the button to the top floor. "They also threw in a night in the penthouse and we're gonna be all alone baby." His body covered hers once more, pressing her back against the mirrored doors. His mouth taking hold of hers, slowly, teasingly.

Frustrated she grasped hold of his hips grinding herself against his arousal. It had been too long. Their lovemaking was like no other.

Their lips still fused together, Damon struggled to get them both through the door. His hands tearing at her top until his fingers reached her naked flesh, stroking against her taut peaks. Elena arched against him, willing his lips to follow. Damon trailed kisses down her throat, "You are so beautiful. My god you have me on fire." His mouth covered her nipple, suckling like a man parched for water.

Her fingers clasped his neck. His breath and tongue wrecking havoc to her senses. She needed him so bad.

Grinning, he gazed up at her. "I've missed you. You taste so good."

Elena pulled the torn garments from her chest. The aching need to be with him consuming her. Tugging on his hand she lead him towards a bathroom.

He stopped at the doorway. "Elena? What are you doing?"

She yanked down her jeans standing before him in only her panties. "I'm taking a shower. Join me." Without waiting for his answer, she slid the silk panties off her legs. Standing naked before him she saw his intake of breath and his eyes travelling over every inch of her body in vivid detail.

Smiling she opened the shower door and flicked on the hot tap. Any second he was going to be naked and in here with her. When she turned around she collided with the hardness of his bare chest. Damon's arms blocking her against the tiled walls. "You drive me crazy. I love you Elena. I can't deny how I feel anymore. I can't deny I want you right now. You are beautiful and perfect in every way."

Damon fused his lips against hers, openly parting wider to meet the strokes of his tongue thrashing against her own. Her fingers slid around his neck and up through his now damp hair. Oh yes this is exactly what she needed, the feel of his wet naked skin crushed against hers. Her hands wandering over his toned ass glorifying in his well defined body. She allowed her fingers to splay along his hardness, her hands easily sliding up and down his length.

Damon bit down on her earlobe, panting, "I want you."

With one quick move, he was on bended knees before her, one hand parting open her thighs exposing her delicate centre. When his mouth commenced his magic, sucking on her pink bud under the spray of the water, she groaned with need, fisting his hair, thrashing beneath his touch. "Damon.. Oh my god." And with a few more strokes, she felt her release, an explosion of a thousand shards of glass.

Limp like a rag doll she felt him lift her body upwards wrapping her legs around his waist. Pressing himself closer he probed her gently. Gasping in delight she arched her hips downwards joining them as one. They stayed still for awhile, eyes locked on each other. Every pulse, every nerve on fire. She reached for his face. "I love you Damon Salvatore."

His desire laden eyes stared back at hers. "I know. I love you Elena. I'm never letting you go." Kissing her once more he started moving her hips up and down, fast then slow. The delicious friction building between them until she felt her body quiver around him and his warmth exploding inside of her.

He turned off the taps. Neither of them moving. This moment they wanted to savour. Damon stroked the wet hair from her face. "You are amazing Miss Gilbert."

Kissing his lips between words, she said, "I think you are pretty special Damon Salvatore."

Towelling themselves dry, they put on the fluffy bathrobes and he carried her to bed. Under the warmth of the blankets he cradled her against his chest. "Right here in my arms is where I always want you to be. When I'm with you the world is a colorful place - all the darkness fades away."

She reached up, placing a tender kiss upon his lips. "I want you to be happy and I'm glad you found it with me. I can't wait to see what our future holds."

* * *

Damon whistled to himself. The quiet sound of the shop feeling a little weird. Today was the day, when Aspen closed the ski season for another year. The place gleamed clean, all the dust and grease gone. He emptied out his locker, piling his possessions into his sports bag.

"You got everything?"

He looked up at his boss. Ric had two glasses in his hand and a statutory bottle of bourbon ready to be drank. "I do. I see you are prepared."

He set the glasses on the bench. "This is for old times sake. You know I'm actually going to miss you being around Damon."

That's right as well as being the end of the season, it was Damon's last day at Ski Repairs You Need. He was going home. New York awaited him and the family he'd shunned for too many years. "Don't start getting soppy on me."

He laughed, handing him a drink. "I'll leave the soppy to you and your girlfriend. When is Elena heading back?"

The mere mention of her name caused his heart to flutter. Three weeks had been nowhere enough time. "Tomorrow. I miss her already." Elena was going back to LA for now. Just how long they weren't sure on yet.

"Damon Salvatore is in love.. Give her a week I bet. She'll be there. Elena's crazy about you."

He knew that. But asking her to move cross country was big. They both knew him moving to LA was not an option and long distance was out of the question. "She has things to work out. As do I. Like get another job and find somewhere to live."

"So do I get an invitation to visit when your settled? New York awaits us."

"You can, as long as you give me a good reference. What are you going to do with the free time?"

"Put my feet up. Have a break it's been a long winter."

"You need a good woman to take care of you."

"Love advice from you? God help me." He punched him playfully on the arm.

Ric had recovered well from the accident. He'd gone home and arranged some care to make sure he was doing the exercises, eating the right foods and to lay off the booze. The first time he saw Alaric after the interview, he'd told him, "I watched your story on TV. Damon I had no idea. I'm really sorry. I get why you lost it when I had my accident. You've always got a best buddy in me." They kind of hugged it out.

The empty bottle sat before them. This was it. Damon was officially done. "I don't know what to say. Thanks for putting up with me all these years. We'll be back Ric. Elena and I have a soft spot for Aspen."

They both headed for the door. Damon glancing back one last time. Ric locked up and patted him on the back. "Go find your girl before she leaves tomorrow. Good luck in the big apple. I'll be seeing you Damon." He headed up the icy path waving his hand in the air.

Damon made his way to Elena's house. Her final night. Their final night here together. The doorbell rang twice, before the door flew open and Elena ran into his embrace showering him with kisses. Amused, he said, "Hey baby. You happy to see me?"

Pulling him into the entry hall she murmured, "I'm always happy to see you. How was your last day?" Her arms around his waist, she led him into the living room where the fire was burning and a bottle of wine waiting.

Damon shrugged out of his coat, sitting down beside her. "We cleaned the place up well. My locker empty. You wouldn't believe the crap I found in there. I'm going to miss working with Ric."

Elena poured the wine into the glasses. Handing him one, she clinked it against hers. "To Repairs You Need."

He sipped the red. "Hmm that's a good drop. So my lovely lady, here we are. Our time in Aspen is drawing to a close." His fingers traced along her jawline. Her breath hitched as it did whenever he was close. Her gaze flicked on his.

"I'm going to miss Aspen, my friends, but especially the times when it was the two of us at your cabin." She leant closer their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

He stroked her hair. "We had some goods times. I grew fond of my little place on the mountain. It's the right time to move on."

She stared at him. "What do you think will happen? Will they try and lease it out again or leave it vacant?"

"I don't know. Who knows maybe they'll sell it to us one-day and it will become our holiday home. You like the sound of that?"

"I love it."

Damon glanced upwards. "So where are your soon to be ex roomates?"

"They went out for dinner to give us some time alone. They are flying out tomorrow too." She kicked her shoes off, settling her legs across his lap.

His fingers began massaging her calves. "What do they think about you maybe moving to New York?"

"They get it Damon. We are crazy about each other and can't stand the thought of being apart. Something has to give. I understand why it can't be you."

He nodded. "How are you feeling about all this? You're the one with a huge decision to make?"

Elena entwined her hand with his, kissing the top of his palm. "It's scary but I know it's right. Damon I can't live a life where your not in it. There's stuff I need to do in LA. When I'm done I'll be on that flight in a heartbeat. I'm so in love with you. I can't wait to move to New York and start our new life."

Damon pulled her into his lap. "Did you just say that? You are moving to be with me?" Watching her nod, he let out a whoop of joy. "My girl is coming to town. Do you know how happy I am? God I love you Elena." In one move Damon pressed her down into the sofa, grasping her face, "You are my life." His mouth crashed down on hers fiercely, branding her as his. Their kiss deepened, her hands roamed up and down his back before resting on his hips. He swung her legs around his waist and settled between her thighs. His arousal bulging through the fabric of his pants.

Elena groaned, grinding her hips against him. "Damon. I can't wait. Here. Now. Please."

With no care at being caught, he was happy to oblige. His hands slid up her legs until they reached her underwear. One tug and they were gone, his fingers free to explore. He watched her face writhe with pleasure and when he thought she could have no more, he unzipped himself and sheathed her to the hilt. Her hips meeting each of his thrusts, rhythm for rhythm. Until they were both seeing stars together.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking his hands caressed up and down her arm. His fingers finding her bracelet. "I think I did well with this. I know what to get you for our one year anniversary."

"One year? What?"

"Ski charm. Then second year how about a snowboard?"

She whacked his thigh. "I do love it, especially this one right here." Her fingers touching the one which had no bounds. "My love for you is endless. I'm so happy Damon."

"I can't stand to be apart from you. Hurry back to me Elena. New York will be waiting." Damon carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night exchanging words and making tender love.

The shackles holding him back in the past were finally gone and now he was a free man. Enzo was never going to be forgotten and in some way Damon knew he'd always be up there watching over him.


	22. The Big Apple

_A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to update. Thanks for reading and the reviews left on the previous chapter. This story will be finished soon, but I have been working on some other stuff._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22 – The Big Apple**_

* * *

New York was at its usual standstill and for once Damon wished for the quiet streets of Aspen. Why did it seem like every person on the island was getting out for a change? The highways bottlenecked as far as he could see. Pissed, he checked the time on the taxi's dashboard. "What's going on? Any idea?"

The old guy sitting up front muttered, "Accident. Four car pile up. This is going to take awhile."

He swore, " _Fuck me._ " Delays were not needed right now. "I have to be at the airport in two hours."

The taxi driver shrugged. "I suggest you find another way. Look around we are stuck in this jam my friend."

Damon glanced out the window searching for the nearest subway sign, when he did: he opened his wallet, checked the meter and handed the guy a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks this is my stop. Have a good day." He jumped out of the yellow vehicle, weaved through the traffic and headed towards the underground.

He couldn't be late. Elena was flying in this afternoon. Four hard weeks was how long it'd been. His desire to hold her in his arms and kiss her perfectly formed lips weighed on his mind. Their daily phone calls to one another was not enough. How some people mastered the art of long distance relationships he had no idea. He'd missed her more than he thought: that's how far this woman had reached inside his heart.

[~]

So since they'd parted ways in Aspen, Damon had been busy doing a million different things. His first priority had been with his brother. He'd turned up to his place without a word, and when Stefan's face appeared on the intercom screen, Damon smirked seeing his reaction. "Hello baby bro."

Their reunion on the steps of his sprawling penthouse long overdue. Stefan swung the door open with a huge grin across his face. "Damon. Welcome home." They'd embraced like no time had passed. Except it had, years.

Together they drank whiskey well into the night and bonded over shared pasts. "Stefan you know I've missed this. It has been too long. I'm back. A lot has changed for me. The stuff with Enzo really fucked me up. But I'm on a path to living with some normality."

Stefan punched his arm lightly. "I'm glad to see my brother back. What's got into you? How long are you here for?"

Damon lifted his brows. "I don't know, maybe for good?"

His drink spluttered everywhere, making a mess on his perfectly marbled floor. "Are you serious? What happened in Aspen?"

"You mean who was in Aspen?" He couldn't wait to tell him about Elena.

Stefan shook his head. "I've had too much to drink. You don't make any sense."

Damon ruffled his hair playfully. "Guessing games over. I met a girl and I fell in love with her."

"You finally met the one? Well, where the hell is she? I need to meet the woman who turned you around. I'm impressed."

He smiled just thinking about her. What was she doing now? Basking in the Californian sun? Packing up her belongings? "Elena. She's in LA."

"The one you rescued from the blizzard? I remember. Why is she in LA?"

"I asked her to move to New York. And she is. A few weeks Stef. Elena had some things to sort out first."

"My god Damon, you are serious about this one. What are your plans before she arrives?"

Damon had a checklist of all the things he had to do. Yeah there was a lot. Family first, he had a lot to catch up on. There was also the issue of getting a job. He'd known for awhile when he returned to New York, there was one thing he wanted to do, for _both_ of them. Then there was an apartment he was looking to lease in an old neighbourhood they had frequented in their youth, full of brass and upscale apartments now. He'd also sought out one of the best therapists in the city, his first appointment scheduled this week: to ensure he stayed on track and didn't slip into his old ways of thinking. He'd promised Elena there was no looking back and he meant it. He wasn't going to risk fucking this up she meant to much.

"Well there is something I may need your help with. Do you have some free time this week? I want to run a business proposal by you."

Stefan had met with him, after crunching some numbers and scouring through the contract - the deal was done. His brother had faith Damon would turn it around. Yep it was gonna be rough in those first weeks but they could clearly see the end result, and knew it was worth every ounce of hard work.

Lower Manhattan, Tribeca to be exact was his new place he called work. The desolute building had a lot going on. From dawn till dusk, Damon worked his ass off. It wasn't easy and he was no project manager but he'd been doing alright. At some point he at least eight different tradesman coming and going constantly through the day and night. When the last tradie downed his tools, Damon locked the door and looked around proudly. Despite a few minor defects this place was everything he'd envisaged. He ran his hand over the gleaming wood and wiped the glass cabinets clean. The jukebox in the corner beckoned him, he threw in some coins and selected a song: one of their all time favourites, _With a Little Help from my Friends by The Beatles._

Singing along to the music, he pulled a bottle of bourbon from the shelf and two glasses. He poured the drinks, knocking his back and toasting the one sitting untouched on the bar. "I wish you were here to see it. I think you'd approve. I miss you buddy. This is for you."

Damon savoured the moment before flicking off the lights to head home. The bar was in darkness but the bright lights on the outside were flashing intermittently against the night skies, _Lorenzo's_.

[~]

Elena peered through the window her first glimpse of New York and her new life. This was it she'd moved cross country for him, for Damon. It was right and there were no regrets. Her future started today, their future together.

When she left Aspen and headed home to LA, it felt strange. Like she was a lost piece floating in an endless sea. It wasn't home anymore, even when staying in her parents house. She'd grown up, figured out what she wanted in life. Obstetrics was going to be her calling. Delivering those precious lives for their parents and seeing the joy and happiness was such a gift. She'd secured her position at one of New York's premier maternity hospitals. They were ecstatic to have Elena come on board.

Damon had told her he'd found a two bedroom apartment in Manhattan, she'd seen the photos and through their skyped calls. Her desire to set up house with him constantly on her mind. Then he tells her he'd found the perfect job – self employed doing something he'd always wanted to do. When she'd questioned him on this, he'd fobbed her off with talk about what she was wearing and what he'd like to do to her. He promised all would be revealed when she arrived.

The seatbelt signal disappeared, along with the captains call, "Welcome to New York. We hope you've had a pleasant flight. Cabin crew get ready for disembarkment."

Elena smiled. She could not wait to jump into Damon's arms and feel his lips upon hers. A month felt like a year. This separation not one she was keen on experiencing again. Yes it was wonderful to see her family and her parents were more then pleased she was going to move into obstetrics. Even though they'd not met Damon, they knew she was serious about the move and being with him. Elena told them to come and visit once she was settled.

The thin crowd began to filter through the aisles on the plane. Elena gathered her belongings from the overhead cabinet, a black bag and her light woollen coat. Smiling at the passenger beside her, she stood up joining the waiting queue.

After what seemed liked forever, she waded through the masses to the baggage area, impatiently waiting for her suitcase. Elena switched her cell off flight mode, and there it was a message from him.

 _Hey Baby. You must be in the air by now. Safe travels. I'll see you soon. Love Always, Damon xx_

Her heart thumped inside her chest like an out of control furnace. His easy use of that word throwing her into a spin. Love. Their unusual, all consuming and powerful kind. This was it for her, no man would come after him. He had her all. Damon was hers.

The sliding doors swung open and Elena looked into the sea of faces watching people with interest. She scanned her eyes through the crowds for her dark haired lover and disappointingly her eyes did not find. Until a dark cladded figure lounging on the far wall sauntered towards her like he had all the time in the world. _Damon_. He was more gorgeous than ever, his black hair was shorter, his crisp black shirt rippling beneath his physique. When his blue eyes fell on hers, time was lost. Elena wheeled her suitcase towards him like she was in a dream.

Throwing his arms wide he gathered her into his arms. "Hi pretty lady. Welcome to New York." His mouth fell on hers and the light touch of lips on lips blocked out everything, except the feelings he aroused in her. Desire, love and an overwhelming joy the world was a much better place.

Elena grabbed his face when they broke for air, mesmerizing every handsome line. "It's so good to see you. I'm finally here I can't believe it."

He smiled. "I've missed you. Are you ready for this? A life with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they made their way out of the airport terminal. "I'm more than ready. Show me New York."a

Hauling her suitcase into the taxi, he asked, "Are you tired? I have plans to take you out tonight to a restaurant I think you'd like."

"Tired? I'm excited. There's no time for sleep." She leaned in close her body flat against his, planting kisses along his jawline. "God I've missed you."

Damon's hands rested on her waist, his voice cracking, "Damn woman you drive me crazy. We have a lot to make up for I know." He opened the door motioning for her to get in. Once they were hustled in the back of the taxi his hand rested on her knee. "One month? Promise me it'll never be that long again? I've been counting the days Elena."

Her head rested against his shoulder listening to his deep breaths. "I promise. Do you know how crazy I am about you?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I do. I'm lucky you stayed with me after all the crap I've pulled. Like I said those days are done."

[~]

They reached the apartment complex and while Damon was paying the fare, she stared up at their new home. While the building looked nothing more than a concrete replica of the others on the street, her eyes were drawn to the upper levels bathed in lights. _So this is it. I live here. Correction, we live here_. She took a step closer when Damon swept her into his arms.

"Welcome to my world baby. This way." He grabbed the suitcase from her hand and swung the cabin bag over his shoulder walking into the foyer. "You travel light. This is all your stuff? I was expecting much more?" His finger hit the elevator buttons whizzing them upwards.

Elena laughed. "Oh there's more Damon. It's coming by sea container. I wonder if you will like my tastes?"

He caught her gaze in the mirrored reflection. "Good. I don't want this to be a half assed attempt at living together. I want all of you, body and soul Elena, forever."

Her skin tingled at his words, she'd always feel this way with him. Damon was her forever, she'd found her home. She stared back at him. "I will always be yours."

Damon reached for her, lightly caressing her cheeks and tracing his fingers along her lips. Her mouth parted just as the doors sprung open behind them. Damon hit the close button without taking his eyes off her. "I love you." Without a care in the world his mouth sought hers with no holding back. He'd pushed her up against the far corner allowing his lips to trail a path along her neck.

Her hands swept through his hair totally oblivious until the doors chimed open once more. She peeked through her half closed eyes and saw a man standing there embarrassed he'd interrupted a private encounter. She whispered, "Damon. Uh is this our floor?"

He glanced upwards nodding. "It is." Grabbing her bags he smirked at the stranger as they bundled past.

Elena was feeling light headed, a mixture of just getting off a flight and from the effect Damon had on her. Following him down the corridor, he said, "This was the highest floor I could get, baring the penthouse. It's spacious, airy and bright. I think you will like it."

"Please. You sound like a realtor. You don't need to convince me. I trust your judgement."

He wiggled his brows. "All part of my charm huh?" They stopped in front of room 3311. He fumbled around for his swipe card. "After you."

She walked straight into a living room with floor to ceiling windows with the colorful lights of New York beaming beyond. The mezzanine level had the main bedroom with cathedral ceilings and a luxurious bathroom with an oval spa bath.

"So what do you think?"

Elena smiled at him. "I think you have picked wisely. I love it."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa. "I'm glad you approve. Do you need anything before we head out for dinner?"

Glancing at her suitcase, she thought of the sexy lingerie she'd bought just for him. Her body desperate for his touch. "I'll probably need a couple of minutes to freshen up. Where are we going?"

"I'm thinking a lovely little French place."

Elena slowly moved position in his lap. "French did you say? Interesting cuisine. I like it." She glanced down at his mouth and back to his eyes. Perhaps dinner could wait and they'd skip straight to the dessert.

Damon groaned, his eyes alight with desire. "Elena. God I could throw you in that bed right now and spend hours making love to you."

She nibbled his earlobe playfully. "But."

He swallowed hard. "We should go for dinner. There's this bar I really want to take you to afterwards."

"A bar? Why not the bed?" She demanded.

Swatting her on the ass, he said, "There's plenty of time for that. Hurry the city is waiting."

[~]

True to Damon's word, dinner was perfect. Le Petit was a cosy place with limited seating, tea light candles flickered on every table, and the soft humming of French music in the background. The food exceeding expectations, from her soufflé entree, the delcious chicken leek pie and a crème brulee completing her now full palate. They enjoyed a bottle of white wine with the conversations flowing.

"Tell me what it's been like seeing your family? Are they happy to see you home after all this time?"

"Stefan and I hit it off. You know like no time had passed. Things are still strained with mother, I guess they always will be. The hardest part was seeing my Aunt, she still holds onto hope Enzo is coming back one day."

Elena squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry. It must be hard for you Damon being back here with all the memories from the past."

He gazed at her. "No, not anymore. That's because of you. I've never thanked you for sticking with me and believing my life was worthwhile. I'm so happy I can call you mine. My family can't wait to meet you babe." He reached over the table and kissed her softly.

She opened her eyes slowly. Elena never wanted the night to end it had been perfect. He was perfect. "I knew there was something in you Damon, I just needed to find it. I'm glad I did because I've never felt happier."

He reached for her. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Damon motioned for the bill and hand in hand they walked a few blocks away.

Her eyes wandered over the endless array of stores, restaurants and bustling establishments to have a drink. "Where is this bar you are taking me? It better be worth our time because I know what I'd rather be doing right now."

Damon laughed. "Keep your knickers on. I promise we won't be long." Along the way he ducked into a market stall, gifting her with a single red rose. "For you my love."

Taking a whiff of the fresh flower, she said, "Thank you. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

He wiggled his brows. "What instead of being an asshole? Don't tell Ric."

Taking a detour down a laneway he stopped in front of a darkened building. She was confused. "Are you lost? There's nothing here Damon. Can we go home now."

"Hold up Miss. This is the bar I was telling you about. I know the owner and he's expecting us."

She followed after him through the small kitchen and into the dimly lit bar. Elena was careful not to bump into the array of stools and tables dotted throughout. Wistfully, Elena noticed the plush looking sofas she wanted to sink herself into after a long day. It had a good vibe, somewhere she'd enjoy a drink and relax.

Damon ducked under the bar helping himself to a bottle of bourbon and champagne. "What do you think Elena?"

"I think it's fabulous. It has a nice feel. I can smell the fresh paint and varnish, did they renovate?" She stared at him, worried he was taking free liberties. "Are you sure the owner wont mind you drinking those?"

"Nope I'm sure he won't mind one bit." The main lights switched on and she noticed the words flashing behind him, _Lorenzo's_.

This was his secret? The one he'd been working on this whole time? "Oh my god Damon. Is this your bar? Do you own this place?"

Grinning, he said, "I sure do. What do you think of the name? The grand opening is near upon us. I'm really glad you're here because I need a sexy waitress on my books."

Ignoring him, she said, "There's nothing I'd change. I had no idea. I love it. All this in a month? I'm impressed. You are a man of many talents."

"Really? I haven't run a bar in a long time so I'm a little rusty. I've been to used to wax and skis."

Damon handed her a glass of champagne and she clanked hers against his. "To Lorenzo's, the new kid on the block. People will be bursting through those doors. I think Enzo would be so proud."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think so too. This opening night is going to big. But I've got you here to support me and my dreams."

Elena leant upwards, pecking his cheek. "I love you Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too. So anytime you want a job, there's always an open door."

Shaking her head, she said, "I'll leave the bar work to you. I prefer handling babies than bottles."

He smirked knowingly before he took possession of her mouth once more. She parted her lips allowing the kiss deepen. Moulded against him, she enjoyed the feel of his frame against her own. Her hands roaming along his broad shoulders and down his back. Damon shifted his weight and left her with no doubt the effect she was having on him. Grasping his hips she inched him closer and his groans of delight.

Panting heavily, he ground out, "We need to get home like real fast. Lets go." Without waiting for her reply he locked up the bar in a matter of minutes and hailed down the nearest taxi. In the back they continued kissing with abandon and their hands roaming where they shouldn't. Damon breathed against her ear, "I'm going to spend the entire night making love to you."

When the taxi came to a stop, Elena threw some notes at the driver and tugged on Damon's arm. Without a word they zoomed up to their apartment and by the time they'd entered the hallway, his jeans were around his ankles and her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Groaning, Damon thrust deeper, and she arched downwards meeting each of his strokes. He grabbed hold of her hips grinding himself into her warmth over and over. Her head fell backwards banging against the wall with the movements and the familiar stirrings of her body now awoken.

He could tell she was close, gazing into her eyes, he said, "You and I always. God I love you Elena."

With one final thrust she finally lost control, screaming his name at the top of her lungs when he followed not long after. Breathless and semi naked Elena wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was amazing. You are amazing. I'm so in love with you Damon."

Kissing her tenderly he carried her to the bedroom where they spent the night loving each other until exhaustion set in. Falling asleep in each other's arms, their first night of living together had only just begun.


	23. Where it all began

_A/N: The end is here. Thanks to everyone for reading, and as always, a big thanks to those who left reviews along the way._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23 – Where it all began**_

* * *

Elena hung her white coat on the back of her chair before flopping herself downwards to relieve her tired feet. She'd certainly been kept busy today. How many expectant mothers had turned up with false alarms? Which saw them send half a dozen women home and admit just two for observation.

Her shift was over and the only thing she felt like doing was curling up in their bed and sleeping for hours. But Damon was taking her on a ferry ride to Long Beach Island, a special surprise he'd said.

Two years had passed and her life was perfect in every way. Damon had proved his total commitment towards their relationship. She knew he would never try pushing her away again, he was in this for the long haul. So shoving her exhaustion aside she looked forward to their date together.

Her job was the best and she'd made some good friends, but Elena missed Caroline and Bonnie. The last time she spoke to them, the blonde delivered the news Klaus was headed back to town, and he'd wanted to catch up with her. Catch up they did-they were back on. All the past hurts forgotten and he was staying in Chicago to be with her. Bonnie had been busy, working at the TV station, and still waiting for her perfect man.

Her friends had been out for visits, along with Ric and it'd felt like old times with the gang in Aspen. They'd spent their days finding hidden gems tucked away and just may have found the best pizza the city had to offer. When it time for goodbye once more, there were tears and promises not to leave it so late next time.

Damon's bar was one of the places in Lower Manhattan. That grand opening held so long ago was a huge success. He was in his element and she loved him for it. This is what he was supposed to do with his life and she was a big part of that. Her mind drifted back to that night.

 _"How many people are coming tonight? I'm nervous and want to look perfect."_

 _"Please. You could be wearing a sack and still look as sexy as sin." His fingers loosening the bathrobe from her shoulders._

 _"Damon." She backed away only to be drawn back in, his lips finding space on her naked collarbone. Her breath hitched, when his hand cupped her breast teasing the taut bud. Moaning against his lips, she groaned, "You really want to do this now? We might be late to your own opening."_

 _He pushed the robe down her shoulders, parting it wide. His mouth soon connecting with her nipple, swirling it around with his tongue. He gazed up at her. "Your breasts are beautiful, so full." His lips trailed down her stomach and into her secret spot, working his magic. Her thighs flopped open and her hips thrashed upwards against his onslaught. "Don't hold back Elena."_

 _With a few more stokes her body contorted with pleasure. Her legs shaking from being taken over the edge. Panting heavily, she breathed, "Damon, I want you." Her fingers fumbling on the zipper of his jeans._

 _Hovering above her, he wiped the hair from her face. "Playtimes over baby. C'mon we'll finish this later."_

 _She laid bare before him, unable to say a thing. Her desire amplified to rip his clothes off and have him right here. "How on earth am I supposed to concentrate tonight?"_

 _He pulled her to her feet. "I've made your night and put a smile on that pretty face to give you something to think about. You know I'd rather be naked with you, but let's go do this."_

 _They'd arrived with ten minutes to spare. Stefan was pacing back and forth about to burst a vein. "Where have you been? You have a line of people out there waiting."_

 _Damon had ignored him. "Relax. Isn't it fashionable to be late?" His brother shrugged and headed inside with Katherine following after him. Damon smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "Ready?"_

 _"Let's open Lorenzo's."_

 _They had just over two hundred people attend and what a night it'd been. Damon's speech at the end, capped off the evening. "For those that don't know, Lorenzo's is a place close to my heart. I named it after my cousin, who we lost way too young. I'd like to thank my brother Stefan, his future wife Katherine for helping make this a reality." He glanced around at the faces until his eyes fell on hers. "There is one person I want to thank the most. The woman who brought me back from my darkest place. She's the reason I'm here. I would never of done this if it wasn't for her belief in me. I love you Elena Gilbert." He raised his glass in the air. "To Lorenzo's."_

 _He had the whole place applauding and when he yanked Elena up beside him and planted a kiss on her lips the bar exploded with chants of more. Laughing, Damon sprayed a bottle of champagne into the crowd._

 _[~]_

Elena hugged her arms around her waist, the chill of the air becoming apparent with the warmer months fast disappearing. Her days at Aspen were on her mind: snow falling and sitting in front of a log fire with a glass of red. She had no spare vacation time to go back this winter and besides Damon couldn't leave the bar yet. They'd go back one day soon. It was a part of both of them, a history together. Elena glanced downwards, yes and there were many stories to be told. She felt an arm slide around her waist. "Hey you."

He bent his head, pecking her on the lips. "Hi. You didn't even know it was me. I could of been Jack The Ripper. What had you in such deep thoughts?"

She smiled, looping her arm through his. "How happy I am. I'd love for us to go back to Aspen one day."

"I'm glad. Our life together is the happiest I've ever been Elena." They stepped onto the ferry with Damon's hand on her back leading the way. "You know I never tire of the view. I love this city."

Elena leant against his powerful chest. The city skyline disappearing behind them. "I've come to love it too."

They snuggled together comfortable in their silence. The gentle sway of the boat saw her dry retching over the railing. When she heaved for a third time, Damon demanded, "What's wrong? We are going home as soon as this thing hits land."

She shook her head gulping in the fresh air. "No. I'll be fine. Look we are nearly there." Just ahead was the dock and when her feet were back on solid ground Elena was sure she'd improve.

He frowned. "Are you sure? Because you know I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you back Elena."

She laughed pulling him along with her. "I love my tough guy but I feel like some greasy chips."

They sat at a table in the afternoon sun watching the world pass them by. Her eyes kept drifting to the families wandering through, enjoying a perfect day by the beach. She stared after them long after they'd gone.

Damon amused, said, "Do you ever switch off? You see babies every day. Are you getting clucky Elena Gilbert?"

She swallowed the water from her bottle. Her hands shook trying to put the lid back on. "No, but do you remember that conversation we had awhile ago?"

He stared at her. "About having kids in a couple of years?"

Elena touched her belly. "I know this happened earlier than we were expecting. Protection isn't full proof. So I guess we are in the minority. I'm pregnant Damon. We are going to have a baby."

He sat back in his chair utterly stunned where no words escaped from his lips. Her heart flipped flopped, Damon was pissed this was happening way too fast. Yes they'd spoken about having a family but they'd figured it was going be a few years away. Her fears soon disappeared when he jumped from his chair and swung her into the air.

"You're pregnant? I'm having a kid? This is the best news I've ever heard. I love you Elena and we're going to be a family." He gazed up at her in wonder. " _Fuck_ should I even be holding you like this? It might hurt-" He slid her down the length of his body with his hands placed protectively around her waist.

Her mouth planted kisses over Damon's clean shaven cheeks. "Oh my god you're happy. I thought you were going to rip me a new one about birth control. This child is going to have a wonderful father. I love you so much."

Both on natural highs they swung their arms together walking down the crowded boardwalk. He glanced at her sideways. "You know what this means don't you?"

Elena frowned. "What?"

Damon massaged her left hand and across her bare fingers. "My child is going to be a Salvatore."

Laughing, she said, "Hmm thinking of names already? What about-"

He stopped, falling down to one knee. "I've been waiting for you my whole life Elena. I'll never love anyone like I do you. You turned my world around. I want you to be my wife, to love and to cherish, forever."

Who would of thought this man who many years ago had issues so big he retreated from the world. How life had changed. He met her and fell in love, and like a change in cycles, it really was a new beginning. She wiped her eyes. "Yes. I'll marry you Damon. I'm yours and you are mine."

"You will? I'm going to love you forever Elena. You, me and the little munchkin."

His lips found hers with urgency while the rest of the world faded away, it was just the two of them basking in their love on the beaches of Long Island.

* * *

 _ **Two years later;**_

Damon's voice boomed through the thin walls. "Are you ready yet?" They had fifteen minutes to get to where they needed to be and he figured this morning was going to be a write off. He strapped his boots on and clicked them into place.

He glanced up when he saw a tiny head of black hair come spinning through the living room. Shaking his head he had to laugh. His daughter was a handful. She'd definitely hit the terrible two's and never wanted to do as she was told. He stared at her: with one mitten hanging off her left hand and the other nowhere to be seen, and her thermal long johns suggested she'd been fighting putting on those darn ski pants. "Abigail, you need to get dressed."

She looked at him with those big blue eyes parting wide. "No."

Just then Elena breezed in. "There you are. Put the pants on sweetie it's real cold outside." Of course her response was to run off and hide behind the sofa. Elena sighed. "I don't think it's happening today."

He draped his arm around his wife's waist. "It's OK, I'm sure we'll find something else to do."

She caressed his hand. "Hmm. Let's go build a snowman that will keep her happy. Then maybe we can go into town? Abi do you want a baby chino?" Her eyes wandered over to their daughter who's head popped up from her hiding spot.

"Yes mummy." For the first time today she did what she was told and finished dressing.

"Good girl. OK we can go build a snowman now."

Abbi bolted out the door first skipping just ahead of them. Damon shut the door behind them. "Let's go Mrs Salvatore."

Here they were holidaying in Aspen. He glanced back over his shoulder, surveying the wedding gift he'd purchased for his lovely wife. The empty cabin that sat idle for years was theirs. Snow covered the porch and the pathway, but he knew come summer he'd be busy sanding back the boards and whacking a heap of polish on the wood. The interior was just as they remembered and decided they preferred it that way.

Their wedding day was low key but oh so right.

 _The ceremony was small and intimate, twenty of their closest friends and family gathered at a chapel in the town of Windsor, Virginia. He'd asked Ric to be his best man, and Bonnie the only bridesmaid. He was standing at the alter, sweating away like a man on fire. Damon was really doing it, about to marry the love of his life._

 _When the music started he looked up mesmerized by the angel walking towards him. Her hair hung around her shoulders in gentle ringlets, her lace gown in an off white hugged her body in all the right places, leaving a long trail following behind. His jaw dropped wide. This woman, so beautiful inside and out was his. Through the thin veil of lace, Damon's eyes met hers-elated with happiness, they were about to make this official._

 _"Elena I stand before you a changed man. You came into my life and turned it upside down. You are beautiful, intelligent, caring and annoyingly stubborn. That's what I love about you. Let's do this."_

 _He watched his wife's face with tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm happy that I met you. We found a love that will last through a lifetime. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Damon. I'm proud to be your wife."_

 _Once they'd retreated for the night in their country estate hideaway, he'd wrapped the key several times in newspaper. "My present to you, Mrs Salvatore."_

 _Elena ripped the papers off and when she got to the end, looked at him dumbly. "What's this? A key to the cellar?"_

 _He whacked her playfully on the ass. "No. Guess again. I'll give you a hint, it's cold."_

 _Her arms flung into the air dropping the brass item on the floor. "Oh my god. You didn't? Our cabin? You bought it?"_

 _He grinned. "Yep see you aren't just a pretty face. I bought it for us. We have our old memories there and now it's time for some new ones." His head dropped to her stomach planting kisses on her full rounded belly._

Elena wound her arms around his waist. "I love this cabin. I love you my darling husband. Let's enjoy Aspen where our lives began. Ric's already sent a message asking what time we'll be in town."

Hand in hand they headed outside and helped Abbi build her snowman. His daughter was the light of his life. Damon never thought it was possible he'd feel so complete and for once he had it all. His wife and child he loved beyond reason and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
